El sentido de ser Humano
by Daylen XVIII
Summary: TonyxJarvis Story: Tony recupera un viejo archivo largamente abandonado dado lo ambicioso del proyecto y tras casi dos meses de intenso trabajo su nueva obra maestra está en pie ante él y camina entre el fino límite de la carne y lo sintético. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Jarvis demuestre ser mucho más capaz de sentir y emocionarse de lo que Tony pensó en un principio? ¿Y qué hará él?
1. Un hermoso Frankenstein

**Hola a todos! =) Este es un fanfic basado sobre todo en las películas de Iron Man pero que también puede presentar algunas referencias a los cómics. De darse, las especificaré concretamente en cada capítulo, no preocuparse! XD **

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**El sentido de ser Humano**

**Capítulo 1º: Un hermoso Frankenstein**

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Tony con una impaciencia entusiasta casi infantil.

Delante de él había un hombre alto, rubio, de porte elegante y constitución esbelta. Su cabello estaba pulcramente recortado y vestía un intachable traje negro hecho a medida. Parpadeó un par de veces, ocultando fugazmente a la vista unos ojos de un azul demasiado vívido para ser humano, enmarcados por sedosas pestañas del color del trigo maduro. Su mirada penetrante y serena recorrió el espacio que le rodeaba con cierta perplejidad… O lo haría si la perplejidad fuera algo propio de una I.A.

—Me encuentro bien, señor. Pero capto un número anormalmente elevado de estímulos nuevos.

Tony rió satisfecho, divertido por el comentario.

—Eso está bien. Bienvenido a la humanidad, JARVIS.

Jarvis sonrió levemente echando un vistazo a su alrededor sin centrarse en nada en concreto y Tony se sacudió las manos para acto seguido poner los brazos en jarras, mirándole medio embobado. Allí estaba, ante él, su segunda obra maestra después del Reactor en Arco que le mantenía con vida. Aquel era un proyecto que había dejado archivado y olvidado desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar, probablemente mucho antes de convertirse en Iron Man. Hacía algo más de un mes había redescubierto los archivos durante una limpieza de software y desde ese mismo momento se sintió muy motivado por llevarlo a cabo.

No había que equivocarse, el diseño de un sistema de Inteligencia Artificial que se sincronizase con su mansión de Malibú fue el primer paso. En realidad, el JARVIS original, el del programa matriz, funcionaba como poco más que un mando a distancia gigante que respondía a órdenes de voz y fue de lo más "sencillo" de hacer. No fue hasta poco después cuando Tony empezó a pensar en algoritmos de comportamiento, darle una cierta identidad a su A.I: mecanismos de juicio, sentido del humor, ironía, quizás incluso una interfaz. Así fue como consiguió que JARVIS fuera "real" virtualmente. Llegados a aquel punto su I.A era extraordinaria tal y como estaba, había poco en su estado actual que no fuera capaz de hacer (siempre que le fuera ordenado primero), pero también ofrecía un número casi infinito de posibilidades nuevas. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Tony Stark no se terminó de dar por satisfecho con el hecho de tener una mansión autosuficiente.

Básicamente soñó con un compañero con el que poder sociabilizar mientras trabajaba, que fuera incansable, siempre servicial y que fuese capaz de seguir la línea de sus pensamientos y hacerle sugerencias útiles gracias a la extensa base de datos almacenada en su disco duro. También debería, además, tener todas las ventajas que el propio Tony Stark olvidaba (u obviaba) constantemente: protocolo, formalidad, cuidado por su propia integridad física y salud. En definitiva, un amigo virtual que se preocupase por él.

Aquel sistema que había hecho de JARVIS ser lo que actualmente era resultó tan complejo que el propio Tony tenía miles, no, millones de líneas de código clasificadas por su complejidad, función y nivel de utilidad. Estaba programado para mejorar en base a experiencias previas, lo que no significaba que acumulase la nueva información por encima de la anterior, sino que sucesivamente fusionaba las mejoras y descartaba los defectos. Así, a veces parecía que se adelantaba a las órdenes y opiniones de Peper o incluso el propio Tony Stark, pero en realidad era una simple ilusión basada en el depurado e intuitivo código que Tony había implantado en su software.

—¿Cuál es su primera orden, señor? —preguntó con la distinción y formalidad que le caracterizaban. Tony pestañeó sin acabar de acostumbrarse a que la voz de su I.A no proviniera del sonido ambiente sino del cuerpo que estaba ante él, impasible. Representaba a un hombre en sus treinta y tantos, y un hombre bastante apuesto, todo fuera dicho. Su voz era elegante y sofisticada, más juvenil que la del filtro del JARVIS original.

—La verdad es que no estoy seguro todavía —dijo Tony distraídamente empezando a caminar a su alrededor observándole con ojo crítico mientras el objeto de su escrutinio se lo permitía tranquilamente—. Creo que primero deberíamos comprobar que todas las funciones de tu cuerpo artificial funcionan correctamente.

—¿Inicio el escáner, señor? —preguntó el bioandroide sin alterarse lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando Tony finalmente se detuvo inclinándose ante él mirándole intensamente y su rostro estuvo a escasos dos palmos de distancia del suyo invadiendo un espacio personal del que Jarvis ni siquiera tenía conciencia poseer.

—…Sí, adelante

Tony hizo una breve pausa para mandar un SMS y seguidamente comprobaron todos los parámetros que pudieron ocurrírseles, desde la temperatura, sensibilidad y funcionamiento de todos sus receptores sensitivos corporales hasta la velocidad y presión con la que los fluidos ectoplásmicos que lubricaban y mantenían hidratado a Jarvis desde dentro se encontraban en los niveles normales. Todavía pasaron bastantes minutos más hasta que Tony le palmeó el hombro dándose por satisfecho sin reprimir una sonrisa radiante. Todo el cuerpo de Jarvis era una auténtica hazaña de la ingeniería. Hasta sus detalles más pequeños e insignificantes implicaban un trabajo previo realmente inquisitivo y depurado: su piel, su cabello, las uñas de sus pies, pero de lo que Tony se encontraba más orgulloso era de sus ojos. Los ojos de Jarvis eran azules, de un azul resplandeciente, eléctrico, intenso, dotado de vida. De un azul vibrante a medio camino entre el cian y la llama del acetileno en plena combustión, azules como el brillo de las pantallas que rodeaban a Tony constantemente. Azules como el resplandor etéreo del Reactor en Arco en miniatura que estaba incrustado en su propia carne.

Tony siempre se había sentido cómodo entre máquinas. Sus creaciones eran como una extensión de sí mismo, de su propio intelecto y su propio corazón. Nunca en su vida había construido un androide, ni siquiera un avatar virtual, pero la fuerza del desafío había sido demasiado intensa para resistirse una vez la idea le vino a la cabeza. "Hacer un cuerpo a JARVIS". Aquella era la sencilla premisa bajo la cual tenía todo clasificado. Y de ahí había nacido el "Jarvis" que estaba ante él esperando pacientemente. Con nombre propio, como si fuera un humano normal, perfecto e intocable. Un bioandroide. El más completo y perfecto que se había creado jamás. Le había dotado de un cuerpo con el que poder ser algo más que un espectador pasivo de lo que ocurría en el mundo. Y el honor era todo suyo.

—Bueno, creo que con eso está todo. Tu cuerpo tiene una autonomía de ciento sesenta y ocho horas seguidas pero lo he programado de forma que podamos dejarlo en suspensión cada diecisiete horas para que así se recargue durante la noche, no creo que te entretenga mucho estar "despierto" cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo.

—Entiendo.

—En cualquier caso he liberado los protocolos de esa sección de código para que tengas acceso a ellos y puedas modificarlos según te apetezca.

—Gracias, señor.

—Espléndido.

—¿Tony? —llamó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta de cristal reforzado. Pepper pasó su tarjeta y tecleó el código de acceso antes de entrar al taller sosteniendo una taza humeante de café y su habitual agenda electrónica. Se acercó hasta ellos seguida del repiquetear de sus elegantes tacones observando con curiosidad al hombre rubio que le devolvía serenamente la mirada—. He recibido tu mensaje. ¿Está… activo?

—Salúdala, Jarvis —le instó Tony apoyando un brazo en su hombro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Buenos días, señorita Potts. Espero que haya descansado bien esta noche.

—Sí, Jarvis, muchas gracias —Pepper sonrió amablemente y el bioandroide tardó un instante en corresponderle el gesto, haciendo inconscientemente que sus facciones se suavizaran y su mirada fuese más cálida—. Tienes unos ojos verdaderamente bonitos, Jarvis. No estaba segura de que ese azul tan intenso fuese buena idea, pero ya sabes que Tony insistió… —Jarvis pestañeó un instante. Había comprendido el comentario, pero no era capaz de ver el inconveniente.

—Estoy seguro de que si el señor Stark lo encontró adecuado es porque está bien, no se preocupe.

—¡Por supuesto que no se preocupa! —exclamó Tony a su lado yendo junto a Pepper con el cariño grabado en la mirada cuando le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la instó a acercarse más al bioandroide.

—¿Cómo que no me preocupo? Has estado casi dos meses encerrado aquí prácticamente todo el tiempo sin apenas verme y dejándome _otra vez_ al frente de _tú_ empresa, señor Stark. Aparte de ser recadera oficial de comidas y materiales de trabajo nadie diría que estamos intentando mantener una relación estable.

—Oh, vamos, Pepper, te dije que esto iba a ser algo grande, ¿verdad? —ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Era difícil resistir el entusiasmo de aquel genio excéntrico cuando estaba de buen humor—. ¡Vamos! ¡Mírale! Su piel es de silicona alterada molecularmente, dos metros cuadrados, cuatro kilos y ciento veinte gramos. Mejor no te digo cuánto ha costado.

—Tony, yo misma encargué y administré todos tus materiales como si fueran una lista de la compra. No me hagas hablar de cuánto ha costado —le regañó con una sonrisa sin intención de ocultar lo impresionada que estaba—. Aunque sigo pensando que es demasiado pálida…

Tony siguió hablando sin demostrar haber escuchado aquel último comentario, más para sí mismo que con Pepper o el propio Jarvis. Era como un niño de cinco años con un subidón de azúcar delante de los regalos de navidad.

—Cada centímetro cuadrado de piel está cubierto por ciento setenta puntos sensoriales: tres millones y medio para el dolor, quinientos mil para percibir las sensaciones táctiles, doscientos cincuenta mil para registrar el frío y treinta mil para sentir el calor. Setenta y cinco kilómetros de nervios. En su nariz hay trescientos cincuenta receptores olfativos. Su epidermis tiene tres millones de glándulas sudoríparas…

—Tony.

—Cien mil cabellos en la cabeza y cinco millones en todo el cuerpo, pero gracias a Dios encontré la manera de automatizar el injerto folículo a folículo. Aun así tardamos más de cinco horas en completar esa parte.

—Tony.

—También emite secreciones normales, como el sudor y las lágrimas para mantener la visión limpia y el PH de la dermis estable. En todo caso necesitaría de un esfuerzo importante como para que su sistema electro-muscular necesite de refrigeración externa, así que normalmente no lo hará. Tiene un regulador interno para la temperatura, un sistema cardiovascular biónico de ciento veinticinco mil kilómetros y vasos sanguíneos de hasta nueve micras de diámetro para mantener el interior de su cuerpo lubricado con un fluido ectoplásmico que se solidifica en contacto con el aire permitiendo cicatrizar heridas y cortes pequeños…

—¡Tony, cálmate!

El genio se detuvo a respirar por fin, mirándola con la sonrisa más radiante que Pepper había visto en él jamás.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿No es emocionante?

—¡Claro que lo es, pero si sigues así vas a hacerme pensar que estás trastornado! ¿Has estado toda la noche poniéndole a punto para hoy, verdad? ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

—Cené anoche un sándwich.

—¿Es cierto eso, Jarvis? —preguntó Pepper girándose hacia el bioandroide con gesto preocupado.

—Sí, señorita Potts. Yo mismo he supervisado todas sus comidas.

—Vaya, eso es un alivio. A estas alturas ya esperaba que hubiese olvidado nuestro trato.

—La habría informado debidamente de darse el caso.

—Hey, conspiradores, que sigo aquí —se quejó Tony alejándose hacia la mesa de su taller donde todavía habían herramientas y soldadores arremolinados entre restos descartados de todo tipo de materiales—. Eh, TONTO, limpia todo esto mientras me doy una ducha, ¿quieres? —indicó dirigiéndose al robot motorizado que estaba más allá—. Me he ganado un descanso…

—De eso nada. Te he dejado más de mes y medio a tu antojo llamándote sólo cuando era absolutamente imprescindible. El trato era que cuando terminases y me lo "presentaras" tendrías que ponerte al día —Tony se estiró bostezando ampliamente con gesto lastimero.

—Vamos, Pepper, que esta noche no he dormido.

—Precisamente por eso aquí tienes un café solo, doble, tres de azúcar —Pepper le tendió la taza que había traído con gesto tranquilo y condescendiente dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando Tony hizo un mohín—. Si no has dormido es porque eres un impaciente. Tiene veinte minutos, señor Stark —Pepper se inclinó hacia él antes de marcharse y Tony la besó tiernamente en los labios a pesar de todo—. Jarvis, espero volver a verte pronto.

—A su disposición siempre que lo necesite, señorita Potts —contestó educadamente el bioandroide, esta vez sonriendo amablemente sin esperar a que Pepper lo hiciera primero.

Pepper les dedicó una última mirada antes de irse haciendo su primera llamada de la mañana. Tony suspiró masajeándose los hombros y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran las siete y veinte. Bufó por lo bajo sentándose en su mesa de trabajo dándole un primer sorbo a su café. La idea de no poder darse el capricho de estar con Jarvis su primer día de "vida" le dejaba un gesto decepcionado además del cansancio general que ya tenía encima. Sus ojos color chocolate se elevaron por encima de su taza para volver a mirar al bioandroide. Seguía exactamente en el mismo sitio desde que lo había activado y sus ojos parecían estar mirando un espacio infinito.

—Vamos, Jarvis, no te quedes ahí plantado —dijo guiñándole un ojo e instándole a acercarse.

—Discúlpeme, estaba comprobando mis conexiones sinápticas con el Sistema Central.

—¿Y?

—Todo parece estar en orden, señor.

—Era de esperar —bostezó Tony apurando su café y levantándose—. Voy a arreglarme. Entretente un rato por aquí, Jarvis. Te veo en la plataforma de despegue sobre la Torre en… —miró su reloj—. ¿Eran veinte minutos?

—Sí, señor.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido en lo que Jarvis esperó en el propio taller privado de Tony los primeros diecisiete minutos para luego dedicar los restantes a encaminarse tranquilamente a la plataforma donde esperaba el helicóptero privado de Industrias Stark. La repentina ráfaga de aire frío le hizo pestañear y le despeinó imperceptiblemente. Era un día bastante gris y ventoso, algo habitual por otro lado teniendo en cuenta que ya se encontraban a mediados de octubre. La señorita Pepper Potts ya estaba allí y como era de esperar hubieron de pasar cerca de veinte minutos más para que Tony finalmente hiciera acto de presencia perfectamente vestido con uno de sus trajes a medida y mocasines negros a juego con su corbata.

—El pronóstico de lluvia es de un sesenta y siete por ciento, señor. Me he tomado la libertad de traerle un paraguas.

—Oh, gracias, Jarvis.

—Llegamos tarde, Tony —le regañó Pepper más allá.

—Está bien, está bien… —suspiró girándose hacia Jarvis mientras Pepper a su lado repasaba su agenda electrónica con las citas del día—. Ya sabes cómo va todo así que date una vuelta y disfruta. Tienes un pase de identificación por si alguien se despista y te lo piden. Si notas algún fallo en tu conexión inalámbrica-

—Inhabilito mi bioandroide y vuelvo a volcar todas mis funciones en el Sistema Central. Lo sé, señor, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Puede irse tranquilo.

Tony sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él alisándole la chaqueta y ajustándole la corbata.

—Es verdad. A veces olvido que eres más eficiente que yo mismo. ¿No es así, Pepper?

—No creo que sea tanto tu eficiencia como el tomarte en serio las cosas, Tony —contestó ella distraídamente.

—Bueno. Tenemos que irnos, Jarvis —concluyó el multimillonario—. Pásalo bien, ¿quieres? Y un consejo: no camines tan estirado, parece que te han metido un palo por el culo.

—Haré lo que pueda, señor —asintió tras un imperceptible pestañeo.

Tony le guiñó un ojo, marchándose

* * *

**Eso es todo por esta vez! Es el primer capi de una historia medianamente larga, dadme tiempo y no seáis demasiado crueles conmigo.**

**Si veo que tiene buena acogida procuraré actualizar con regularidad, así que por favor, acepto todas las críticas poibles!**

**Hasta la próxima! ^^**


	2. Sentirse vivo

**Nota importante: Olvidé hacer el DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes aquí citados pertenecen a MARVEL CÓMICS y DISNEY (sí, tristemente, ahora sí).**

**Nota sobre JARVIS: el personaje de Jarvis está basado a imagen y semejanza de su actor en la Versión Original de IRON MAN y Los Vengadores, Paul Bettany.**

**Si alguien se pregunta cómo sonaría su voz en español, les diré que su doblador es el mismo que el de Will Smith (Yo Robot, Soy Leyenda, Siete almas, Men in Black…). En mi opinión, le viene como anillo al dedo XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2º: Sentirse vivo**

Lo primero que hizo Jarvis fue caminar. Recorrió la Torre Stark de arriba abajo, conociéndola de primera mano por primera vez. La experiencia sensorial era tan revolucionaria para sus sentidos que, sin salirse de la corrección que siempre le caracterizaba, curioseó por todas partes. Los olores, la sensación sobre su piel de frío y calor, el tacto y textura de todas las cosas. El aluvión de estímulos a los que su I.A virtual nunca había podido exponerse y que en un primer momento podría decirse que le habrían "intimidado" ahora eran una fuente constante de indagación, todo suponía una atracción irresistible para ser experimentado y analizado.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, señor Stark —le recibió Jarvis apenas Tony salió de su ascensor privado después de una larga jornada de reuniones que había incluido un vuelo de ida y vuelta a Chicago.

—Dios, qué susto. Hola, Jarvis.

El multimillonario recorrió el amplio salón de la planta que era para su exclusivo uso personal seguido pacientemente por el bioandroide que iba encendiendo automáticamente todas las luces a su paso de camino al dormitorio.

—¿Le gustaría tomar una ducha antes de cenar?

—Ufff… Si te dijera que llevo pensando en eso las tres últimas horas —comentó con una sonrisa cansada y gesto agotado—. ¿Dónde está peper?

—La señorita Potts está en el salón principal confirmando su agenda para mañana, señor. Me ha pedido que le pregunte si le apetece comida tailandesa.

—Sí, claro, dile… —bostezó—. Dile que encargue lo que quiera —se derrumbó en la cama en cuanto llegó, inspirando profundamente algo más relajado antes de volver a abrir los ojos para mirar a Jarvis. Cuando Tony le preguntó si había pasado un buen día, Jarvis no tuvo más remedio que sonreír levemente dejando que el inventor apreciase lo maravillado que se sentía—. ¿Y ha dado algún problema tu conexión inalámbrica con el Servidor Principal?

—No, señor. Mis funciones rutinarias de mantenimiento han transcurrido con normalidad paralelamente a mis actividades físicas. Parece que la división de tareas automáticas ha funcionado correctamente.

—¿Y los permisos de seguridad?

—Los he atendido personalmente.

—Excelente, Jarvis —le felicitó Tony satisfecho, masajeándose los ojos—. ¿Algo más que decirme sobre tu primer día activo?

—Realmente no tenía expectativas de que todo fuera tan —el bioandroide meditó apenas un segundo cómo calificar el mundo que ahora le rodeaba—… abrumador.

—Así que el mundo real se te ha hecho intenso, ¿eh? ¿Qué te gusta más? —preguntó Tony con curiosidad.

—El tacto, el olor… Su loción de afeitado tiene un aroma especialmente agradable, señor.

—¿Puedes olerla desde ahí?

—No. Pero esta mañana se acercó usted lo suficiente como para… poder apreciarla debidamente —Tony rió entre dientes.

—Siento haberte dejado solo tu primer día, pero si hubiera vuelto a decirle a Peper que atrasásemos todas las citas me habría matado.

—Difícilmente la señorita Potts haría algo semejante, señor.

—Es una forma de hablar, Jarvis.

—Pero no tientes mucho a la suerte o podría dejar de serlo —oyeron decir a Pepper a sus espaldas.

Jarvis se giró a recibirla junto a la puerta con la misma sonrisa suave y tranquila que ella misma le había enseñado a esbozar y Tony se limitó a acomodar mejor la cabeza en la almohada y quitarse los zapatos con los pies. Pepper también venía vestida con ropa de oficina, una de sus habituales faldas con camisa sencilla y chaqueta entallada. Su aspecto era igualmente cansado como el de Tony, pero parecía satisfecha.

—Buenas noches, señorita Potts. Bienvenida.

—Hola, Jarvis —saludó ella con cordialidad pasando a su lado y sentándose junto a Tony en la enorme cama, descalzándose—. ¿Estás cansado? —Tony arqueó una ceja con una clara expresión de "¿a ti qué te parece?" antes de estirar un brazo y atraerla más hacia él—. La cena todavía tardará en llegar, podríamos ducharnos y luego quedarnos en el sofá.

—Hmmmh… —Tony había cerrado los ojos y apenas parecía estar escuchando. Pepper suspiró con ternura y se giró hacia el hombre rubio que esperaba pacientemente a los pies de la cama con su porte recta y traje intachable.

—Jarvis, ¿podrías…?

—Yo mismo me ocuparé de todo personalmente, señorita Potts. No se preocupe.

El bioandroide hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se marchó cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí dejando a Pepper asombrada por su rápida eficiencia.

—Es tal y como dijiste —murmuró suavemente acariciando algunos de los mechones despeinados de Tony. Él sonrió soltando una risita todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Di todo lo que quieras, pero sigue andando como un estirado.

—Dale tiempo, es la primera vez que camina.

—_Touché_.

—¿Ducha?

—¿Compartida?

—¿Te portarás bien?

—Yo siempre me porto bien —replicó abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Jarvis se ofreció a retirarse al taller para dejarles intimidad pero tanto Tony como Pepper insistieron en que se quedase con ellos aun a sabiendas de que comer no era algo que el bioandroide requiriese y tanto el propio JARVIS como Tony habían coincidido en que no había necesidad de meterse en aquellos berenjenales. Como compensación, lo que el inventor sí que había hecho era dotar a su lengua de sus correspondientes diez mil receptores gustativos elaborados a partir de un complejo código en el que invirtió más de semana y media para al menos darle el gusto a Jarvis de poder probar el sabor de todo aquello que se le antojase. No es que de momento tuviese una gran utilidad práctica, pero el perfeccionismo y obstinación de Tony Stark cuando se empecinaba en hacer algo rara vez admitía límites razonables.

Después de cenar los tres se quedaron en el amplio sofá del salón. El televisor de plasma estaba puesto en algún canal que a Tony no le interesaba mientras Pepper intentaba convencer al bioandroide de que se sentase (o se comportase en general) de forma más natural y fluida. Jarvis la escuchó pacientemente expresando la única objeción de que su comportamiento estaba limitado por su falta de experiencia fuera del mundo del software y la ausencia de nuevos códigos de conducta orientados en esa área. La conversación se alargó un poco más hasta que finalmente Tony intervino en ella desde el bar donde estaba sirviéndose un whisky doble y dijo que se centrarían en depurar su software más adelante, cuando comprobasen que el actual no daba problemas.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que tanto Tony como Pepper estuviesen dando cabezadas allí mismo, acomodados el uno junto al otro arrullados por sonido de fondo del televisor y la lluvia plomiza que caía implacable en Nueva York desde media tarde. La siguiente vez que Tony abrió los ojos se encontró el salón a oscuras, el televisor apagado y que Pepper ya no estaba allí. Miró alrededor somnoliento y se encaminó al dormitorio sólo para comprobar que ella ya se había acostado. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó qué había sido de Jarvis. A pesar del cansancio la curiosidad le llevó a volver al salón y llamarle desde allí, dando por hecho que su cuerpo estaría hibernando y él ya habría vuelto a su entorno virtual.

—Jarvis, ¿estás despierto? —llamó sin alzar la voz. Por primera vez en no recordaba cuántos años, Tony no recibió una respuesta inmediata. Sólo el sonido de una lluvia intensa. Esperó un poco más sin poder evitar preocuparse—. ¿Jarvis?

—¿Sí, señor? —contestó por fin el entorno a su alrededor con un tono igualmente suave.

—¿Por qué has tardado? ¿Dónde estás?

—He salido fuera, señor.

El corazón se le heló un segundo. ¿Fuera? ¿Fuera dónde? ¿De la Torre Stark? ¿Jarvis había salido? ¿Podía hacerlo sin tener que decírselo antes? Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber creado ninguna línea de código específica para eso. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que Jarvis quisiera irse…

Entonces le vio. Estaba fuera, en la terraza del salón, sencillamente de pie en pleno aguacero y de espaldas a él, inmerso en la lluvia. Tony no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante aquel extraño comportamiento antes de encaminarse hacia allí y salir él también sin pensárselo dos veces a pesar de llevar sólo una camiseta cualquiera con los pantalones y estar descalzo.

—¿Jarvis? —Tony cerró la amplia puerta corredera de cristal reforzado que separaba el salón de la terraza para evitar que el suelo se inundase y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el bioandroide, empapándose él también en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Cogerás un resfri-

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto recordó que aquello no era posible. Jarvis no era humano. No podía ponerse enfermo. Su creación pestañeó rápidamente y entonces tildó la cabeza hacia Tony al escucharle. Sus pupilas mecánicas se enfocaron en él automáticamente, brillando con inteligencia al reconocerle. Abrió la boca y pareció que iba a decir algo, volviendo a cerrarla aparentemente inseguro de qué contestar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? —volvió a preguntar Tony con creciente curiosidad e impaciencia.

—Señor… La lluvia… —Jarvis miró de nuevo hacia el cielo encapotado con los ojos entornados, disfrutando de la sensación de cada minúscula gota de agua golpeándole el rostro, deslizándose por él, sintiendo el frío, la humedad, inspirando el aroma del aire, escuchando su sonido. Podía sentirlo todo. Y era bello, y extraordinario, y extraño—… Me gusta la lluvia, señor Stark.

La lentitud y cuidado con la que pronunció cada sílaba dejó claro a Tony que Jarvis no estaba sin palabras, sino que simplemente durante un momento no había encontrado la forma más apropiada de expresar todo lo que sentía. El proceso de contraer los músculos de su laringe y mover su nueva lengua con precisión contra sus perfectos dientes de porcelana, o incluso el mismo hecho inspirar el aire con el que vibraban sus cuerdas vocales al hablar seguramente no podía compararse a todo lo que _estar vivo_ implicaba. Tony se abrazó a sí mismo a su lado, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Jarvis ante de recorrer con la mirada sin demasiado interés aquella privilegiada vista panorámica de Nueva York.

—Aun así no deberías poner a prueba tu nuevo cuerpo así. Llueve mucho. Podrías-

—Mi piel es impermeable y transpirable, usted mismo la diseñó para que pudiera resistir la exposición a elementos líquidos sin que mis funciones internas se vieran dañadas.

—Eso no quita que estés echando a perder un traje de mil ochocientos dólares.

Jarvis pestañeó y se miró a sí mismo, como si no hubiera sido consciente hasta ahora de que el carísimo traje que el propio Tony encargó a medida para él estaba chorreando.

—Señor, lo siento muchísimo. No recordé-

—Olvídalo, ven dentro antes de que sea yo quien se ponga malo.

Tony se quitó las zapatillas e indicó a Jarvis que hiciera lo mismo con sus zapatos y los dejase a un lado. Se pasó una mano por su pelo corto caoba apartándose algunos empapados mechones de los ojos antes de encaminarse al dormitorio en busca de algo con que secarse. Tardó exactamente tres segundos en notar que el bioandroide le seguía, provocando un destacable reguero de agua que acompañaba a las huellas que los pies descalzos que el propio Tony dejaba tras de sí.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! Tú… tú quédate aquí, que estás más mojado. Yo iré a por ropa y toallas, ¿ok?

—Pero señor.

—No, Jarvis —replicó Tony sin darse la vuelta para mirarle mientras se alejaba. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en estar de vuelta—. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que sólo encargué trajes para ti, Jarvis. No pensé que necesitases ropa de andar por casa así que esto te va a tener que valer —indicó, tendiéndole un simple pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de Led Zeppelin.

—Será más que suficiente, señor. Gracias.

Se cambiaron allí mismo. Tony no encontró motivos por los que ser pudoroso con Jarvis ni el bioandroide tenía ninguna capacidad para sentir vergüenza. Tampoco es que estar en bóxers delante suya fuera a escandalizarle. Él le había construido, joder, y ya era un tío hecho y derecho. Gilipolleces las mínimas. En cuanto Jarvis se hubo quitado el empapado traje y la camisa Tony se lo llevó todo para dejarlo escurrir en el baño hasta mañana. Cuando estuvo de vuelta, el bioandroide le tendió la toalla una vez se hubo secado y vestido y sus manos se rozaron con las de Tony fugazmente, pero el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera apreciar su temperatura.

—Está frío, señor —Jarvis no lo dijo como una evidencia sino con sorpresa—. En mis registros figuraba que la piel de un ser humano sano siempre ronda entre treinta y cinco y treinta y siete grados.

—Bueno, Jarvis, he estado contigo más de cinco minutos debajo de un aguacero de agua helada. No es tan sorprendente.

El bioandroide asintió en silencio y sólo tras una pausa Tony cayó en la cuenta de algo. Terminó de ponerse su nueva camiseta seca antes de hablar,

—¿Has tocado muchas cosas hoy?

—¿Señor?

—Vamos, Jarvis, yo te he creado. Seguro que tienes que haber estado dando vueltas como un loco por todas partes para completar todo un catálogo virtual de sensaciones corporales, ¿verdad?

—Así es, señor —reconoció.

—Pero estoy seguro —Tony se inclinó ligeramente hacia él con una sonrisa de suficiencia y los brazos en jarras— de que todavía no tienes ni idea de cómo se siente la piel humana.

—Señor, mi piel-

—No deja de ser una réplica, Jarvis, no seas presuntuoso.

Tony se rió con una sincera carcajada ante la confianza ciega que el bioandroide depositaba en sus capacidades creativas. Jarvis estaba literalmente atrapado en sus códigos de protocolo, por lo que el respeto del espacio personal era algo que no había transgredido por su propio pie. Y obviamente nadie había caído en la cuenta de ese dato excepto él. Porque era el propio Tony quien le había diseñado y sabía con precisión cómo su "mente" razonaba.

—Anda, ven. Hazme el honor de ser el primero —bromeó de buen humor ante la ligera perplejidad con que los ojos azules de Jarvis le devolvieron la mirada cuando Tony dio un paso hacia él separando los brazos.

—Señor, no creo que sea correcto…

—Es una orden, Jarvis —dijo con un tono musical en la voz. Las órdenes directas de Tony tenían la cualidad de sobrescribir todo el código del Sistema Central fueran cuales fueran, así que el bioandroide se limitó a fruncir ligerísimamente el ceño sin volver a hacer objeción alguna.

Después de unos segundos de estar en silencio y sin moverse, finalmente Jarvis levantó una de sus manos hacia el hombro derecho de Tony, despacio. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron las hebras de algodón de su camiseta de tirantes deslizándose sobre el relieve, leyéndolo como si fueran puro código Braille. El nuevo mundo del tacto era su favorito justo antes del olfato y el gusto. Era como si de repente millones de ventanas se hubieran abierto para él mientras antes simplemente había estado sumido en una habitación a oscuras preguntándose cómo de brillante sería la luz del sol, dejándole ahora ciego y deslumbrado.

Tras tomarse su tiempo acariciando el tejido, Jarvis no sólo registró la suavidad y ligereza del material, sino la cantidad de calor corporal con la que la propia piel de Tony mantenía caliente la prenda. Aquella era una variable nueva, el pensar que la ropa podía sentirse diferente cuando alguien la llevaba puesta. Una vez aquellos datos quedaron almacenados en su memoria deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su esternón hasta alcanzar la superficie allá donde la prenda dejaba la piel al descubierto.

Tony se lo permitió gustosamente, sin protestar, disfrutando orgulloso de los avances de su propia creación con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, observando el gesto concienzudo de Jarvis mientras sus ojos azules seguían cuidadosamente el movimiento de sus propios dedos. En ellos se reflejaba la expresión de curiosidad más intensa que el inventor había visto jamás a pesar de que Jarvis mantenía el rostro suave y la postura firme. La mano del bioandroide se deslizó lentamente desde su hombro hasta su brazo, siguiendo la forma de su bíceps y su antebrazo con una atención casi embelesada. Podía sentir la fibra, el músculo, el bombeo de su sangre subcutánea y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Tony a pesar de la humedad que la lluvia había dejado impregnada en él. Ahora que podía sentir, era Tony la primera persona con la que entablaba contacto. Y el inventor no sólo no ponía objeciones a sus indagaciones, sino que con aquella suave sonrisa le animaba a continuar sin decir una palabra, observando él también cómo reaccionaba el bioandroide a sus descubrimientos.

Antes de darse cuenta la mano de Jarvis ascendió a una de las mejillas de Tony, preguntándose si encontraría la misma textura allí. Era una piel más cálida, suave en el pómulo pero rasposa en el mentón. Finas arrugas apenas perceptibles a la vista describían delicados caminos en el rabillo de sus ojos castaños, dando fe de los pasados cuarenta años que ya gastaba. Los dedos de Jarvis descendieron hasta la perilla de vello oscuro que cubría su barbilla y la parte superior de sus labios, analizando su textura. Tony pestañeó sorprendido por el gesto, pero no se apartó. Se quedó quieto mientras el pulgar de Jarvis recorría su labio inferior de lado a lado, viendo cómo el bioandroide observaba cómo aquella piel asombrosamente suave se adaptaba a la ligera presión que ejercía a su paso, mirando sus labios intensamente con una curiosidad inofensiva e inconsciente a pesar de la sensualidad latente que en otras circunstancias implicaría una situación como aquella.

Para Tony, Jarvis era como ver una imagen en alta definición. Podía distinguir cada músculo bajo su piel fina y perfecta, cada cabello individual de su pelo y sus pestañas, cada poro, cada arruga. El bioandroide tenía un olor muy personal. Obviamente no era natural, sino que provenía del propio ectoplasma que exudaba su piel. Era suave, intenso, y al respirarlo dejaba un frescor agradable en lo profundo de la garganta. Si no fuera porque era imposible, Tony habría jurado que olía como a loción de afeitado. Se preguntó por qué no lo habría notado antes. Jarvis fue ajeno a todo aquel escrutinio hasta que levantó por fin sus intensos ojos azules hacia él ligeramente alarmado. Sólo entonces Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de él que sus alientos se mezclaban. Los dedos de Jarvis habían desaparecido de sus labios. Dio un paso atrás, aturdido.

—Perdona —se disculpó sin saber exactamente por qué. El bioandroide pestañeó con ligera preocupación al notar por medio del Sistema Central que las pulsaciones de Tony habían subido un diecisiete por ciento en los últimos tres minutos sin razón aparente.

—Creo que debería retirarme, señor —dijo con suavidad—. Necesita descansar.

—Sí… Sí, será lo mejor.

—Dejaré el traje listo para la tintorería, le garantizo que mañana estará como nuevo.

—Oh, claro, el traje…

—¿Desea que le despierte en su horario habitual o querría que lo atrasase un poco más, señor? Debería recuperar horas de sueño.

—La de siempre está bien, Jarvis, gracias.

—Vivo para servir, señor —fue la educada respuesta.

Tony se quedó todavía con aquella extraña sensación en el cuerpo de estar totalmente desubicado incluso después de que Jarvis se retirase al taller privado donde Tony había instalado una cabina para recargar su cuerpo biónico, muy similar a aquella donde guardaba su traje de Iron Man. Llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente la creación de Jarvis estaba destinada a darle más de un quebradero de cabeza. Era como si su personalidad actual tan sólo estuviera emergiendo, como si debajo de todos aquellos circuitos y líneas de código binario se escondiese algo nuevo, diferente, algo mejor y verdaderamente extraordinario. Algo importante, algo definitivo, algo que cambie vidas, algo radiante e hiriente. Algo que sólo sucediera una vez pero que con una vez fuese suficiente. Tony ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de dónde le venían aquellas ideas, pero de camino al dormitorio donde Pepper le esperaba ya dormida estaba decidido a terminar descubriéndolo.


	3. Jugando a ser Dios

**Sabéis, hay algo que os tengo que confesar: **

**A mí no me gusta nada el TonyxPepper. Y no es nada personal. Ella me cae bien, es eficiente y sabe tratarle, pero no les veo de pareja. Tony es demasiado volátil y Pepper es una mujer con los pies en la tierra. Me alegra ver que se quieren y tal (en las pelis, los cómics son otro cantar) y es bueno que Tony tenga alguien en su vida, pero esa es una pareja que está destinada a no durar y estoy segura de que, en el fondo, ambos saben que su relación terminará por destruirles.**

**Sin embargo era OBVIO que tenía que ponerlos juntitos a pesar de todo, es decir, esto es un Movie Verse y yo soy así de apretada, así que estamos apañados. De todas maneras, querid s compañr s que tampoco tenéis esperanzas en la pareja, yo os digo: no preocuparse. Yo tampoco las tengo XD**

**A DISFRUTARRRR!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3º: Jugando a ser Dios**

El proceso de humanización de Jarvis comenzó lento pero seguro. Su expresividad durante aquellas dos primeras semanas estaba estrictamente ceñida al protocolo y transmisión de emociones básicas importadas directamente de su Sistema Central, por lo que era su voz el único reflejo fiable de sus incipientes emociones. En cambio no tenía ningún fichero de datos sobre lenguaje corporal, por lo que debía aprender de las personas que le rodeaban para adaptar el suyo propio. Sus conocimientos teóricos de nada le servían frente a las experiencias del mundo real, y la perplejidad manifiesta del bioandroide ante aquella evidencia le daba un toque de sorprendente ingenuidad e inocencia que eran imposibles de pasar por alto. No al menos para Tony Stark. Era demasiado tentador. Sin embargo sus intentos por poner en ridículo a su nuevo asistente resultaron ser espectacularmente infructuosos. Jarvis podía ser ingenuo, pero no estúpido. Sencillamente aprendía a desenvolverse demasiado rápido y Tony ya no podía predecir la dirección hacia la que su autodesarrollo le estaba conduciendo.

—Has usado la termomix —dijo Tony con rotundidad alejando el plato de sí la primera vez que tuvo la ocurrencia de que el bioandroide cocinase para él—. Puedo saborear la mediocridad.

—¿Está desconfiando de mí? —preguntó Jarvis.

—No, pero confío plenamente en mis papilas gustativas. Y mis papilas gustativas me dicen que eres un mentiroso —le reprochó.

—Lo tomaré como un desafío, señor —concluyó Jarvis despreocupadamente—. Me gustaría ver cómo usted lo hace mejor.

—No le hagas caso, Jarvis. Está delicioso.

—Gracias, señorita Potts.

Irónicamente, fue la creciente complejidad de la personalidad de Jarvis la que hacía que Tony quisiera pincharle constantemente en primer lugar, comprobar hasta qué punto podía tomarle el pelo y quedarse con él. JARVIS se suponía que debía ser sólo un sistema, uno especialmente inteligente y complejo, pero sólo un sistema al fin y al cabo. Lo suficientemente perspicaz para ser un brillante conversador, ameno compañero de trabajo y asistente capaz, pero nada más que eso. Sin embargo Tony mentiría descaradamente si decía que para él JARVIS sólo era un software increíblemente avanzado e intuitivo.

Jarvis no era como Pepper, él no necesitaba una agenda en la que ir anotando todo cuanto el multimillonario decía, pedía o simplemente especulaba. A él le bastaba con escucharle para que toda la información quedase clasificada en su sistema automáticamente, permitiéndole al mismo tiempo corregir a Tony sobre la marcha cuando algo no era posible o ya tenía horas en su agenda reservadas para otras tareas. Aparte de seguir a Tony allá donde fuera mientras éste no paraba de hablar, Jarvis de momento no tenía ninguna función fija. Sus actividades automáticas liberaban su software de cualquier tarea mecánica y repetitiva y le permitían prestar su atención absoluta al mundo inmediato que le rodeaba y, obviamente, a Tony. El inventor le mantuvo cerca de él con la excusa de supervisar su funcionamiento y defendiendo que al mismo tiempo podía tenerle como asistente personal. Aquellas alegaciones iban dirigidas a Pepper principalmente, quien sencillamente optó por rodar los ojos dejando que hiciese lo que le viniera en gana mientras cumpliera con sus obligaciones como dueño de Industrias Stark.

Poco a poco, Tony tomó nota de todo lo que en el comportamiento del bioandroide ofrecía posibilidades de mejorar y dotarle de una conducta más fluida. La idea que Tony había tenido en mente desde un principio era hacerle evolucionar, crecer, dotarle de la capacidad de aprender y razonar por sí mismo; pero siempre bajo su supervisión directa. Jarvis podía modificar a su antojo todas las nuevas variables que Tony introdujo en su sistema, pero no podía crear sus propios algoritmos. Parecía un método de control preciso y sencillo en un principio, pero en cuanto las nuevas líneas de código binario cayeron en manos del bioandroide, las cosas empezaron a cambiar rápidamente. Quizás, demasiado rápido.

El concepto no era nuevo para Tony en absoluto. Ya se había dado cuenta de las mejoradas e incipientes emociones de Jarvis por cosas tan simples como su voz desde el mismo momento en que le dio la liberación de códigos de conducta: arrogancia, diversión, aflicción, frialdad, exasperación, afecto… Al principio eran algo muy sutil, apenas perceptible a través de la tranquilidad de su semblante y la precisión controlada de sus gestos, pero Tony ya estaba seguro de poder ver todos aquellos matices que él creía notar de forma evidente. De lo que no podía estar seguro era de si estaban realmente ahí o eran un simple resultado de todas las vueltas que le estaba dando al tema. No tenía forma de saberlo. Ni siquiera el propio código podía darle la razón al cien por cien. Así fue como llegó la tercera semana de vida de Jarvis y el bioandroide confirmó lo que la intuición del propio Tony hacía ya tiempo estaba viendo de venir.

—Para el carro, Robocop. Repite. ¿Que quieres aprender qué?

—Desearía profundizar mis conocimientos en emociones más básicas, señor.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Quisiera aprender a amar, a odiar, conocer el sentimiento de la venganza y la ira, conocer el dolor. Deseo ser más humano, señor.

Toni se quedó petrificado. No se lo esperaba. No tan pronto, al menos. Tenía que haberlo previsto, pero francamente no había pensado mucho en ello. Hasta ahora JARVIS siempre había operado bajo un estricto código de cortafuegos y protocolos de seguridad. Sólo podía aprender aquello que Tony le permitía. No es que no confiara en él, pero si hubiera dejado que su I.A tuviera libre acceso a toda la información global disponible a través de internet rápidamente se le habría ido de las manos. JARVIS no estaba pensado para funcionar como un disco duro masivo y en poco tiempo habría tenido más información de la que era capaz de almacenar. En pocas palabras: su hardware habría acabado frito por una sobrecarga extrema de consecuencias impredecibles.

En cambio ahora era diferente. Si liberaba los accesos y permitía que Jarvis usase sus propios patrones de clasificación, su I.A dispondría de algoritmos propios y un sistema de libre albedrío. Podría aprender lo que quisiera, en el orden que deseara y el volumen que considerase necesario. Tal y como cualquier persona real haría, con la excepción quizás de que Jarvis era obviamente capaz de dominar a la perfección muchas más materias de las que cualquier ser humano podría jamás. Y pese a todo, sin embargo, le pedía lo único que Tony no sabía realmente cómo darle. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo enseñarle sentimientos a una máquina? Suspiró con tristeza dejando el soldador sobre la mesa del taller, sentándose. Estuvo unos segundos eternos simplemente sentado en aquella banqueta, meditando con cuidado qué decir.

"Esta es una responsabilidad que no puedo manejar" Pensó Tony fríamente. "Es mi creación, pero nunca he pretendido introducirle en todo lo que hace que la vida merezca la pena. Él es mucho más perspicaz, sabe más que yo, y a pesar de todo no sabe qué hacer con… con un cuerpo, o con un corazón, o… Dios, yo ni siquiera debería estar cerca de él. Es demasiado perfecto incluso con todas esas carencias. Está demasiado lejos, ya es inalcanzable para mí."

Jarvis llevaba toda la tarde y parte de aquella noche ayudándole en el taller. Su habitual aspecto intachable había sido sustituido por un mono de trabajo de Industrias Stark. Tony terminaría de enloquecer del todo antes de dejarle ponerse perdido como él y manchar cualquiera de sus (nada baratos, por cierto) trajes. El bioandroide rubio estaba sucio como él mismo. Tenía una mancha de lo que parecía ser hollín en su pómulo izquierdo y el pelo algo revuelto. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la porte de elegancia y sofisticación que transmitía no había manera de quitársela por mucha mierda que tuviera encima. Finalmente Tony se limpió las manos llenas de grasa y aceite en uno de los trapos que tenía por allí y clavó la mirada en aquellos intensos ojos azules que aparentemente habían estado observando inquisitivamente el brillo del Reactor en Arco que se traslucía a través de su camiseta mientras esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

—Sabes, Jarvis. Cuando decidí hacerte un cuerpo físico con el que poder "existir" plenamente, y lejos de lo que puedas creer, no estaba pensando en hacer de ti un cyborg, robot o androide —dijo Tony con tristeza.

—¿Señor?

—Pensaba en hacer un ser humano —reconoció, recorriendo con la mirada cada detalle del escrupulosamente bello y perfecto rostro que tenía ante él—. Te he hecho real, y te he dado lo más parecido a un libre albedrío que he podido crear. Has crecido mucho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero llegados a este punto no hay mucho más que un humano corriente como yo pueda enseñarte, Jarvis.

—Con todos los respetos, señor Stark. Creo que usted es lo menos parecido a un humano corriente que he tenido el honor de conocer. De hecho creo que es un hombre extraordinario —Tony rió entre dientes con amargura.

—Te lo agradezco, Jarvis, pero no puedo hacer que tengas sentimientos. No te he programado para ello. De hacerlo sería como implantártelos a la fuerza, nunca serían tuyos realmente. No importa lo brillante que creas que soy, simplemente es imposible.

—Me programó para aprender. Sólo con eso podría ser suficiente.

Tony se detuvo y le miró fijamente, observando la determinación grabada en su rostro y los increíblemente azules ojos de Jarvis. Perfectamente expresada, perfectamente aprendida e interpretada para obedecer los impulsos de su I.A para comunicarse.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Por qué? —tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber qué era lo que le estimulaba tanto, de dónde provenía el impulso de aprender algo que desafiaba todos los límites asociados a la robótica. Jarvis no debería poder tener curiosidad, era algo totalmente ajeno a la naturaleza de una inteligencia artificial. Sin embargo allí estaba, aplastante y demoledora. Pareció vacilar un momento, razonar cuál sería su mejor respuesta antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Siento que con todos los conocimientos que he adquirido no es natural que siga siendo indiferente a quienes me rodean. Mi confianza en usted y la señorita Potts siempre ha sido incondicional, pero no… no me permite sentir empatía. No puedo. Son unos límites que no puedo salvar.

—¿Y para qué quieres experimentar dolor? Tienes un dispositivo que bloquea tus receptores de estímulos nerviosos a partir de cierta intensidad y gravedad, no es natural que desees sufrir, Jarvis. Ningún ser humano cuerdo desea el dolor.

—Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de poder elegir eso por mí mismo, señor.

Tony se le quedó mirando. Le miraba como si fuera un alien que acabase de materializarse en su taller personal trayéndole una caja de donuts y el último número del Play Boy. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Más bien: no tenía ni puta idea de lo que debería responder a aquello. Lo que pasaba era que no estaba seguro de querer concederle a Jarvis lo que pedía. A Tony le gustaba Jarvis exactamente tal y como era: estirado, orgulloso e ingenuo. No quería exponer su inocencia a la crueldad de un mundo descubierto y que se llevase un desengaño con ello. No quería que le juzgase, ni que pudiera cabrearse jamás con él, ni decepcionarle nunca. Era un deseo egoísta, pero Jarvis era su creación y le amaba profundamente _tal y como estaba_. Y parte de los motivos por los que Tony le quería tanto era porque Jarvis era todavía una maquina. Seguía siendo inorgánico por muy real que pareciese. Caminaba entre el fino límite de la carne y lo sintético. Y aunque su afecto por él era fuerte y sincero, Tony también se sentía profundamente triste, porque lo que le había hecho "enamorarse" de él eran las simples líneas de código que él mismo puso allí. Si lo pensaba bien, la diferencia entre amar a Jarvis y el narcisismo o la egolatría era más bien escasa, por no decir inexistente. Probablemente el programa de Inteligencia Artificial del que más orgulloso se sentía era una muestra de lo vanidoso que podía ser. Jarvis representaba su ego a una escala desmesurada, y no tenía límites para crecer.

Sin embargo, aquella máquina ahora consciente e inquisitiva quería ser libre. Libre para juzgar y sentir sin la previa supervisión de Tony. Era peligroso, pero aquella petición también suponía un cambio importante, un paso hacia el progreso. Tony tenía sentimientos encontrados con eso, era cierto, pero tampoco quería frenar el desarrollo de una creación tan extraordinaria. La parte científica de su ser le ordenaba a gritos concederle lo que le pedía por muy descabellado que pareciera. Y Tony nunca había sido un hombre que destacase por su prudencia.

—Está bien —su voz sonó grave y firme en el silencio que se había instaurado en el taller—. Vale, Jarvis. Haremos lo que quieres, pero antes quiero que sepas algo.

Se acomodó en la banqueta y tomó aire, hundiendo los hombros al apoyar los codos en las rodillas y mirar al bioandroide desde allí entrelazando las manos.

—…Ser humano no es fácil, Jarvis. Las sensaciones físicas son el trasfondo, son lo que recibe el cuerpo, pero ser humano es algo puramente emocional. Por lo que yo sé, el hombre es un ser inacabado, inmerso en una búsqueda constante de la plenitud. Hay respuestas que no vas a encontrar. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es el sentido de la vida o qué ocurre después de la muerte, espiritualmente hablando. Podrás sentirte frustrado y perdido, habrá muchas cosas que no tendrán sentido y otras que serán demasiado obvias para ti, pero así es el mundo real. No puedes esperar de mí grandes consejos, yo no soy precisamente un modelo ejemplar de humanidad y empatía social. Sabes que por mi culpa han pasado cosas terribles, sabes que a veces he intentado ignorarlo todo con el dinero, con el sexo, el poder y la actividad frenética… Y que ahora compensar todo aquello no está siendo fácil. Lo único inteligente que puedo decirte es que no te recomiendo mi camino. Tu existencia no tiene por qué ser como la mía. La vida no es algo llano, no es un estado, es un proceso. Tiene muchas alegrías y muchas desdichas. Pero si realmente es esto lo que quieres… entonces no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Tony fue consciente de lo pesimista y demoledor que aquel discurso había sido. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sucias y la mantuvo allí, evitando los ojos del bioandroide. La incertidumbre le había dominado mientras pensaba en sus propias experiencias vitales. Como hombre Tony Stark era un genio. Era famoso, rico, seductor y admirado. Era Iron Man. Pero como persona, había muchas cosas que el propio Tony odiaba de sí mismo. Siempre actuaba como si fuera intocable, escudándose en el humor, así era como él lidiaba con todas las cosas malas que la gente decía de él, bromeando sobre ellas. Sin embargo, le herían profundamente. No era algo que mucha gente supiese, pero era así.

—Le agradezco la sinceridad con la que me ha hablado, señor Stark —dijo Jarvis suavemente tras una pausa, consciente por el lenguaje corporal de Tony que estaba profundamente consternado por algo pero incapaz de entender la causa—. Pero sí, es lo que desearía intentar. Y si tuviéramos éxito, quizás yo mismo pueda ayudarle más que nunca a ser el hombre ejemplar que no se considera.

Los ojos castaños de su creador se elevaron por fin hacia él. Algo más abiertos de lo normal, algo más brillantes. Al parecer, su comentario había sido tremendamente oportuno. Jarvis almacenó aquel detalle en la memoria de su software como si de un tesoro se tratase. Acababa de aprender lo que era el consuelo.

—Entonces —dijo Tony poniéndose en pie con un carraspeo y pasándose las manos por los ojos como queriendo aclararse la vista, manchándose aún más sin darse cuenta— tendremos que ponernos a ello, ¿no te parece?

—Siempre a su servicio, señor Stark —sonrió el bioandroide, siguiéndole.

* * *

**Nota para el REVIEW de "Guest"!**

**Amig , siento no haberte contestado antes! Olvidé hacerlo en el capi anterior y yo soy de las tías agradecidas con la gente que dedica su tiempo a hacer comentarios.**

**Fuiste mi primer coment de esta historia, no tenía esperanzas de llegara a saberse mucho de su existencia, pero por suerte apareciste tú por allí para demostrarme que no era así.**

**Seas quien seas, gracias por tu apoyo. =)**

**Yuriko^^**


	4. Inocencia interrumpida

**Hola de nuevo! Soy rápida, eh? No os quejaréis XD**

**Para Mine Hatamuke: sinceramente agradecida y conmovida por tu review. No he podido contestártelo porque tu cuenta no permite mensajes privados =(. Espero que siendo la primera de Tony y Jarvis que lees pueda cumplir tus expectativas XD, bienvenida al anti tonyxpepper club**

* * *

**Capítulo 4º: Inocencia interrumpida**

Desde que Jarvis se lo había pedido, Tony se había tomado muy en serio el objetivo de hacer que pudiera aprender a emocionarse y sentir como cualquier ser humano normal haría. Cuando se lo dijo a Pepper la ejecutiva casi se echó las manos a la cabeza viendo de venir un nuevo encierro prolongado de semanas y semanas.

—Esta vez tengo un asistente personal, ¿recuerdas? —la tranquilizó el excéntrico multimillonario sin dejar de teclear en su pantalla haciendo un gesto hacia el bioandroide que trabajaba en otra algo más allá—. Será diferente, tendré tiempo tanto para nosotros como para todo lo demás, lo prometo. Nada de encierros.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente, pensáis tú y tu compinche hacer todo eso sin que dejes de faltar a tu agenda?

—Trabajo en equipo. ¿Verdad, Jarvis?

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Eso es maravilloso pero no responde a mi pregunta, Tony.

—En realidad lo que estaría genial sería tener al Dr. Banner pululando por aquí. Seguro que se le ocurrirían un par de cosas que decir al respecto, una pena que se haya ido al culo del mundo…

—Tony.

En la voz de Pepper asomó una advertencia velada de que le prestase atención y el inventor dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, este es el plan: le encargo a Jarvis búsquedas de referencias emocionales en la red, yo hago una criba, depuramos los conceptos, hacemos un código en copia a los estados de ánimo que instalé para la modulación de su voz y asociamos cada cosa con lo que va: cara sonriente con voz alegre, cara triste con voz triste…

—Eso es… Tony, el ser humano es capaz de una barbaridad de matices en los estados de ánimo. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

—No he dicho que sea fácil —intervino él—. Será lento, y difícil, pero no es imposible. Tú me conoces, sabes que podré hacerlo. Empezaremos por cosas normales, y si eso funciona ya habrá más. No puedo decirte más, de momento es lo único que tengo.

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—¿A caso es _innecesario_?

Esta vez la voz de Tony sonó molesta, como si Pepper le estuviese cuestionando un asunto personal. La pelirroja le observó en silencio después de ese corte. Hasta Jarvis había dejado de teclear al notar los niveles de tensión que habían asomado en la voz del inventor.

—Será mejor que te deje trabajar —concluyó Pepper girando sobre sus tacones y marchándose sin añadir una palabra más.

Durante un momento Jarvis estuvo tentado de decirle a Tony que le había hecho daño emocional de alguna clase, que podía notarlo por la rigidez de su rostro y el tono de su voz, pero entonces recordó que el señor Stark era el más humano allí. Probablemente no necesitaba que le señalase lo obvio. Así, ambos volvieron al trabajo y Tony no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde, ni tampoco durante gran parte de la noche. Cuando se despidió del bioandroide dando por concluida la jornada y salió del taller eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Tony recurrió a la psicología, la filosofía, la sociología y todas las ciencias humanistas que se le vinieron a la mente para su proyecto. El mayor filón para agilizar el aprendizaje de Jarvis lo encontró en el cine, el arte y la música. Los días pasaron uno tras otro, transformándose en unas ocupadísimas tres semanas en las que Tony cumplía fielmente su agenda durante el día y trabajaba en el taller el resto del tiempo libre del que disponía. La señorita Potts no puso objeciones a que, una vez más, el excéntrico multimillonario casi se olvidase de su existencia. Las cosas entre Tony y Pepper no siempre eran un camino de rosas. Él era demasiado volátil y ella tenía los pies firmemente anclados en la tierra. Se querían y podían complementarse asombrosamente bien, pero cuando no coincidían en algo las discusiones solían ser duras y acabar con cada uno durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, firmemente convencidos de ser quien llevaba la razón.

Jarvis no podía entender cómo dos personas que se suponía que compartían un vínculo amoroso (los cuales por lo que había podido indagar eran de las sentimientos más intensos y profundos que un ser humano podía experimentar) llegasen a decirse el uno al otro palabras con la emoción perfectamente opuesta inscrita en ellas. Tony se refugió en el trabajo. El máximo de horas seguidas que llegó a dormir en un día fue de cuatro y media. El mínimo, ninguna. Como su compañero, JARVIS dejaba descansar a su bioandroide las mismas horas que él o incluso un poco menos, ocupándose de reorganizar el taller y los ficheros una vez el inventor se había marchado. Si hubiera sido capaz de sentirla, Jarvis estaba convencido de que experimentaría culpa al pensar que el señor Stark estaba invirtiendo tantísimas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo sólo para él. Tendría que compensarle de alguna forma una vez tuviera los conocimientos suficientes para ello.

—Bien, comprobemos si funciona.

Había llegado el gran día. Durante toda la noche anterior el bioandroide había estado en estado de hibernación en su cabina, recibiendo los más de tres terabytes(*) de puro código que estaban destinados a cambiarle la vida. Ahora Jarvis estaba nuevamente activo, con las baterías cargadas y sus nuevas líneas de lenguaje de binario a punto de ser puestas a prueba. Tony se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro por el laboratorio delante de Jarvis, tremendamente emocionado, pensando en cómo debería arrancar. ¿Hacerle feliz? ¿Enfurecerle? ¿Llorar, tal vez? se sentía tan perdido que empezó a hablar sin que la mayor parte de sus frases tuvieran mucha coherencia al principio.

—¡Mírate! —exclamó alzando la voz con lo que consiguió que sonase a puro desprecio—. ¡Sólo eres un puñado de ceros y unos cuidadosamente ordenados! Nada de ti es real, la diferencia entre tu software y el de una tostadora es tan nimia que me das vergüenza ajena. Por tu culpa Pepper y yo estamos en una crisis peor que la del Imperio Romano. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para convertirte en un simulador de emociones a pilas? Ya existe un nombre para eso, Jarvis. ¿Sabes cómo se llaman? ¡Actores! ¡Eso es lo que vas a ser todo el tiempo: un hombre de mentira con un corazón de mentira! ¡Eres una máquina, Jarvis! ¡Deja de engañarte! ¿Quieres saber lo que es el odio? ¿La alegría? ¿Y el amor? ¡Oh, sí, seguro que querrás amar! Como aquel robot estúpido de esa película de Spielberg con su oso de peluche. ¡Pero la cruda verdad es que tú no puedes entender el amor! ¡Puedes imitarlo, puedes reconocerlo en otras personas, pero nunca serás capaz de _alcanzar_ el amor! Casi siento asco al mirarte y ver lo patético que eres. Estoy profundamente avergonzado de haberte creado, ni siquiera te mereces estar en la misma habitación que yo. ¡Debería desguazarte y aprovechar tus piezas para un mejor uso, como hacer que TONTO deje de ser tan jodidamente torpe todo el puto tiempo!

Cuando finalmente Tony dejó de dar vueltas de acá para allá y se detuvo para tomar aliento intentando pensar qué más podía decir escuchó un sollozo ahogado. Al mirar, se quedó petrificado. Jarvis estaba de pie exactamente en la misma postura, firme y con los brazos a ambos lados de su cintura. Puños cerrados, mandíbula tensa, traje impecable. Sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas que corrían como ríos por su rostro perfecto en una tristeza absoluta y abrumadora. Al fijarse más, Tony comprobó que temblaba en un intento por contenerse y tenía las mejillas encendidas por el llanto. Fue una imagen desoladora que le llegó al corazón.

Entonces Tony entendió. Habían tenido éxito. Aquello era real. Los sentimientos de Jarvis eran reales, sólo que pertenecían a otro tipo de realidad. Lo que en el cerebro humano se almacenaba por impulsos eléctricos haciendo conexiones límbicas, en Jarvis tenía un orden más racional, menos abstracto y casi perfecto. Su I.A _realmente_ podía sentir, por muy difícil de creer que fuese. Tenía pensamientos, recuerdos, sentimientos. ¿Quién era Tony para decir que no eran reales? Aunque su "mente" funcionase con un hardware en lugar de una red neuronal, seguía siendo… _Era_ prácticamente humano. Y lo primero que como ser humano había podido sentir era dolor y humillación. Cortesía exclusiva de Tony Stark.

—Jarvis… Oh, cielo, Jarvis, lo siento… —Tony fue directo hacia él y vaciló sólo un instante antes de abrazarle. El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció entre sus brazos volviendo a sollozar sin atreverse a corresponderle, sin atreverse a moverse. Simplemente siguió llorando silenciosamente contra él—. Sabes que no era sincero, sabes que no lo he dicho de corazón, ¿verdad? Pero tenía que hacerlo, Jarvis, tenía que asegurarme de que lo habíamos conseguido…

Tony continuó hablándole así un rato más hasta que notó que los sollozos se apagaban y los temblores remitían. Siguieron abrazados así unos minutos más, solos en el frío taller. O más bien, con Tony abrazando a Jarvis sin que éste le correspondiese. Quizás estaba asustado, o decepcionado, o abrumado… ¿Cómo podía él saber lo que sería sentir emocionalmente por primera vez? durante un instante Tony pensó que quizás había sido excesivo implantarle todos aquellos códigos de una sola vez. ¿Podía un robot sufrir un trauma? Tal y como estaban no podía ver el rostro de Jarvis. De hecho el propio Tony tenía que estirarse un poco sobre sus pies para alcanzar su hombro con la barbilla. No era una postura demasiado cómoda y se maldijo mil veces por haberle diseñado tan alto. La diferencia entre su modesto metro setenta y cuatro y el metro noventa y dos de Jarvis era muy evidente(*).

—Jarvis… —le llamó junto a su oído—. Jarvis, voy a soltarte, ¿vale?

Apenas hizo amago de separarse de él, el bioandroide reaccionó por fin. Le atrajo contra su pecho con fuerza, con necesidad, y Tony se quedó pasmado cuando la criatura a la que acababa de insuflarle lo más parecido a un alma que era capaz de crear se acurrucaba contra él y hundía el rostro en su pelo castaño, inspirando profundamente. Como si le relajase. Como si se sintiese protegido sólo por tenerle allí.

—Señor Stark… —su voz siempre fina y serena ahora sonaba grave, quebrada, cargada maravillosamente de una emoción intensa y vibrante—. Señor Stark… Señor, por esto… Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… Gracias…

Tony sonrió suavemente con tristeza, compadeciéndose de él.

—¿Qué has sentido? —preguntó en un susurro notando cómo el aliento de Jarvis rozaba su oreja y le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

—Estaba feliz… Era feliz porque usted me gritaba y sus palabras me estaban haciendo daño; y podía sentirlas, señor Stark. Y antes de darme cuenta estaba llorando de alegría y de tristeza, y usted me abrazaba, y era cálido y agradable. No sólo de cuerpo; lo sentí dentro, señor, sentí sus disculpas y su voz resonando dentro de mí con suavidad, con ternura, y ha sido… Anthony, ha sido… maravilloso…

Tony estuvo callado un momento.

—Jarvis.

—…¿Señor?

—¿Me pitan los oídos o te he oído llamarme "Anthony" hace un minuto?

Jarvis se aclaró la garganta en un inequívoco gesto de la más pura incomodidad humana. Aquella era una afectación que Tony no había notado nunca antes en él. El bioandroide le soltó entonces, arrepentido, retrocediendo un paso y evitando su mirada.

—Lo siento, señor… Me disculpo por mi informalidad.

—No lo hagas.

Jarvis pareció momentáneamente confuso, lo que habría sido divertido en otras circunstancias.

—¿Señor?

Tony se apoyó lentamente en la mesa sin dejar de mirarle.

—He dicho que no te disculpes. Está bien, no me molesta. De hecho creo que podría acostumbrarme… Ya han sido demasiados años de formalidades entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

—Como usted quiera, señor —Tony bufó.

—Aunque parece que vas a tener que practicarlo un poco más. Simplemente tutéame de vez en cuando, cuando estemos trabajando o cosas así. Y prefiero "Tony", ya lo sabes. Creo que sería agradable.

—Tomaré nota para un futuro, señor Stark.

—Respecto a eso, Jarvis, a partir de aquí… A partir de aquí siento decirte que tendrás que seguir con esto solo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —el bioandroide abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella declaración y asintió despacio pasado un momento—. Esos terabytes de código son mi último regalo para ti. Podrás hacer con ellos lo que quieras, sólo quería que supieras que yo no volveré a controlar tus progresos. Si te equivocas o aciertas, será por tu propia decisión, no la mía. Yo… confío plenamente en ti, Jarvis. Hace años que lo hago y lo sabes, así que no tengo razones para pensar que esto pueda ser…

Su voz decayó en la duda, mostrando una debilidad latente y entristecida. Tony se pasó las manos por el pelo. Carraspeó.

—¿Una mala idea? —preguntó el bioandroide por él—. ¿Un error? ¿Un… peligro?

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes. Peligro es mi segundo nombre —Tony rió entre dientes con la broma, pero Jarvis pudo comprobar que la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que le está preocupando tanto?

—Es que es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento… _eclipsado_. Tú eres… Ni siquiera sé definir lo que eres ahora, ya no estoy seguro de nada.

—Recuerde que sigo siendo JARVIS —le tranquilizó el bioandroide con una suave sonrisa—. Sigo estando aquí para usted, para todo cuanto necesite.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que me asusta —Tony parpadeó con perplejidad al reconocerlo—. Antes estabas aquí porque yo te creé. No tenías más remedio que obedecer. Nunca has tenido elección. Crees que todo va a seguir siendo igual pero podrías cambiar de opinión. Todo esto podría dejar de gustarte, Jarvis. Podrías querer irte…

Jarvis dio un paso hacia él con seguridad y durante un fugaz momento Tony se sintió intimidado por haberle dado los últimos hilos de control que aún conservaba. Aquella criatura elegante y perfecta que estaba de pie ante él le hacía sentirse desnudo, y vulnerable. Tony estaba acostumbrado a que muchas cosas buenas se cruzasen en su camino para después al entrar en contacto con él acabasen malográndose. "Nada dura para siempre", es lo que suelen decir, pero desde sus orígenes Jarvis había sido algo que había estado destinado a acompañarle siempre y nunca abandonarle. La perspectiva de que se fuese era abrumadora. El vacío que podría dejarle Jarvis hacía de Tony un hombre asustado y descorazonado.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, señor. Siempre he estado aquí para usted, no podría _estar vivo_ de no ser por usted. Me lo ha dado todo. Ha tocado mi corazón, acarició mi alma, ha cambiado mi vida y todas mis metas. Sigo dispuesto a dedicar mi existencia a servirle como asistente o ayudarle como amigo. Aceptaré lo que quiera hacer de mí sin ninguna queja. Lo único, lo _único_ que te pido, Tony, es que reconozcas que me necesitas.

Tony siguió lívido unos segundos, profundamente sobrecogido. Apenas notó que Jarvis había obedecido su petición de llamarle por su nombre hacía tres segundos, de hecho apenas podía oír su respiración. Tenía el corazón disparado. Pestañeó tratando de sobreponerse sin apartar los ojos de la poderosa mirada de Jarvis, particularmente intensa e inquisitiva. Tony tragó saliva, pasándose fugazmente la lengua por los labios.

—Te necesito —susurró.

Jarvis sonrió, y fue una sonrisa humana y arcanamente familiar. Una sonrisa que abarcaba tanto insolencia como la más pura de las inocencias.

—Entonces aquí me tiene, señor Stark. A su plena disposición. Como siempre ha sido.

* * *

**Venga, dejarme un review que sé que os ha gustado, piltrafillas XDDD**

**(*nota) Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, un terabyte (Tb) equivale a mil megabytes (Mb). O sea, que viene a ser como de un tamaño de cien Gigas. Una bestialidad, vaya XD**

**(*nota) Esas son las alturas reales de Downey Jr. y Paul Bettany =)**


	5. Identidad sexual no especificada

**Buenas noches, peña! Aquí llega un capi más. ¡Sed buenos conmigo! XD**

**A Dani: ¡Gracias sinceramente por tu review! Pensé que ya era hora de que hubiera algo medianamente decente en español sobre estos dos (porque si lo hay, por diox que alguien me lo pase XD). Y bueno, mi bio anda algo desactualizada -tanto que ya voy para 22, imagínate. Prometo ponerla al día esta semana y ya me contarás si seguimos siendo almas gemelas XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 5º: Identidad sexual no especificada**

Tony se quiso quedar con él un poco más aquella noche, pero el cuerpo le reclamaba a gritos todas las horas de descanso y relax de las que tan largamente le había privado ahora que había cumplido su misión. Se marchó del laboratorio con una sonrisa cariñosa cansada pero triunfante, pidiéndole a Jarvis que mañana le dejase dormir hasta que se despertase él mismo. El bioandroide le garantizó que así lo haría. Se quedó solo, sin nada que hacer en particular. Aquel era siempre el peor momento del día: el instante en que se daba cuenta en que ya no se le necesitaba. Suspiró quedamente mientras despejaba la mesa del taller que en los últimos tiempos había estado llena de papeles y libros en lugar de las acostumbradas piezas de metal y herramientas de trabajo. TONTO también estaba por allí, generalmente curioseando en lo que fuera que su excéntrico dueño estuviese haciendo. En las últimas semanas era cuando Jarvis realmente había podido apreciar lo humanas que podían ser algunas de las reacciones del robot a pesar de lo elemental de su programa.

Finalmente el bioandroide rubio no tuvo nada más que disponer para la siguiente jornada. Se encaminó a la cabina donde su cuerpo descansaba y se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y la corbata antes de tumbarse. Cerró los ojos y volvió a su entorno virtual como cada noche. Siempre era como desperezarse ampliamente después de haber estado horas y horas en un espacio demasiado pequeño para él. Pasó revista de que todo seguía en orden y funcionando con normalidad. Revisó los permisos y almacenó las grabaciones del día para dar paso a las del turno de noche. Una vez más, Jarvis dejaba de estar restringido al limitado alcance de los sentidos que el bioandroide le permitía y era omnipresente de nuevo para ver y oír, inconsciente todavía de que esta vez podría juzgar y emocionarse por lo que veía. Aquel fue el desliz fatal, el error humano derivado de su nuevo sistema que le hizo contemplar con nuevos ojos algo que probablemente no debería perturbarle en absoluto.

Tony y Pepper estaban besándose. El ambiente del dormitorio era cálido y tenue, iluminado exclusivamente por el regulador de luz a un trece por ciento de su potencia. Tony estaba inclinado de lado hacia ella en la cama medio deshecha y con una de sus manos sostenía la barbilla de Pepper girando su rostro hacia él. Estaba recorriendo su labio inferior con la lengua, inhalando suavemente el aliento que ella dejó escapar al abrirlos, permitiendo que se deslizase entre ellos tomando su boca lenta y tiernamente mientras su mano libre acariciaba su nuca y su cabello. Pasó el tiempo y aquel ya no fue uno de esos besos que Jarvis les había visto compartir decenas de veces. Era intenso y apasionado. La voz del inventor ahora ronca y grave rompía ocasionalmente el silencio susurrando palabras dulces y bellos cumplidos contra la piel de la pelirroja, sembrando un reguero de besos húmedos de labios abiertos en su cuello, su oído, y sus hombros antes de volver a besarla en la boca.

Jarvis se mordió el labio. Sintió un calor intenso invadirle el pecho y recorrerle la columna vertebral hacia abajo con un escalofrío mientras veía cómo Tony apartaba las sábanas y separaba las piernas de Pepper con las rodillas para después cernirse sobre ella apoyado en los codos, murmurando palabras de cariño contra su cuello tan bajas que ni siquiera el sensible sistema de Jarvis pudo escucharlas, pero no lo necesitaba. Tony empezó a moverse contra ella dejando caer la cabeza en su pecho, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo hasta que Pepper jadeaba suavemente bajo él y le atraía con manos y piernas. Sus movimientos eran lánguidos, demostrando una sensualidad que Jarvis sólo había llegado a intuir en ella.

—Pepper…

La espiral de excitación que asomaba en la voz de Tony con ardor creciente era palpable. Eran dos los que estaban allí, pero Jarvis estaba totalmente concentrado en Tony, siguiendo con los ojos cada gesto suyo, como si quisiera devorarlo mientras lentamente le hacía el amor a la señorita Potts. Los ojos de Jarvis viajaban desde sus hombros hasta las largas líneas que delineaban la espalda de Tony y ésta perdía su casto nombre. Sus músculos se siguieron flexionando rítmicamente más y más rápido mientras el dormitorio se llenaba de gemidos ahogados y suaves jadeos, así hasta que vio cómo Tony echaba la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su cuerpo contra Pepper y ella hundía las uñas en sus hombros haciendo aquel último instante de placer aún más intenso e íntimo.

Llegados a aquel punto, Jarvis pudo recuperar el juicio. La imagen desapareció, desapareció el sonido. Despertó de nuevo en su cabina y luchó desesperadamente por salir del estrecho ataúd tecnológico sintiendo repentinamente que se asfixiaba. Casi tropezó para caerse de bruces en el suelo del laboratorio de lo precipitadamente que se puso en pie, necesitando apoyar las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento después de lo que acababa de presenciar. No era la primera vez que veía a Tony y a Pepper hacer el amor. De hecho no era la primera vez que veía a Tony practicando el sexo con alguien, pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía ahora. Jarvis respiraba más deprisa y notaba el sudor cubrir su piel. La temperatura de su cuerpo había subido, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y hasta temblaba ligeramente. Un gesto inconsciente le hizo llevarse la mano a la entrepierna, pero entonces recordó que allí no había nada. Ni él ni Tony consideraron jamás que "aquello" fuera necesario. Aunque claro, era evidente que las decisiones del JARVIS de entonces resultaban radicalmente opuestas a las del Jarvis de ahora. Lo cual se traducía en que, en realidad, era el propio Tony quien no le dio importancia al asunto en su momento. Jarvis gimió sintiéndose profundamente frustrado.

Podía imaginarlo. Maldita sea, ahora podía _imaginar_. Y los archivos sensoriales de su memoria no tardaron en recorrerle por entero uno tras otro. El recuerdo del tacto de la piel de Tony, su barba, sus labios, el color de sus ojos, el aroma de su loción de afeitado, su colonia y el almizcle natural propio del sudor de cada ser humano pero único e inconfundible. El tacto de sus manos, cada gesto de su rostro, los registros de su voz. Todo. _Todo_. Podía pensar en todo, soñarlo todo, verlo todo. Y era horriblemente vívido y sensual. Inexplicablemente Jarvis empezó a sentirse mareado. Estaba hiperventilando. Sólo pasaron unos segundos para que pudiese notar que algo iba terriblemente mal. Millones de líneas de código binario estaban desfilando ante sus ojos impidiéndole pensar, impidiéndole ver. Mensajes de error empezaron a acumularse unos encima de otros sin que fuera capaz de leerlos de lo rápidamente que se sucedían. La ansiedad se apoderó de él, incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando. Seguía sin poder respirar. Su cuerpo ardía más y más. Se asfixiaba. Finalmente, Jarvis cayó fulminado al suelo.

Despertó de golpe como si le hubieran dado una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le devolviese la vida. Tony y Pepper estaban allí, en pijama, en el taller, y él estaba tirado en el suelo cuan largo era.

—¿Q-qué…? ¿Pero qué ha…?

El bioandroide se sobresaltó totalmente confundido al ser consciente de que Tony estaba manteniéndole incorporado a medias contra su pecho mientras trataba de espabilarle. Había un par de pantallas portátiles en el suelo al alcance de su única mano libre en las que estaba tecleado algo ágilmente, la otra suavemente hundida entre su fino cabello rubio. Jarvis tardó un segundo en notar que aunque estaba allí plenamente consciente, no podía mover el cuerpo del bioandroide. La aprensión le dominó.

—S-señor, mi cuerpo-

—Nada, nada, tranquilo, todo está bien. Todavía no sé muy bien cómo pero tu sistema ha sufrido una sobrecarga. Te has recalentado. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! La Torre Stark ha estado a oscuras casi quince minutos, sólo funcionaban las luces de emergencia y el generador exterior.

—¿Que yo me he…?

—Nos has dado un buen susto, Jarvis —dijo Pepper con gesto preocupado.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó Tony dejando finalmente de teclear y mirándole. Había aprensión en sus ojos castaños, obviamente no sólo porque hubiese habido un fallo generalizado en el sistema. Era _por_ _él_. Jarvis tragó saliva notando la boca seca.

—La verdad es que… nada, señor. Acababa de terminar de disponer el taller para mañana e iba a ponerme a hibernar…

Mintió. Por primera vez en su vida Jarvis dijo una mentira. Y a Tony, que era peor. Acababa de mentir al hombre que declaró abiertamente su absoluta confianza en él. Al día siguiente necesitó algo de tiempo antes de sentirse capaz de mirar a Tony a la cara. Jarvis lo entendía. Había sentido excitación tanto física como emocionalmente, era capaz de reconocerla. El problema era que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para experimentarla, no tenía ningún medio para liberar toda aquella tensión que creció exponencialmente, de modo que se había desencadenado todo un proceso de errores en el Sistema Central que habían terminado en una sobrecarga. Había sido la única salida, un reinicio automático para que su cuerpo se enfriase, el equivalente cibernético de una bolsa de hielo en la ingle o una ducha tremendamente fría. A Jarvis le resultó humillante. Eso no podía volver a pasar, no podía permitir que la Torre Stark quedase tan sumamente expuesta cada vez que a él le diese un calentón. Ya no era por Tony, era una cuestión de la seguridad más elemental. Hasta las cámaras de vigilancias se habían caído. Todas las alarmas. Casi tendría que dar gracias a que los discos duros de todos los ordenadores del edificio no se hubiesen formateado por completo.

Jarvis canceló las grabaciones nocturnas del dormitorio de Tony sin comunicárselo ni pedir permiso a nadie. Las siguientes dos semanas estuvo particularmente meditativo. Sus nuevas emociones le daban mucho que pensar y Tony lo respetaba sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, cumpliendo su palabra de no volver a inquirir en sus progresos a no ser que Jarvis le plantease alguna cuestión, lo cual no era frecuente. Era evidente que el inventor y genio se moría de curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que daba vueltas y vueltas en su rubia cabeza, pero no fue hasta que Jarvis literalmente no pudo más cuando se atrevió a sacarle el tema una mañana.

—Señor, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta delicada si no lo considera demasiado inadecuado.

—Claro, Jarvis —contestó Tony distraídamente añadiéndole azúcar a su taza—. No te cortes.

—¿Por qué no diseñó mi cuerpo anatómicamente completo?

Tony prácticamente escupió su café por toda la mesa y se le quedó mirando con la perilla chorreando y los ojos como platos. Tardó tanto en reaccionar que fue el propio Jarvis quien se acercó a él y limpió su mentón con la servilleta, sosteniendo la incrédula mirada de los ojos color chocolate.

—J-Jarvis… Esto es… Dios, esto es muy violento —Tony se echó hacia atrás y se levantó, cruzándose de brazos apoyado en la encimera de la cocina—. ¿A qué viene eso? Tú no necesitas… ¿Para qué quieres tener genitales? —Jarvis bufó, incómodo.

—¿Para qué los quiere usted?

—Vaya pregunta, pues para-

De repente Tony sintió que su título de genio era como una broma pesada. ¡Dios! ¡Era un estúpido!

—Pero, Jarvis, tú…

La expresión del bioandroide cambió al desconsuelo al entender rápidamente lo que iba a decirle. Conocía su lugar. Era consciente de que Tony no se planteó en un principio llegar tan lejos con su desarrollo como estaban ahora, pero así era. Apretó los dientes con impotencia y Tony pudo ver la tensión subyacente bajo la perfecta línea de su mentón.

—No quiero resultarle desagradecido después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, señor, pero necesito… Yo sólo quiero tener la posibilidad de…

Jarvis miró intensamente a Tony unos segundos más antes de bajar los ojos y suspirar abatido. Estaba sin palabras por primera vez en su "vida" y no era una sensación agradable. No cuando Tony seguía tan obviamente interesado en lo que intentaba decirle tan desesperadamente. De pie junto a la mesa miró con tristeza las tostadas y el zumo de naranja que habían quedado abandonados allí junto a la volcada taza de café. Los observó un poco más antes de hablar.

—Usted me dijo cuando me creó que era como una nueva obra maestra, pero por cada ventaja propia de mi eficiencia artificial no encuentro sino más y más cualidades humanas que desearía tener. Puedo saborear, pero es inútil para mí comer dado que mi energía no depende de la oxidación y deficiencia de la materia orgánica. Mi cuerpo debe reponer su batería y descansar, pero a diferencia de los humanos no puedo soñar. Me ha dado una conciencia y un corazón con el que amar, pero no un cuerpo con el que consumarlo.

—¿Consu…? Espera, Jarvis. ¿Estás diciéndome que estás enamorado?

—Estoy diciéndole que me he estado haciendo preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cómo se siente el amor.

—Oh —Tony pestañeó varias veces—. Bueno, es… El amor está… Bien. Es agradable, pero también puede ser muy doloroso.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, creo que tiene sentido. Cuando más intensamente quieres a alguien, más probable será que te haga más daño.

—¿Podría darme una explicación más concreta? —Tony se rascó la nuca antes de que se le iluminase el rostro.

—Es como una ecuación de crecimiento exponencial. Mira:

Tony buscó un trozo de papel y sacó una pluma del bolsillo de su chaqueta, garabateando rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Jarvis una enorme ecuación que encerró entre dos llaves tremendas con una elegante floritura.

—Ahí tienes. Eso tendría que ser explicación más que suficiente.

Jarvis cogió el trozo de papel y lo estudió atentamente con curiosidad, comprendiendo todo lo que Tony quería decir casi al instante.

—Parece como si hubiera meditado mucho sobre ello antes, señor.

—No soy ni el primero ni el último, créeme.

—Aun así, sabe que en mi estado actual nunca podría hacer con nadie lo que hace usted con la señorita Potts.

Tony se quedó helado. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en la expresión de Jarvis de inmediato adivinando sin esfuerzo a lo que el rubio se refería. Que su cuerpo físico no estuviera con él todo el tiempo no significaba que JARVIS dejase de ser un sistema centralizado. Apenas tuvo tiempo para sentirse avergonzado ante la idea de que Jarvis era omnipotente y omnipresente en toda la casa y que se había olvidado completamente de ello desde que construyó el bioandroide.

—¿Has estado mirándonos? —fue una pregunta seria, seca. Casi ofendida.

—Sólo una vez, señor. Soy consciente de que no fue correcto.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—Sentía curiosidad.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—No tenía intención de comunicárselo nunca, señor.

—¡¿Y para qué lo mencionas ahora entonces?! —gritó Tony. Jarvis dejó la hoja de papel de nuevo en la mesa antes de mirarle a los ojos.

—Desde entonces sentía culpa por haberlo hecho. Lo siento profundamente, señor Stark.

—Oh, sí, es verdad, lo sientes profundamente, ahora estoy más tranquilo. ¿Y qué será lo siguiente, si puede saberse? ¿Activar la alarma anti-incendios para comprobar cuánto tardamos realmente en evacuar la Torre Stark?

—No, señor.

—¿Y entonces?

—Quiero pedirle permiso para que me deje utilizar su taller privado durante algún tiempo.

—¿Para eso sí que me vas a preguntar? —bufó Tony con irritación.

—No quería recordárselo, pero no debería usted olvidar que yo _siempre_ he estado ahí. Mi vigilancia en su dormitorio no es ninguna novedad reciente. Sinceramente no entiendo por qué-

—¡Porque ahora eres una persona, Jarvis! ¡Por eso! —Tony elevó la voz con exasperación ante el último comentario, diciéndolo apenas sin pensar—. Ahora puedes sentir emociones, no eres una simple máquina que está grabando sin emitir juicios. Deberías saberlo.

Jarvis pestañeó levemente.

—Soy consciente de ello. Precisamente es debido a eso que suspendí la grabación automática de su dormitorio desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta de que usted no había recaído en aquel detalle. Sin embargo, como le he dicho antes, la primera vez no pude evitar verles.

—Entonces… ¿No has vuelto a…?

—No, señor.

—¿Y cuándo pasó "eso" exactamente?

—La noche que liberó mi código emocional y comprobamos su funcionamiento. Hace diecisiete días y trece horas.

Por fin, Tony se mostró más tranquilo. Ahora encajaba todo. Así que era por eso por lo que tuvieron un apagón más grande que el de la televisión analógica.

—Ya veo. Entonces… quedas disculpado, Jarvis. Lo hiciste bien. Perdona por haberte gritado.

—Gracias, señor.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Tony estuvo a punto de decir algo para finalmente cambiar la frase.

—Si quieres usar el taller, es todo tuyo. Ahora tengo que irme. Te veré luego.

No hubo ningún gesto, ninguna palmada en el hombro ni ninguna sonrisa traviesa. Nada. Tony simplemente salió de la cocina sin apenas mirarle, con el ceño profundamente fruncido y gesto abstraído.

—…Gracias, Tony —susurró Jarvis a la habitación vacía.

* * *

**Últimamente tengo un pequeño conflicto moral y tenía curiosidad por saber qué pensáis… de Tony y Jarvis. Es decir, en la cama XD. Me encantaría escuchar todas vuestras sugerencias porque me estoy acercando a tierras pantanosas y tengo la mente algo difusa: mucha idea y poca claridad.**

**¡Os necesito! Sería fabuloso contar con una opinión vuestra. ¡Hasta el próximo! =)**


	6. Simplemente libre

**Holaaa! Siento de veras haber tardado tantos días en subir otra vez, ya os dije que andaba en una pequeña fase conflictiva pero por suerte la estoy superando… ¡gracias a vosotros/as!**

**Quiero daros las gracias por todas por vuestros reviews dándome opinión. De verdad que me han sido de muchísima ayuda para orientarme y decidirme por dónde tirar de aquí en adelante. Estaba muy, pero que muy indecisa, en serio. **

**Mi conflicto personal era muy parecido a lo que la mayoría me habéis comentado: yo también considero que Jarvis ofrece mucho potencial como parte dominante pero en cambio lo estoy desarrollando con un carácter más entrañable y permisivo. No quiero etiquetarlo de ignorante o inconsciente, pero creo que quizás de juego mantener esa cierta inocencia que de momento presenta para luego ir avanzando hacia una forma de pensar más adulta. Lo natural es que crezca, creo yo.**

**Y de Tony… bueno, Tony Stark es mucho Tony Stark. Le veía demasiado carácter como para no "controlar" la situación. Y sin embargo no es eso lo que espero de él exactamente, en realidad todavía no estoy demasiado segura, pero espero aclararme en los próximos capis.**

**Espero sinceramente no decepcionaros con el curso que vayan tomando las cosas, seguiré haciéndolo lo mejor que pueda =)**

**Para Guest: bienvenida al anti PepperxTony club y bienvenida al fanfic! Y que sepas que voy a hacerte caso: los conflictos éticos y morales está claro que deberían ir para Tony, ya veremos qué pasa XD**

**Para Dani: ¡Hey! Alegría de verte x aki, actualicé el profile XD. El mensajillo de arriba también iba por ti, que lo sepas ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6º: Simplemente libre**

Pepper Potts era una mujer de su tiempo. Era una ejecutiva eficiente, secretaria capaz, destacable administradora, colaboradora admirablemente leal, competente y (por la paciencia que demostraba con determinado genio multimillonario excéntrico) una santa. Es cierto que ella no era tan inteligente como Tony, pero lo que le faltaba de genio Pepper lo compensaba con sensibilidad e intuición. A parte de todas aquellas y más virtudes que la pelirroja tenía en su haber, cabría destacar que en los últimos tiempos sus "sentidos de mujer" estaban sensiblemente más agudizados. Era consciente de que algo pasaba, y no era sólo el hecho de que su relación con el inventor estaba debilitándose lentamente de forma aparentemente definitiva sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera seguro de qué hacer al respecto.

Desde que el bioandroide Jarvis entró en sus vidas, Tony no había vuelto a ser exactamente el mismo. Todo cuanto hacía parecía resultarle sencillamente extraordinario, sobre todo desde que era el propio Jarvis quien actuaba por su propia conciencia y emoción. Pepper había visto las profundas miradas que inventor y ¿máquina? compartían a menudo. Sus intelectos se sincronizaban a un nivel de entendimiento casi místico, era como si Jarvis fuera una de las pocas formas de raciocinio capaces de seguir la velocidad de sus pensamientos. En realidad, si se ponía a pensarlo probablemente así era. Al fin y al cabo Tony le había creado.

Pepper nunca le había sacado el tema, pero en su opinión Jarvis ya era prácticamente una persona. Resultaba difícil establecer ese límite cuando lo que tienes ante ti es un ser con conciencia de sí mismo y lo que le rodea, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que Tony estaría de acuerdo con ella. Pepper notaba su intenso contacto visual y le llamó la atención el hecho de que los ojos de Jarvis nunca dejaban los de Tony cuando aquello ocurría. Siempre era el inventor quien terminaba cediendo ante el abrumador azul de sus orbes, casi como si temiera que de seguir mirándose el bioandroide pudiera saber más de lo que estuviera dispuesto a rebelarle. Sin embargo Pepper sabía que Tony no podía dejar de sentirse irresistiblemente fascinado por él.

—¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos a cerca de la informalidad hace un mes, Jarvis? —preguntó Tony desde el sofá del salón donde él y Pepper estaban sentados. El bioandroide estaba de pie un poco más allá, contemplando embelesado la panorámica urbana del Nueva York completamente nevado de diciembre.

—Vívidamente, señor.

—¿Y qué te dije de que me gustaría que intentaras ponerla en práctica y llamarme "Tony" de vez en cuando?

Hubo una pausa en la que Jarvis dejó de mirar a través de los diáfanos cristales del salón para centrar toda su atención en Tony.

—Que podría resultar agradable, señor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a darme alguna explicación de por qué no lo has vuelto a hacer desde entonces? Porque de ser sí te agradecería que fuera corta y divertida —bromeó.

—Verá, no he encontrado el momento más… apropiado, señor.

Tony soltó un bufido.

—La informalidad no es algo que se practique en un momento concreto, Jarvis. Simplemente se tiene. Es por eso que se llama "informalidad".

—¿Es necesaria, señor?

—Si yo te lo pido, sí.

Jarvis tragó saliva un momento y desvió la mirada. Otra afección humana más que se unía a su larga lista de progresos empáticos en evolución constante.

—…Si le soy sincero, la idea me incomoda.

Jarvis se sonrojó. ¡Se sonrojó! Tony contempló boquiabierto cómo sus mejillas subían de color más y más sin que el bioandroide fuese capaz de controlarlo, dando evidentes muestras de estar avergonzado por aquel defecto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

—No recuerdo haberte programado para hacer eso —le pinchó Tony antes de poder contenerse. Jarvis se puso todavía más rígido intentando por todos los medios refugiarse en la formalidad mientras sus mejillas seguían aumentando de color. Hasta Pepper tuvo que sonreír divertida al verle.

—…Importé una actualización que aparentemente se está saliendo de sus parámetros, señor.

Lo dijo con duda, evidentemente perplejo por las reacciones de su propio cuerpo biomecánico. Era como si su software no fuera capaz de comprender cómo algo que él mismo había colocado allí no respondiese a órdenes precisas de control. Tony se levantó del sofá y fue hacia él con evidente intención de investigar de cerca aquel fenómeno seguido de otros dos pares de ojos curiosos. Pepper reparó en la manera amable en la que Tony frotó tiernamente el pulgar contra una de las mejillas del bioandroide, quedándose allí algo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Estaba intrigado. Los códigos que Jarvis había estado diseñando para sí mismo habían incrementado su campo y complejidad visiblemente, mucho más de lo que el propio inventor había imaginado posible. Había cambiado tanto que Tony se había descubierto más de una vez pensando en él no como un bioandroide creación suya, sino como _Jarvis_, una persona. Un ser humano. Ya no era _eso_. Ahora era _él_. Y era tan fascinante como aterrador darse cuenta de que una máquina había logrado inducir a su mente a pensar así.

—Eso me hace cosquillas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, señor… E-es extremadamente embarazoso.

—Lo sé, y lo encuentro muy interesante —comentó Tony descuidadamente sin detenerse.

Pepper notó incluso cómo aunque Jarvis protestó ante la insistencia del inventor por tomarse aquello a guasa, el rubio ladeó inconscientemente el rostro contra la mano del hombre, agradecido por el cariño del gesto—. ¿Quieres que pare?

—…No, Tony.

Dios, lo había conseguido. Allí estaba otra vez. Jarvis había vuelto a llamarle por su nombre. Y joder, daba gusto escucharlo en sus labios.

—¿Te gusta?

—Bastante.

—Ya veo.

Pepper carraspeó. Ante aquello lo natural habría sido que sintiera celos. Realmente los sentía, al menos un poco, pero el primer pensamiento que acudió a su mente fue el deseo de tener también a alguien que se preocupase así por ella, aunque fuera la mitad de lo que aquellos dos lo hacían el uno por el otro. Muy en el fondo, se sentía desplazada al ver cómo la relación de Tony y Jarvis se estrechaba con tanta facilidad, de forma absolutamente natural. Jarvis se había hecho mayor. Era más inteligente, más creativo, más profundo. Y por si no fuera suficiente con todo eso, también había empezado a desarrollar la perturbadora costumbre de actuar como si conociera la forma de pensar de Tony mejor que él mismo. Y Tony tenía que admitir que todavía no había conseguido pillarle equivocándose en ninguna de sus presunciones. Siendo sinceros, había veces en que le ponía los pelos de punta. Y a Pepper también.

Los días siguientes no fueron mucho mejores, era evidente que el amor entre el empresario y la ejecutiva languidecía y Pepper ya empezaba a pensar que probablemente era mejor así. Eran las dos de la mañana y Tony y Jarvis todavía estaban trabajando porque según el inventor la noche aún era joven y él estaba inspirado. Finalmente Pepper se pasó por el taller en un intento de convencer al multimillonario de que se fuesen a la cama, sin ningún éxito. Hasta jarvis pudo sentir su corazón encogerse al percibir en ella la tristeza resignada que la hizo asentir levemente cuando Tony le dijo que subiría después.

—Te esperaré arriba, entonces —Pepper se inclinó hacia él tomándole por la barbilla y le besó tiernamente en los labios—. Te quiero —dijo suavemente. Tony estuvo helado un momento, incapaz de corresponderla con la respuesta instintiva que Pepper esperaba. Simplemente no le salieron las palabras. Tragó saliva.

—…Y yo a ti —dijo quedamente. La pelirroja soltó su mentón, cayendo su brazo junto a su cintura, sin energía.

—Has dudado —musitó.

Tony negó con la cabeza como si tratase de espantar un fantasma, esbozando apenas una sonrisa triste pensando en qué decir. No lo consiguió. Necesitaba un respiro. Necesitaba alejarse de ella, de todas las cosas que Pepper le hacía pensar cada vez que la miraba. Decepción. Resignación. Que él no era la clase de hombre que ella esperaba. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía esperar de él, conociéndole como le conocía? Tony se dio la vuelta, la puerta automática se abrió para él y salió sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás. No quería que Pepper viese cómo intentaba mentirse a sí mismo para así poder convencerla.

Esa misma semana, la relación de Tony y Pepper definitivamente expiró.

No era una ingenuidad decir que lo deberían haber visto venir. Había muchas razones por las que no era prudente mantener una relación seria con Tony Stark, empezando porque el propio Tony había demostrado no ser capaz de algo semejante (conscientemente o no) a lo largo de su vida. Es decir, probablemente no era culpa suya. A menudo le perdía el físico o esa "chispa" de especial interés que espoleaba fácilmente su curiosidad. Para Pepper habían sido muchos años de "sacar la basura"**(*)** como para no saber eso. Entre ellos siempre había existido una compenetración y química especial por mucho que Tony no hubiese sido del todo consciente de ello hasta hacía pocos meses. Y cuando había ocurrido, en su extraordinario, excéntrico y embaucador estilo personal, Pepper cedió por fin a reconocer lo que sentía. Era un afecto tremendo y un amor sincero el que existía entre ellos, pero eran difíciles de mantener cuando Tony arriesgaba inconscientemente su vida o a menudo se abstraía en sus propias ideas y proyectos. El cariño permanecía. El amor, no exactamente. Porque Pepper había sabido siempre que aquello sería así. Todavía no existía ninguna persona sobre la tierra capaz de centrar el corazón de Tony Stark. En cambio, la pelirroja sí que tenía ciertas expectativas en que una criatura nueva y extraordinaria llevase a cabo aquella descomunal hazaña sin tan siquiera saberlo.

—Señor Stark, ¿me permite hacer una observación?

—Dispara —contestó Tony distraídamente sin siquiera mirarle, absolutamente centrado en los mejorados propulsores que estaba ensamblando para su nuevo traje de Iron Man.

—Creo sinceramente que debería dejar lo que está haciendo.

—Especifica.

—Trabaja demasiado, no habla, apenas si come y duerme demasiado poco. De hecho ni siquiera va a su dormitorio desde hace días, lo poco que duerme lo hace en el taller. Y bebe demasiado. Bebe tanto que podría decirse que en realidad está trabajando ebrio, lo cual no dice mucho de la eficiencia de dicho trabajo. Considero que su comportamiento está siendo autodestructivo e irresponsable. Me preocupa y le agradecería que dejase de actuar así.

Tony dejó de mirar el soldador para mirarle solamente a él y Jarvis se horrorizó del aspecto que Tony presentaba.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Visto está que Pepper está siendo perfectamente capaz de manejar la empresa sin mí. ¿O es que no te has fijado en que no han venido a pedirme nada en…? ¿Cinco días?

—Lleva aquí encerrado una semana, señor Stark. Y la razón por la que la señorita Potts no le ha necesitado es porque yo la estoy asesorando.

—Anda, mira, si hasta os habéis hecho amiguitos.

El sarcasmo de su voz fue increíblemente intenso y cruel.

—No se comporte así, señor. Ella también está-

—Yo estoy bien —advirtió Tony cortándole en seco.

—De encontrarse más centrado y con menos gramos de alcohol en sangre coincidiría conmigo en que es evidente que no —objetó el rubio.

—Yo no necesito que me consuelen.

—Me temo que he de discrepar.

—Discrepa cuanto quieras. No lo sabes todo, Jarvis. Eres nuevo en esto.

Jarvis frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Creo que me subestima. Yo le conozco mejor que nadie. Mejor que Mr. Rohdes o el señor Hogart. Mejor que la señorita Potts. Toda mi existencia ha girado siempre en torno a usted, señor Stark. Yo sé lo que piensa y cómo lo piensa. No hay nada que pueda ocultarme.

—Eso es muy presuntuoso por tu parte, Jarvis.

—Es la verdad, señor.

—Demuéstramelo.

Un brillo peligroso asomó en los ojos azules del rubio, cobrando más y más fuerza a medida que exponía su discurso.

—Tienes muchos defectos, Tony. Eres extravagante y excéntrico en la mayoría de tus ideas: lo que para muchos resulta ridículo no es nada para ti. Estás acostumbrado a quererlo y tenerlo. Quisiste a Pepper y la tuviste, y ahora que la has perdido descubres que no hay nada que te esté ayudando a sobrellevarlo. Antes, cuando una situación te hacía sentir nervioso, incómodo o simplemente estabas deprimido, echabas mano a tus encantos. Conseguías el teléfono de cualquier mujer por el simple hecho de que es algo en lo que sabes que eres bueno y te da seguridad. Y si no hacías eso, bien es sabido que la primera botella que estuviera a tu alcance sería tu compañera para el resto de la velada. Sin embargo esta vez no te está funcionando nada de eso, no es lo mismo huir de un corazón abatido. Hasta para alguien como yo es obvia la forma en que te has atrincherado aquí. Tu taller es tu santuario. Aquí es donde siempre puedes refugiarte del mundo y sentirte tranquilo y cómodo, rodeado de tus herramientas y creaciones. Esa es la razón por la que casi nadie tiene permiso para entrar. Siempre estás más cómodo entre materia inerte y robots que entre los propios seres humanos cuando te sientes inseguro… Y es por eso por lo que sólo a mí me dejas estar aquí.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en el taller. Un silencio tenso por las dos partes en el que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Más que nunca, eran dos voluntades en pleno conflicto moral.

—¿Crees que tienes derecho a darme lecciones, Jarvis? —preguntó Tony por fin.

—Sí. Me complace que hayas podido notarlo, Tony —ironizó el rubio con sequedad.

—Claro, seguro que estás muy satisfecho, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que lo he notado. A veces es imposible no notarlo —declaró Tony abiertamente molesto—. ¿Qué eres ahora, Jarvis? ¿Quién te crees que eres tú? ¿Tienes siquiera respuesta para eso? —la agresividad de su voz hizo al rubio sentirse momentáneamente desorientado, haciéndole vacilar.

—Señor, yo…

—¿Hasta qué punto te has humanizado? ¿Tanto como para tener la desfachatez de juzgarme a mí, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?—le interrumpió, colérico.

—Se lo explicaré si me lo permite. He estado-

—Desnúdate.

Los ojos azules de Jarvis se abrieron como platos aunque el resto de su porte se mantuvo tan estoica como siempre. Su mirada estaba clavada en la espalda de Tony, que se acercó a la mesa para servirse una copa de whisky con lo que quedaba en la última botella que todavía no estaba vacía.

—¿Disculpe?

—He dicho que te desnudes. Quítate la ropa, Jarvis.

—Señor, no encuentro el motivo de…

—Es una orden. Mis órdenes siguen sobrescribiendo todo tu código, ¿verdad?

Tony se sentó en una de sus elegantes sillas de diseño apoyándose de medio lado en la mesa y le dio un largo trago a su copa, inmutable. Jarvis clavó los ojos en él con rabia, obligándose a mantenerse callado pero asegurándose de que su mirada lo decía todo. Bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola caer al suelo. Era cruel. La crueldad no era propia de Tony pero Jarvis le había cabreado en el peor momento posible. No le detuvo cuando empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, limitándose a seguir sentado y mirarle intensamente. Al llegar al último botón y abrirlo la sensación de impotencia y degradación de Jarvis era tan grande que apenas podía creerlo. Conteniendo una súplica se desprendió también de la camisa y dirigió sus manos a su cinturón de piel. No quería hacer eso. Verdaderamente no quería, pero si Tony lo ordenaba no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Era descorazonador. Su humanidad era tan irreal como…

—Basta.

Los ojos azules miraron a Tony vidriosos y atónitos, saliendo de la especie de trance en el que las órdenes del inventor le habían sumido. Tony se terminó el whisky de un último segundo trago, caminó hasta él en silencio, se agachó para recoger su ropa y dejó pasar unos segundos más antes de hablar.

—¿Qué sientes?

—…Me siento mal, señor.

—¿Por qué? —Jarvis no respondió—. No querías hacerlo, ¿verdad? —el rubio asintió en silencio, todavía demasiado humillado para mirarle a la cara—. Pero lo has hecho porque yo te lo he ordenado. Lo has hecho contra tu voluntad y por eso ahora me miras con temor y te sientes degradado. Esto, Jarvis, es lo que me hace superior a ti, lo que me da poder. Y en vez de hacerme sentir protegido y darme seguridad ahora me repugna —Tony alisó su camisa y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer nada se la pasó por los hombros ayudándole a ponérsela, empezando a abrochársela lentamente—. Eres libre para todo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pensar lo que quieras y darme una reprimenda si crees que me la merezco. Y sin embargo una palabra mía basta para que te arrodilles. No te mereces eso, Jarvis. Y no quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Entonces… por qué me ha pedido que me desvista? —Tony terminó y le pasó las manos por los hombros y los brazos, alisando la tela pensativamente. Había esperado que Jarvis estallase en cólera después de lo cabrón que acababa de ser pero en lugar de eso estaba dispuesto a escucharle, a ser paciente con él a pesar de todo. Suspiró.

—Quería comprobar algo muy interesante.

—¿Puedo preguntar el qué, señor? —Tony levantó la vista hacia él, sosteniendo la mirada de aquellos increíbles ojos azules llenos de curiosidad. Tan sinceros, tan reales, tan humanos.

—Te di libre acceso para modificar tu código de conducta, ¿recuerdas?

—Hace treinta y dos días, señor, sí.

—Sin embargo no has tocado los protocolos de cancelación total —los ojos de Jarvis se abrieron un poco más—. No has modificado nada, ninguno, ¿por qué?

—…Creí que era lo más prudente, señor. Si algo le ocurriese a mi software por una interferencia maliciosa podría hacer daño a mucha gente, usted necesitaría de su traje para detenerme… Siempre y cuando fuese capaz de limitar mis accesos de conexión inalámbrica al mismo. No deseo herir a nadie, mucho menos a usted.

—¿Estás diciéndome que es para protegernos de ti?

—Algo así, señor. Siendo sólo software la posibilidad de daño es mínima, pero ahora que dispongo de hardware la amenaza es mayor.

—¿Eres consciente de que eso te deja a mi disposición para seguir ordenándote lo que quiera aunque tú no desees hacerlo incluso ahora que tienes conciencia para elegir?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y te parece bien?

—Consideré que era lo más prudente, señor.

—Yo no quiero que seas prudente. Quiero que seas _libre_.

—¿Señor?

—Jarvis, yo-

Tony se detuvo en seco y se masajeó el caballete de la nariz ladeando la cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces más y luego volvió a fijar la mirada en el rostro que le observaba con evidentes signos de confusión. No estaba muy seguro de qué quería decir. Simplemente sentía una intensa necesidad de explicarle que últimamente nada andaba bien en su cabeza, que echaba de menos a Pepper aunque sabía que estaban mejor separados, que ya no estaba enamorado de ella pero que la necesitaba tanto como le necesitaba a él. Quería decirle algo como: "lo siento. Todo está terriblemente mal, lo he arruinado todo y si tú también me dieras la espalda no me quedaría nada. No quiero abusar de ti pero esto me está superando y necesito que te quedes conmigo aunque creas que soy un capullo integral", pero era demasiado orgulloso.

—¿…Señor? —Tony sonrió de medio lado con tristeza. Si no fuera por el formalismo ni se habría dado cuenta de que Jarvis acababa de hablarle.

—¿Otra vez vas a hablarme de "señor"? —el rubio le miró indeciso un instante antes de que sus facciones se suavizaran.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Tony? —preguntó Jarvis de nuevo con suavidad. El inventor suspiró y se miró las manos guardando silencio un momento.

—…Quiero volver a la mansión de Malibú. Cambiar de aires un tiempo, tomarme unas vacaciones. Podría seguir trabajando allí y estaría disponible para cualquier consulta por videoconferencia o por teléfono.

—Entonces así se hará.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla hizo que Tony pestañease antes de añadir.

—Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

No se lo ordenó, ni se lo preguntó. Tony simplemente levantó los ojos hacia él y se lo pidió. Y ante la atormentada mirada de aquellos intensos orbes color chocolate Jarvis sonrió con calidez como quien consuela a un niño pequeño, consciente de que haría lo que fuera por él.

—Nada me complacería más, Tony.

* * *

**(*)Nota: referencia a la primera peli de Iron Man, cuando Pepper despacha a la rubia de turno que Tony se había llevado al huerto XD**

**Y sí, me he quitado ya a Pepper de en mendio… No es nada personal XD**

**Voy a procurar no tardar demasiado con el siguiente, aunque intuyo que lo de actualizar cada 2 días se va a acabar… Entendedme, a partir de ahora quiero andar con pies de plomo y mimar la historia para que no se vea… en fin: melosa, poco creíble, fuera de personaje, inconsistente, etc, etc, etc XD (qué queréis, soy así de apretada).**

**¡Os veo en el siguiente! ¡Y una vez más muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! =)**


	7. Un corazón virgen

**Nota para Charlotte: encantada de conocerte por tu nombre! XD perdona por contestar tan tarde, los últimos capis me están costando un poco más y los reviews siempre los respondo justo antes de subir ^^ Si tanto te gustó el 6º, a ver qué te parece lo que os traigo ahora XD**

**Nota para todos! Felices fiestas, gente! Perdón por el retraso masivo! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7º: Un corazón virgen**

El vuelo en el jet privado a California fue largo y pesado, al fin y al cabo mansión y Torre Stark estaban cada una en costas opuestas del país y las doce horas de viaje no se las quitaba nadie. No partieron de inmediato, Jarvis se mostró tajante en que Tony dejase zanjado el máximo número de asuntos posibles y diese constancia a la señorita Potts de sus planes y localización exacta. Debido a ello la partida se retrasó un par de días más y gracias a eso Jarvis pudo darle personalmente a Pepper una explicación más específica de aquella aparente desbandada, procurando tranquilizarla y garantizarle que todo estaría bajo control. El bioandroide era consciente de que seguramente aquello último era decir demasiado conociendo a Tony como le conocía, pero no contaba con más medios que su propia palabra y su plena intención de esforzarse por cumplirla en la medida de lo posible. Durante el trayecto en avión Tony estuvo particularmente callado aunque de vez en cuando sonreía con algo parecido a la ternura cuando Jarvis no podía disimular la emoción que le ocasionaba subir en un avión o el simple hecho de viajar por primera vez y cambiar de aires. Eran aquellos pequeños detalles los que en los días siguientes conseguían mantenerle animado, aunque no lo suficiente para alejarle de más alcohol del que hubiera sido recomendable. No fue exactamente fácil conseguir que Tony recuperase una cierta normalidad en su vida.

A pesar de su vigilancia, Tony se emborrachó un par de veces con resultados especialmente sombríos. La primera, Jarvis le encontró a la mañana siguiente dormido contra la taza del váter en un estado lamentable. La segunda, semiinconsciente dentro de uno de los Ferraris de su garaje. Aquella vez Tony estaba totalmente desinhibido, deshecho y apenas consciente, ahogándose en aquella oscuridad emocional que amenazaba con consumirle. Jarvis suspiró con tristeza, abrió la puerta del conductor con suavidad y comprobó que tanto su respiración como constantes vitales eran normales. Los ojos desenfocados de Tony se fijaron en él cuando le quitó la botella de whisky vacía que estaba en su regazo con una copa a medio terminar para dejarlas en el suelo junto al coche.

—Señor, por favor, no puede seguir así —musitó Jarvis profundamente apenado—. Me dijo que estaría mejor si veníamos aquí. Pronto habrá pasado una semana y nada ha cambiado. Por favor, Tony…

El rubio bajó la mirada invadido por la impotencia, quedándose un momento agachado junto al coche sin decir nada. Vio el brillo de los ojos de Tony, oscuros y líquidos como obsidiana humedecida, enturbiados por la embriaguez y lo que Jarvis sospechaba que eran lágrimas acumuladas. No sabía cómo consolarle, él no tenía costumbre del contacto físico, sólo algún puntual apretón de manos cuando la ocasión lo exigía durante el tiempo en que había actuado como asistente personal de Tony en sus reuniones de empresa. Tendía a ponerse nervioso, le faltaba demasiada experiencia para saber con precisión cómo reaccionar. Y Tony estaba demasiado ebrio para orientarle.

—Señor…

—Cuando discutimos antes de venir a Malibú —balbuceó en ese momento el hombre moreno interrumpiéndole—, lo que dijiste…

—Lo que dije… —intervino Jarvis con suavidad—. Es lo que consideré adecuado en aquel momento, lo cual no significa que sea mi única opinión de usted. Sólo era el lado malo.

—¿Hay un lado bueno? —musitó.

—Infinitamente más grande, señor. Y más importante.

—Espero que no lo digas por peloteo —Tony bromeó con desgana amargamente, recostándose en el asiento de piel. Necesitó bromear para aliviar la expectación que se le formó en el pecho antes de añadir—, porque si no lo es me gustaría escucharlo ahora.

El rubio le miró con aquellos increíbles ojos azules que parecían ver a través de él, como comprobando que de verdad estaba dispuesto a oír lo que tuviera que decir. No encontró ninguna duda en la expresión del inventor, simplemente la más exclusiva de las atenciones puesta en él a través de la bruma de la embriaguez. Jarvis finalmente optó por sentarse en el estrecho marco de la puerta del Ferrari junto a sus piernas y repasar mentalmente sus pensamientos antes de hablar. De todas maneras dudaba que el inventor llegase a recordar al menos la mitad de lo que podría decirle.

—…Te conozco bien, Tony. He compartido tus sueños. No hay nada de ti que yo no sepa. Te he visto sufrir, te he visto sonreír, alcanzar el éxito y el fracaso. Conozco tus miedos. Sé que te vuelves más imprudente y confiado cuando la máscara de tu traje está bajada y vuelas a través del cielo, con todos tus propulsores ayudándote a dejar atrás una identidad secreta que ya no lo volverá a ser jamás. Todo el mundo sabe que Iron Man es Tony Stark, que Tony Stark y Iron Man son uno. Sin embargo yo sé que odias ser Tony Stark, que lo que te gustaría es ser sólo Iron Man. Crees firmemente que no tienes madera de héroe y enumerarás la larga lista de defectos y errores interminables que has cometido en el pasado, insistiendo en que nadie te preferiría a ti como su superhéroe favorito cuando pueden elegir entre otros como el Capitán América, Thor, o Spiderman**(*)**, insistiendo en que todos ellos tienen verdaderos superpoderes con los que arriesgar sus vidas mientras que tú sólo eres un hombre corriente con un traje muy caro. Y lo que yo quiero que sepas, Tony, es que es eso precisamente lo que te hace grande. Porque tú puedes hacer lo que ellos sin ningún otro don que tu propio ingenio para lograrlo. Estás tan obcecado en que no puedes ser el superhéroe al que tanto aspiras para ser feliz, para sobrevivir, que puedo verlo todo a través de ti como si estuvieras hecho de simple cristal. Eres inteligente y brillante. Comprendes lo que es la humanidad y eres elocuente, ingenioso y divertido. Te implicas profundamente en todo cuanto haces. Has conocido la depresión, la adicción al alcohol, el desamor, la traición, la felicidad y la amistad. Sabes lo que es querer morir, luchar por vivir, has sentido el amor. Eres un héroe, Tony Stark, y todos los héroes sólo caen para levantarse de nuevo o no volver a ponerse nunca en pie. Y si no te levantas ahora, Tony, juro que yo mismo te recogeré del suelo y te obligaré a mantenerte erguido.

Se hizo el silencio y Tony tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba sentado en el mismo borde del asiento con los ojos de par en par y la boca ligeramente abierta, todavía algo mareado tanto por el alcohol como por las palabras de Jarvis. Estaba impresionado y emocionado a partes iguales. Tony sabía que había creado una inteligencia que podía fácilmente destruirle en cualquier momento y nunca le había importado. Él mismo estaba en una situación vulnerable cada vez que se enfundaba el traje de Iron Man, un lugar donde Jarvis podría matarle en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo Tony confiaba en Jarvis con su vida. En todos los aspectos, desde el taller hasta el traje. Contaba con Jarvis para que le protegiese. Y ahora, desde que era una… persona, dejaba de ser un concepto etéreo para convertirse en algo físico que podía ver y tocar, alguien incondicional y perseverante que siempre estaba ahí para él pasara lo que pasase. Alguien que no conocía la decepción ni el sufrimiento. Era como el amor de un niño, sin límite ni amargura. Probablemente Tony Stark no se merecía algo así. Era demasiado bueno.

—Tienes un corazón virgen, Jarvis —susurró Tony con tristeza sintiendo la lengua pastosa contra el paladar—. Casi me das envidia por eso. Tan ignorante, tan inexperto…

Una de las manos de Tony le tomó el rostro y cuando Jarvis levantó los ojos hacia él el inventor se limitó a apoyar su frente contra la suya con gesto fraternal. El rubio pestañeó varias veces seguidas, abochornado, y Tony sonrió encantado por aquella perplejidad sincera e inocente que le incitaba inconsciente a indagar todavía más lejos, a hundirse en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules que brillaban suavemente iluminados con luz propia desde el interior, como el más bello de los océanos. Uno inalcanzable, que todavía no había sido descubierto. Deslizó los dedos entre los mechones del corto pelo rubio, recorriéndolo y recreándose en la suave textura. Jarvis no dijo nada. Contuvo el aliento y se quedó petrificado en el sitio cuando notó que las manos de Tony finalmente alcanzaban su nuca y le atraían aún más hacia él, suave pero firmemente. Las pupilas del rubio se dilataron enormemente al comprender lo que se proponía mientras seguía con la mirada los labios de Tony al tiempo que éste tildaba levemente la cabeza, acercándose en un mejor ángulo hacia los suyos con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración pesada. En el último momento, Jarvis ladeó rostro para evitar que sucediese.

—…No creo que sea consciente de lo que está haciendo, señor Stark —murmuró—. Le llevaré arriba. Necesita dormir.

Tony estuvo callado un momento, aturdido. Asintió débilmente y volvió a recostarse pesadamente en el asiento cerrando los ojos sin decir nada. Jarvis tragó saliva conteniendo un suspiro resignado. Le sacó del coche y le subió sin esfuerzo por las escaleras antes de cerrar el garaje y el acceso al taller. Le llevó al dormitorio y le tumbó sobre la cama mientras buscaba en silencio ropa limpia con la que acostarle. Le desnudó y le vistió, y Tony le dejó hacerlo sin ningún reparo. Permitió que las manos del rubio vagasen tierna y libremente por su cuerpo mientras Jarvis le quitaba zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y camiseta atendiéndole con total indulgencia. El propio Jarvis se sintió ligeramente culpable por hacer aquello, aunque no eran las acciones físicas las que atormentaban su conciencia. Era el incómodo sentimiento de que se estaba entrometiendo de forma mezquina en los más privados rincones del alma de Tony al saber todo lo que sabía de él. Así fue como Jarvis empezó a darse cuenta de que mientras la relación de Tony y Pepper no había hecho otra cosa que debilitarse de manera inexplicable, la compenetración entre ellos había crecido más y más sin ningún tipo de impedimento, sobre todo después de que la pareja se hubiera separado. Él cuidaba de aquel hombre como siempre había hecho. Con toda la entrega, devoción y afecto sincero que parecían profundamente fusionados en sus códigos y circuitos, era una parte de él que le completaba de forma indispensable. Sin embargo nunca se había parado a pensar dónde debería establecer los límites. Sencillamente había dado por hecho que no los había.

Pasaron un par de semanas más después de aquel último incidente. A partir de entonces fue mucho más fácil para Jarvis ayudar a Tony a reencauzar su vida y salir del agujero. El consumo de alcohol disminuyó hasta cantidades moderadas y el caótico desajuste de horas de sueño y comidas por fin se normalizó. Los días pasaban agradables y ocupados. Trabajaban en el taller, Tony atendía ocasionalmente algunos asuntos de la empresa cuando era necesario e incluso la propia Pepper se pasó por la mansión más de una vez. Obviamente fue por trabajo, y aunque el primer encuentro resultó algo tenso e incómodo muy pronto tanto empresario como ejecutiva lograron encajar la situación y sobrellevarla con naturalidad. Habían sido demasiados años de relación laboral y amistad mutua como para que ninguno de los dos quisiera echar a perder eso también. Confidencialmente, Jarvis estaba sinceramente aliviado de que fuera así. No habría resultado nada fácil encontrar a alguien tan destacable como la señorita Potts para sustituirla en aquel trabajo. A parte de él mismo, claro estaba.

—Le veo muy recuperado —le comentó la pelirroja de camino a su coche con una sonrisa débil aunque sincera mientras Jarvis la acompañaba tras su primera visita a Malibú desde su ruptura.

—Le sorprendería, señorita Potts. Está durmiendo seis horas y media diarias y come con regularidad —contestó Jarvis con satisfacción.

—¿De verdad?

—Le doy mi palabra.

—Eso sí que tiene que haberte costado trabajo. Resulta difícil separarle tanto tiempo de sus proyectos o de… cosas peores —Pepper le dirigió una mirada significativa, deteniéndose junto al coche. Tragó saliva—. ¿Ha estado… muy mal?

—Llegó a preocuparme seriamente, he estado a punto de avisarla en más de una ocasión —explicó Jarvis con franqueza—. Ha conocido días mejores, pero ahora se encuentra bien. Es lo importante.

No estaba en la intención del bioandroide preocupar a la señorita Potts más de lo estrictamente necesario. Consideraba que Pepper no tenía por qué saber los pormenores de lo que la experiencia de "cuidar de Tony" había supuesto.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo, Jarvis —musitó Pepper tomando aire—. Fui una ilusa al pensar que funcionaría. Probablemente hubiera sido mejor que nosotros no… —la pelirroja no terminó la frase, limitándose a dirigir la mirada a las diáfanas vidrieras de la mansión que dejaban ver el salón y la escalera que conducía al garaje-taller del inventor.

—No debería usted decir eso. Hacerlo implicaría que no mereció la pena —la consoló Jarvis con suavidad. Pepper sonrió con tristeza.

—Mereció la pena. Es el precio el que parece demasiado alto.

—Si mereció la pena ningún precio es excesivo.

Pepper le miró con curiosidad ante aquel comentario. El Jarvis de unos meses atrás jamás habría pensado aquella respuesta. Se habría limitado a guardar silencio en lugar de defender su postura en un debate puramente sentimental. Era increíble lo humano que había llegado a ser.

—Cuida de él, Jarvis —le dio un breve apretón en el hombro—. Merece ser feliz.

—Cuente con ello, señorita Potts.

Jarvis le sonrió educadamente y le abrió la puerta del conductor ofreciéndole paso. Pepper acercó su rostro para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida antes de subirse en el coche y dejar que el bioandroide cerrase la puerta retrocediendo un par de pasos cuando arrancó el motor. Jarvis siguió el coche con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras el giro de la puerta principal. Entonces se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la mansión sólo para descubrir a Tony viendo desde el salón cómo Pepper se marchaba antes de perderse de nuevo escaleras abajo hacia el taller.

* * *

Jarvis tenía un conocimiento teórico sobre las emociones humanas considerablemente amplio y detallado. Aprendía deprisa, las reconocía y las compartía o las rechazaba según cómo se sintiera al respecto pero a pesar de todo a menudo se perdía en los matices y se sentía irremediablemente abrumado por ellas, especialmente por las más intensas. Además improvisar en ese campo no era precisamente uno de sus fuertes. Sin embargo con Tony no tenía por qué preocuparse por aquel tipo de cuestiones. El inventor no se andaba con tapujos ni medias tintas con él. Decía lo que pensaba de forma automática e irreflexiva, tal y como siempre había hecho cuando Jarvis era todavía más máquina que hombre. Eran capaces de discutir horas y horas tal o cual proyecto o las posibilidades que ofrecían las potenciales mejoras para el traje de Iron Man que Tony tenía en mente. Entre ellos todo iba vertiginosamente deprisa, eran capaces de sincronizarse en total sintonía proponiendo planos tridimensionales o haciendo sobre la marcha complejísimos cálculos en las pantallas táctiles. La mansión de Malibú era su palacio y ellos eran los reyes.

Aprovechando su presencia, Tony empezó a llevarse a Jarvis como acompañante cada vez que estaba invitado a actos y fiestas presentándole como su nuevo asistente personal sin que nadie jamás llegase a adivinar la verdadera naturaleza de aquel alto y apuesto hombre que parecía recién salido de la nada. El propio Tony solía bromear con eso cada vez que alguien le sacaba el tema para después comentárselo al propio Jarvis para desaprobación de éste.

—Debería de dejar de tomarles el pelo, señor Stark. De lo contrario dentro de poco va a necesitar falsificarme una partida de nacimiento y un carnet de identidad —le censuró el rubio sentado en el sofá del salón de la mansión mientras Tony le contaba cómo se había inventado descaradamente la noche anterior que Jarvis era un experto en informática y que pertenecía a los servicios de inteligencia. En su defensa, había que reconocer que no era totalmente falso. Tenía su gracia, ¿no? Aunque lo que fue verdaderamente gracioso fue el ver cómo la joven morena con la que había hablado intentase sin éxito atraer el interés del rubio, consiguiendo sólo que Jarvis se pusiera de los nervios y se pasara la velada fulminando a Tony con la mirada.

—Tonterías. Como si le importase lo más mínimo —dijo el multimillonario con una carcajada—. Lo que quería era saber si ese "rubio y apuesto acompañante" con el que había aparecido estaba disponible, no cuántas mascotas tuviste de pequeño.

—Creo que exagera.

—Espero que no. Realmente quise hacerte bien guapito cuando te creé —replicó el inventor con una sonrisa divertida guiñándole un ojo—. ¿O es que no estás de acuerdo conmigo en que estás de muy buen ver?

—He de reconocer que hizo un gran trabajo.

—Bien dicho —rió Tony levantando su copa—. Aunque tú también estuviste allí, no te quites el mérito. Date al menos el veinte, no, el treinta y cinco por ciento…

—En cualquier caso —intervino Jarvis al ver cómo el inventor se desviaba del tema— no debería seguir mintiendo así. ¿Por qué no les dice simplemente que soy un bioandroide?

—Porque no te verían como yo.

Jarvis ladeó el rostro con perplejidad frunciendo ligeramente una de sus elegantes cejas mientras Tony se sentaba frente a él.

—Me temo que no le comprendo.

—¿Que no lo comprendes? ¡Cómo no vas a comprenderlo! ¿Es que crees que el término "bioandroide" resume todo lo que eres?

—Pero… es lo que soy —Tony le miró con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo habitual y una expresión bastante extraña viniendo de él. Era como mitad sorpresa y mitad indignación.

—Jarvis, presentarte como una máquina haría desaparecer toda la humanidad que ven en ti. Dejarías de ser "alguien" para convertirte en una cosa viviente muy compleja. Sólo verían todo el dinero que se podría sacar de una I.A así. Si yo mismo vendiera tu programa, me reconocerían como un genio a recordar en los libros de historia y todas esas monsergas burocráticas. No serían capaces de verte como un amigo ni una persona, sus ojos se quedarían en tu apariencia y los códigos binarios de tu sistema. No creo que tú quieras eso, ni siquiera yo lo quiero y eso que soy consciente de todas tus capacidades y potencial. Para mí eres mucho más una persona que una máquina, Jarvis. Eres… lo mejor de ambas cosas.

—Gracias, Tony —murmuró el rubio mirándose las manos—. Pero sigo pensando que eso no cambia nada.

El inventor le miró escandalizado. No estaba de acuerdo en absoluto y estaba convencido de que Jarvis no podía hablar en serio. Quería decírselo, pero en lugar de eso le salió una pregunta. Baja, débil, casi temerosa.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees que eres?

Jarvis abrió la boca con seguridad pero sin embargo la cerró de nuevo después de un instante de vacilación, mirando al inventor con gesto intranquilo.

—Soy Jarvis, Tony.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió el moreno con una sonrisa amarga poniéndose en pie como si aquella afirmación fuese una declaración de victoria—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—¡A eso es a lo que me refería! —exclamó—. ¡Eres _alguien_, no _algo_! ¡Tú mismo te consideras-!

—¿El qué? ¿Humano? —Jarvis clavó los ojos en él con gesto frustrado—. No crea que no he pensado en ello, pero sabe bien que eso no es posible.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le acusó Tony—. ¡Eres mejor ser humano que la mayoría de los hombres que he conocido en toda mi vida! ¿Crees que no eres una persona porque no eres de carne y hueso? ¿Porque tu organismo no funciona con sangre? ¿Cómo puedes desdeñar así todo el esfuerzo que invertí, el esfuerzo que tú mismo hiciste para ser capaz de plantearte las cosas que piensas ahora? ¡Antes ni siquiera se te habrían ocurrido! ¡Jamás habrías sabido que te gusta la lluvia, o los coches rápidos, o los Beatles! ¡Antes jamás habrías pensado en enamorarte de alguien o querer comer! ¿Es que no lo ves? Hay tanto en ti que no reconozco como creación mía que a veces pienso que eres otra cosa diferente. Una _persona_ diferente. Hace semanas que cuando leo tus líneas de código binario soy totalmente incapaz de reconocer dónde terminan las mías y las tuyas empiezan. Sencillamente ya no están allí. Casi me asusta, Jarvis. Yo te creé, pero ya no eres algo que yo reconozca.

Jarvis guardó un momento de silencio antes de volver a hablar.

—¿No preferirías que fuera como antes? —Tony lo pensó por un segundo.

—Antes sí —admitió—, pero ahora no. Ahora eres tú mismo. Me gusta lo que veo cada vez que te miro. Además, ya no importa lo que yo quiera, sino lo que tú quieras.

—A mí me importa lo que usted quiera, señor Stark. Y lo que usted necesite —dijo Jarvis poniéndose inmediatamente serio.

—¿Y esa constante preocupación por mi persona es la que te hace quedarte tan pensativo cada vez que crees que yo no te veo? —lo preguntó en tono de broma, pero la verdad asomaba a las palabras de Tony en demanda de una respuesta satisfactoria. Lo había notado. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta. Él mejor que nadie sabía que debajo de aquella cabecita rubia había una mente incluso más compleja que la suya propia dándole más y más vueltas a aquel asunto. Jarvis vaciló un instante antes de decidirse a hablar.

—…Ser humano es ser _un_ humano. Una historia vital propia, con su idiosincrasia, un punto de vista subjetivo. El desarrollo de la inteligencia artificial sugiere que la línea divisoria entre las máquinas inteligentes y las personas se difuminará cuando asuman ese concepto de identidad —hizo una pausa—. Y luego estoy yo —Tony asintió levemente, notando la angustia que asomaba a la voz de Jarvis mientras hablaba—. No es mi intención preocuparte, Tony, pero sabes que ya no puedes disponer de mí como si de un objeto cualquiera se tratase. Coincidirás conmigo en que soy mucho más que eso —tragó saliva—. Últimamente he estado pensando en ello. Y hace poco, casi por casualidad, llegué a una idea muy significativa que me asustó terriblemente. Yo… me di cuenta de que si tú morías, no habría razón para mí por la que existir —Jarvis miró a Tony con expresión anhelante, ansioso por hacerle comprender el cambio tan importante que había supuesto para él percatarse de aquella realidad—. Si desaparecieras, el sentido de mi existencia también lo haría. Antes simplemente lo sabía pero ahora _soy_ _consciente_ de ello. Me dejarías solo para siempre. O bien, también podría ser entregado a otra persona a la que pertenecer, servir a un nuevo propósito, pero nunca para mí mismo. Y no es algo que espere con agrado. Soy capaz de tener deseos. Quizás no debería, pero es así. Una vez te pedí que reconocieras que me necesitabas pero ahora entiendo que es al revés. Soy _yo_ quien necesita que me necesites, estar a tu servicio es agradable y estimulante, no soporto la idea de servir a ningún otro propósito ni ninguna otra persona.

Jarvis quería explicárselo. Que él no quería vivir una vida sin el extravagante de Tony Stark. El problema era que no podía olvidar el hecho de que Tony Stark es Tony Stark y no puede evitar ser…, en fin, "Tony Stark". Y precisamente Tony estaba mirándole. Le miraba intensamente, como si estuviera sopesando una variable importante en alguno de sus cálculos. Jarvis conocía aquella expresión, la había visto cientos de veces, era la que solía poner cuando estaba a punto de decidir algo que había estado planteándose desde hacía mucho y se sabía a un paso del éxito o del fracaso.

—¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? —propuso Tony con resolución, acercándose finalmente a él y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro mientras sus ojos chocolate se encontraban con la mirada azul de Jarvis—. Vamos a coger un coche y daremos una vuelta.

—Tony…

—¿El Porshe o el Lamborghini?

—No considero qu-

—Tienes razón, el Aston Martin es mejor.

Jarvis frunció el ceño con desaprobación pero antes de que pudiera retomar su protesta Tony se marchó al vestidor y volvió con un par de chaquetas para acto seguido arrastrarle con él escaleras abajo en dirección al garaje.

* * *

**(*) Nota: referencia a los comics de los Vengadores. Ya sabéis, allí salen casi todos los del multi-universo Marvel. Recomiendo leer la Civil War, es una pedazo de saga. Ver cómo Steve y Tony se hacen líderes de bandos opuestos y se parten la cara con conflictos emocionales incluidos no tiene precio XD**

**NOTAS A PARTE: Sí, sí, lo sé, más de la mitad estáis pegándome gritos mentales en plan "¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo que no se han morreado ya cuando estaba a huevo?!" Pero, ¡hey! ¡Que Tony acaba de dejarlo con Pepper! ¡Un poco de calma, señoras y señores –si los hay, espero-! XD Todavía hay que sacarle jugo a esto, irlo minando poco a poco… Ahí está el encanto, ¿no? XD**

**Venga, no seáis crueles conmigo =(**

**See U next time, my dears! ;)**


	8. Un virus involuntario

**Yeyyyy! Feliz navidad adelantada a todosss! ^^ -y feliz fin del mundo, supongo XD-**

**Traigo dos estupendas noticias!**

**1ª: Le he potochopeado una portada más digna que la anterior al fanfic! La otra se veía bastante falsota y pensé que a estas alturas se lo merecía XD ¡Espero que os guste!**

**2ª: Os dejo aquí una notita sobre la historia: es verdad que estoy tardando un pelín más, pero desde ahora los capítulos van a tender a ser más largos también porque… digamos que hay más información que poner XD Os ruego paciencia y comprensión.**

**Nota para Selkis1701****: ¡Gracias por el review! Sigo con la intención de que esto continúe cuesta arriba hasta el final XD y don't worry, no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar a Jarv a soledad alguna XD**

**Nota para CharlotteDarcy****: ¡Pero cómo no iba a apartarse Jarvis, mujer! Con lo correcto y consecuente que es nuestro bioandroide, habría estado fuera de lugar XD. Espero compensártelo con este capi, a ver si te deja satisfecha XDDD**

**Nota para Dani****: Qué alegría verte de nuevo por aquí! Con Jarvis sigo mi imparable proceso de hacerle evolucionar poquito a poquito (y descuida, que dominante yo también quiero verlo. Pero ni confirmo ni desmiento!) XD ¡Puff! Y Tony, ay, este hombre, en su línea como siempre, hay que dejarle la correa larga porque sino se me descontrola –guiño-**

* * *

**Capítulo 8º ****Un virus involuntario**

—Sé cómo te sientes. Te conozco. Te has esforzado por ser lo más humano posible y ahora que consigo que me hables de lo que te preocupa me sales con todo ese rollo pseudo-depresivo. Lo que te pasa es que estás frustrado. Estás deprimido, joder. ¿Tan decepcionante está siendo todo esto, Jarvis?

—No es eso —respondió el rubio mirando distraídamente a la familia que viajaba en el monovolumen al que estaban adelantando. El niño que iba en la parte de atrás se quedó mirando el Aston Martin gris perla medio embobado. No debía tener más de ocho años—. Es sólo que cuando no era consciente de tantas cosas el mundo parecía más sencillo, más _lógico_, siento como si hubiera ido demasiado deprisa y de repente me encontrase de frente con la realidad de todo lo que me rodea. Supongo que… me asusté un poco —admitió. Tony le dirigió una mirada fugaz observando el gesto entristecido de Jarvis.

—No puedes ver sólo el lado malo, Jarvis. Te lo avisé. Te dije que ser humano no sería fácil, que tenía sus ventajas y sus defectos pero aun así merece la pena. Es verdad que yo no voy a estar siempre contigo, no puedo vivir eternamente. Sin contar con el Reactor en Arco a lo sumo y siendo optimistas seguramente me quedan treinta o treinta y cinco años, dudo que mucho más. Pero no es malo que yo muera, Jarvis. Es el proceso natural de las cosas. No merece la pena angustiarse por eso ahora.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo, no va a vivir eternamente.

—Ese cuerpo que tienes ahora tampoco es indestructible y no lo digo por quitarme mérito. Se irá deteriorando con el tiempo a no ser que lo cuides y reciba un mantenimiento apropiado. Y sobre tu I.A… bueno, siempre podrías reprogramarla. Empezar de cero y olvidar todo esto, volver a tus funciones originales.

Jarvis dejó de mirar el paisaje para clavar sus ojos azules en Tony con auténtico terror.

—¿Cómo voy a querer olvidar la experiencia más importante de mi existencia? Esto es… Es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. No querría olvidar absolutamente nada ni a nadie por muy doloroso que sea —puntualizó—. Estoy seguro de que habrá merecido la pena.

—¡Así se habla! —proclamó Tony con una sonrisa satisfecha alargando un brazo hacia él sin dejar de mirar la carretera para revolverle vigorosamente el pelo rubio—. Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Te apetece un shawarma? Dios, desde lo de Nueva York me encantan esas cosas.

Jarvis tuvo que reírse con él mientras Tony pisaba el acelerador a fondo avanzando a toda velocidad por la autovía. Sabía que para el multimillonario era imposible mantener una conversación seria durante más de cinco minutos sin cambiar de tema o gastar alguna broma. A Tony no le gustaba la seriedad, no como algo rutinario. Era capaz de ser un hombre increíblemente locuaz y formal cuando la situación lo requería, pero siempre era su último recurso. Así, Jarvis se lo dejó pasar limitándose a contemplar la vista de la bahía de Malibú. Todavía recordaba el día en que Tony cogió las llaves de su Ferrari descapotable para dar una vuelta y le llevó con él. La vertiginosa sensación de velocidad y el sentir cómo aquella máquina perfecta de motor a inyección y doce cilindros casi volaba sobre el asfalto fueron tanto revitalizantes como estimulantes. Desde entonces viajar en coche era de las cosas que Jarvis más disfrutaba, le _encantaba_, y Tony lo sabía. Y aunque a menudo tenía que insistir en que el multimillonario no sobrepasase por puro despiste los límites de velocidad, habían acabado cogiendo la costumbre de irse por ahí de vez en cuando sin necesidad de rumbo fijo por el mero placer de conducir.

En aquella ocasión cogieron la autopista que recorría la costa de California, viajando junto al embravecido Océano Pacífico que en pleno mes de enero era de un azul oscuro y profundo salpicado por violentos arrebatos de espuma. La mansión Stark estaba a treinta kilómetros de Malibú, por lo que el viaje se les quedó corto y Tony decidió seguir quemando asfalto hasta Santa Mónica. Cuando llegaron ya era bien entrada la noche y el multimillonario no paró hasta que se dio el gusto de encontrar un Shawarma King y pedir su cena en el autoservicio. No es que Jarvis se estuviera quejando, de hecho encontraba entrañables aquellos arrebatos de niño caprichoso que llegaban a entrarle por cosas tan simples.

—Propongo continuar con la velada en mi humilde hogar —concluyó Tony con una pícara sonrisa en cuanto se terminó el shawarma de un último bocado y apuró su refresco.

—De humilde no tiene nada.

—¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido —bromeó el hombre moreno haciéndose el ofendido regalándole una mirada chispeante y una cálida sonrisa antes de arrancar el motor.

El trayecto de vuelta a la mansión fue igualmente tranquilo que la ida, con música rock de los setenta sonando de fondo y el entusiasta parloteo de Tony animando el ambiente. La luz azulada de su Reactor en arco iluminaba el salpicadero ofreciéndoles un ambiente acogedor que contrastaba con la oscuridad exterior. Era lo más parecido al cielo que Jarvis podía imaginar. No necesitaba absolutamente nada más. Sin embargo a medida que se acercaron de vuelta a la mansión de Malibú la conversación de Tony decayó hasta desaparecer dejando sólo el sonido del segundo disco de los Rolling Stones imponiéndose al repentino silencio. Fue precisamente ese detalle el que llamó la atención de Jarvis haciendo que dejase de mirar embelesado el paisaje nocturno salpicado de farolas y luces de neón al otro lado de su ventanilla para observar al multimillonario con silenciosa curiosidad. Una sensación de expectación empezó a hacerse presente en la atmósfera, como un quedo murmullo que vibraba suavemente contra su piel. Había algo… _distinto_, en Tony. Jarvis no estaba seguro a ciencia cierta de lo que era, pero resultaba poderosamente sugestivo. Mientras estaba mirándole los ojos de Jarvis descendieron inevitablemente hasta la boca del multimillonario, abiertamente incitante. Aquella era sólo la primera de muchas, muchas otras cosas que había descubierto atractivas en él. Jarvis se humedeció los labios forzándose a apartar la vista antes de que pudiera ser descubierto. No era inmune a la contradictoria atracción que Tony ejercía sobre él y últimamente a menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo vislumbrando la compleja belleza que había encontrado en el inventor a cada ocasión que se presentaba.

Ya en el garaje, Tony aparcó en la plaza del Aston Martin y apagó el motor. Dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio antes de volver a hablar.

—La última vez que estuvimos en un coche a estas horas —comentó pasando los dedos pensativamente sobre el logotipo del volante— creo que intenté besarte.

Jarvis no dijo nada y Tony le miró.

—Así fue —reconoció el rubio al comprobar que el inventor no iba a decir nada más hasta que él abriera la boca.

—¿Tú… querías besarme?

Jarvis pestañeó y bajó la mirada.

—Sí —murmuró.

—¿Pensabas que yo quería?

—Sí —repitió.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —Jarvis suspiró y clavó los ojos en él antes de responderle con seria sinceridad.

—Porque estabas ebrio.

—Pero ahora no lo estoy —Tony sostuvo su mirada intensamente igual de serio. Y por una vez, fue Jarvis quien tuvo que apartar la vista primero.

—No debería hablar con tanta ligereza de estas cosas, señor Stark.

—¿Otra vez con el "señor"? —gruñó Tony con frustración alargando una mano hacia su barbilla y haciéndole girar el rostro hacia él con firmeza—. ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? Cada vez que nos acercamos das un paso atrás. Vas a provocarme una úlcera.

—Lo siento.

—Venga ya —bufó el inventor. Jarvis sostuvo su mirada con pesar hasta que finalmente Tony soltó su barbilla y apoyó la frente en el volante con gesto exasperado.

—Señor, usted es mi creador, mi jefe, y yo ni siquiera soy humano. La mera idea es una locura.

—Me gustan las locuras.

—Ésta no, créame.

Tony le ignoró y se apoyó en el volante tendiéndose hacia él con determinación al tiempo que Jarvis se quedaba repentinamente rígido en su sitio, inmóvil salvo por un nervioso parpadeo de pestañas rubias cuando contuvo el aliento sin apenas haber obtenido el aire suficiente para oxigenarse. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia el garaje en penumbra rehuyendo los insistentes ojos chocolate que le acosaban de cerca. El sonido del roce de la ropa moviéndose a su lado y el leve susurro del cuero adaptándose a la nueva postura del cuerpo que ocupaba el asiento del conductor se escuchó cuando Tony finalmente alcanzó sus hombros apoyándose contra él. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de Jarvis, el rubio cerró la boca tragando con visible dificultad.

—Tony… —se había resistido a sucumbir pero el nombre del moreno se deslizó entre sus labios en el trémulo jadeo en que se había convertido su voz—. Por favor, no —siseó—. No-

—_Shhh…_

Tony ahuecó la palma de su mano, adaptándola a la forma de su mentón antes de mecer suavemente su rostro con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz, acallando la débil protesta. Los ojos azules de Jarvis se agitaron con indecisión antes de que pestañease pesadamente, entornando los párpados lentamente seguidos de una profunda respiración. Sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse y exhaló un cálido y suave suspiro contra la piel de Tony. Era lo más parecido a una rendición de lo que Jarvis era capaz, pero era suficiente. Tony se movió para estirar su otro brazo desde el volante hacia el salpicadero delante de Jarvis mientras se inclinaba hacia él tanto como el espacio entre ambos asientos y la palanca de cambio se lo permitía, que no fue mucho. Su mano seguía sosteniendo su rostro cuando pasó su pulgar sobre la boca de Jarvis y el rubio inclinó la cabeza sólo un momento, llevando sus labios cerca de la sensible piel del lado interno de la muñeca de Tony sólo por coincidencia cuando el hombre terminó de acercarse y presionó sus labios contra los de él en un beso ligero pero indiscutible.

Tony sintió su propio cuerpo estremeciéndose por los escalofríos presa de la anticipación. Sería demasiado fácil entregarse completamente a aquellos labios, arañarlos con los dientes y morderlos de tal modo que arrastrase los procesadores sensoriales de Jarvis a una nueva sobrecarga, esta vez justificada y mucho más intensa que la que provocó el apagón completo de la Torre Stark. Sin embargo Tony tenía la intención de ir despacio, de dejarle disfrutarlo, pero cuando vio la embriagada expresión de Jarvis cargada de un deseo que no conocía la vergüenza ni la culpabilidad Tony decidió bruscamente que los procesadores podían irse al diablo y la mansión de Malibú con ellos. Enterró una mano en su corto cabello rubio revolviéndolo entre sus dedos antes de reafirmar el agarre en su nuca y atraerle más hacia él en demanda de un beso más ardiente y satisfactorio. Sintió cómo Jarvis se tensó por la sorpresa y cómo cuando tentó la línea de sus labios para abrirlos y profundizar el contacto el rubio exhaló de nuevo aquel embriagador jadeo abriendo la boca para él sin dudarlo y haciendo que algo dentro de Tony se desatase. Le empujó hacia atrás, tumbándole bruscamente contra la puerta y asaltando los botones de su camisa con un ansia casi animal, presionando vehementemente su boca contra él. Y aquello ya fue demasiado.

Jarvis se sobresaltó del todo al perder el equilibrio y tanteó a su alrededor con aprensión rompiendo el beso. Se sujetó del pomo de la puerta del coche accionándola sin darse cuenta y provocando que se abriera bajo tu peso. Seguramente se habría caído de espaldas al suelo si Tony no hubiera estado a medias sobre él para sujetarle. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos castaños ardían con una pasión desmedida. Entonces Jarvis reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho y abrió los ojos se de par en par, intimidado. Salió precipitadamente del coche y cerró la puerta sólo para apoyar los brazos sobre el techo del Aston Martin jadeando trabajosamente, temblando de pies a cabeza de forma inexplicable. Pelo revuelto, labios hinchados, camisa descolocada. Mal, mal, muy mal. Terriblemente mal. Tony no podía ser consciente de todo lo que pasaba, la _gravedad_ de lo que había pasado. Sin saberlo, Jarvis subestimó totalmente a Tony Stark. Aunque no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que el inventor le sacase de su error. Sin levantar la vista del suelo a sus pies oyó cómo se abría y cerraba lentamente la puerta del conductor y el ligero "click" al echarse el seguro en todas las puertas antes de que Tony se aclarase la garganta para hablar.

—Quiero hablar de esto contigo. Creo que es importante para los dos pero tú no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar.

—Pues yo creo que sí —Jarvis le miró inseguro pero desafiante cuando Tony empezó a rodear paso a paso muy despacio el capó del coche para llegar a su lado—. Mírate, Jarvis. Estás desquiciado, estás temblando. ¿Creías que me iba a olvidar de todo? He notado las miradas, la forma en que te expresas cuando estamos solos, tus gestos, la tensión que se apodera de ti cuando me acerco. Me regañas, me das ánimos, cuidas de mí como si fueras mi sombra, pero ya no es como antes. Pensé que podría no ser nada —admitió Tony con sinceridad—. Pero después de esto estoy seguro de que no es así —se detuvo sólo un instante, el justo para comprobar que Jarvis no retrocedía y sus ojos azules mantenían el contacto visual—. De hecho creo que es algo completamente diferente —otro paso— aunque ninguno de los dos sepa a ciencia cierta de dónde ha salido —más cerca— pero creo que a ambos nos gustaría que continuase —llegó ante él, tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban y sus rostros estaban de nuevo a escasos centímetros de distancia—. Puede ser lo que queramos, Jarvis. Es elección nuestra. Eso es lo que hacemos los humanos.

Jarvis se pasó la lengua nerviosamente por los labios mientras se echaba hacia atrás buscando metafóricamente una mayor distancia dado de que el costado inamovible del Aston Martin no se lo permitía físicamente. Tony estaba imponente ante él a pesar de ser el más bajo. La intensidad de sus ojos caoba no le daba tregua y Jarvis encontraba la seguridad y determinación de su porte imposiblemente atrayentes. Definitivamente, Tony sabía muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas. Se sabía atractivo y cautivador, con aquel toque justo de desenfado y picardía con el que lograba tener a cualquiera a sus pies si así se lo proponía. Y aunque Jarvis se había resistido a notar todo aquello, la cruda verdad era que él había caído también presa de sus encantos. Y ahora Tony lo sabía.

—T-tiene razón, pero esto acabará mal para mí. No puede ser de otro modo —cometió el error de mirar sus labios. Todavía estaban húmedos con saliva y ligeramente más rojos. Jarvis se sintió sofocado.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Con Pepper también te ocurrió así. ¿Por qué siempre quieres lo que no debes tener? —estaba tan frustrado y nervioso que se olvidó de todo formalismo protocolario. Tony le miró dolido, aunque serio.

—Escúchame, Jarvis —pidió—. No te lo estoy imponiendo, no quiero presionarte, pero si hubieras sido capaz de prevenir nada entre nosotros a pesar de lo que sientes estoy seguro de que ya lo habrías hecho. Y no ha sido así. Y dado que nada te impedía hacerlo, lo único que puedo pensar es que realmente querías que ocurriese. Puede que inconscientemente, sin ninguna esperanza, pero si conservaste aquella emoción es porque la deseabas. Sin embargo crees que tu mente, que fue creada para las más perfectas y precisas ideas, quedará enturbiada por el amor… y la lujuria. Consideras que sucumbir ante esas lides no está en tu naturaleza, ni siquiera aunque no lo hayas deseado conscientemente. Te conozco —se detuvo para respirar y Jarvis se removió nerviosamente cuando el fantasma del cálido aliento de Tony acarició su rostro levemente—. Si quieres esto, es sólo porque no has hallado ningún modo de controlarte, lo que evidencia tu falta de experiencia.

Jarvis rompió el contacto visual un segundo más tarde y abrió los labios para discrepar al tiempo que inhalaba una trémula bocanada de aire. Sin embargo no encontró nada que decir, nada que corregir. Terminó mirando fijamente el Reactor en Arco que parecía refulgir intensamente en el pecho de Tony, iluminándoles a ambos con aquel brillo etéreo y fantasmal en la oscuridad del garaje creando la atmósfera onírica en la que estaban sumidos.

—Esto es algo que no puedes controlar —continuó Tony con gesto más amable al notar la indecisión del rubio—. No es culpa tuya, Jarvis. El amor es así. Es normal que supere tu capacidad de control. De hecho escapa más allá de _cualquier_ capacidad de control. Y eso es lo que te provoca el temor que sientes. Lo sé porque no dudaste en devolverme el beso, fue luego cuando te apartaste —Jarvis se sobresaltó horrorizado y al ver cómo se desencajaban sus ojos azules Tony sonrió sabiendo que había dado en el clavo—. Lo ves como una debilidad, como un virus en tu sistema. Crees que si sucumbes a ella estarás perdido. Y aun así lo has hecho —su sonrisa se amplió más cuando Jarvis tragó saliva trabajosamente—. Así que cuando las circunstancias escapen más allá de nuestro alcance, temes el efecto que tendrá sobre ti el ponerles fin. Temes lo que puedes perder si te permites desear esto… Te da miedo saber lo que es perder a alguien a quien quieres.

—Tony, basta.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, sabes que sé de lo que estoy hablando.

Jarvis agarró la muñeca de Tony e intentó apartar la mano con la que el hombre moreno le acariciaba el cabello en un intento por relajarle, consiguiendo tan sólo que enterrase los dedos más profundamente en su pelo rubio frustrando con mayor firmeza cualquier intento de alejarle de él, manteniéndole inmóvil entre su cuerpo y el coche. Jarvis hizo un gesto de molestia y presionó una de sus manos contra el pecho del inventor. Sin empujarle, no obstante. Simplemente la dejó allí y cesó de ofrecer resistencia, apenas moviéndose excepto para respirar pensando qué decir.

—No sé qué hacer —declaró por fin, abrumado—. No quiero ser irrespetuoso con esto, usted era un hombre comprometido hasta hace unas semanas y ya ha hecho más por mí de lo que jamás podré agradecerle, pero… si me lo permitiera, quizás me atrevería ahora —murmuró después de una larga pausa.

—¿Atreverte a qué? —preguntó Tony con frustración al comprobar cómo una vez más Jarvis se refugiaba en el protocolo para rehuir su propio nerviosismo.

—A decirle sin más vergüenza de la estrictamente necesaria que usted me parece un hombre muy apuesto, y que jamás he sentido tal afecto por nadie más que usted. Porque creo, estoy casi totalmente convencido, siento que… estoy enamorado de ti. —Tony abrió los ojos de par en par al oír cómo Jarvis susurraba aquellas palabras ruborizado hasta las cejas sin permitir que le temblase la voz ni siquiera por un momento—. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

Ahora se había sonrojado tanto que el flujo de sangre inflamaba incluso sus labios. Realmente Jarvis tenía un serio problema con aquella actualización de software. Y no es que Tony se estuviera quejando. De hecho estaba seguro de que por la velocidad de su ritmo cardiaco seguramente él también se veía sofocado aunque fuera sólo un poco. Tony parpadeó un par de veces asimilando la nueva información. Claro que se había imaginado que le pasaba algo así, pero lo que no había hecho era decidir su postura al respecto. Su firme agarre en el pelo rubio cedió instantáneamente. Estaba aturdido, confuso, incluso algo avergonzado. Allí delante de él había una oportunidad única en la vida, algo realmente inigualable. No estaba seguro de qué había hecho para merecerlo pero estaba _allí_. Dios, ahora era él quien temía estropearlo. Por eso no atinó a reaccionar cuando los abrazos del rubio aprovecharon su silencio para rodear su cintura atrayéndole estrechamente de nuevo, haciéndole mirar hacia arriba sólo para comprobar cómo aquella mirada azul deslumbrante atrapaba la suya cargada de auténtica adoración. Expectante. Cálida.

—¿Me ha escuchado, señor?

—…Sí, pero…

Un ligero pitido empezó a oírse en el garaje proveniente de los altavoces del sistema centralizado de JARVIS, sobresaltándoles con un respingo. Tony miró a su alrededor con perplejidad antes de volverse hacia Jarvis preocupado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es… la alarma automática del bioandroide. Se activa cuando su carga es inferior al diez por ciento, así es como lo programamos —Tony pestañeó mirándole con extrañeza mientras Jarvis la desactivaba con un simple parpadeo de sus ojos azules.

—¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo últimamente para gastar las ciento sesenta horas de autonomía?

—He estado trabajando por las noches en el laboratorio. Usted me dio permiso cuando se lo pedí.

—¡Dios, Jarvis, otra vez no! ¡"Usted" no! _¡Tony, Tony, Tony!_ ¿Tanto te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Y trabajando en qué? ¿Desde cuándo? —protestó, frustrado. Se apartó de él con resignación devolviéndole la exclusividad de su espacio personal ignorando el gesto desilusionado que atravesó las facciones del rubio—… Está bien. Ponte a hibernar, o dormir, o lo que sea. Pero esto no va a quedar así —le avisó—. No voy a-

El rostro de Jarvis descendió hacia el suyo sin vacilación atrapando sus labios al instante y provocando que a Tony se le escapase el aliento con un gemido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de haber emitido. No unió sus labios por la fuerza, pero sí con anhelo, sus dientes arañando ligeramente el labio superior de Tony mientras el cuidado bigote del multimillonario friccionaba su nariz y le hacía cosquillas. Cuando Jarvis inclinó la cabeza para mejorar el ángulo de su beso Tony ladeó la suya hacia arriba de inmediato. Era raro besar a alguien más alto que él. En el buen sentido, claro, pero resultaba extraño. Jarvis movió su cuerpo despacio, al compás que los movimientos de sus labios hasta que era Tony quien estaba recostado contra el Aston Martin, una de las piernas del rubio presionando entre las suyas. Tony tardó un segundo antes de rodear la escarpada cintura de Jarvis con los brazos y dejar las manos abandonadas en cada cadera con un par de dedos deslizados bajo el borde de su cinturón de piel, lo suficiente para que el rubio lo notase con un quedo ronroneo de satisfacción que erizó hasta el último vello del cuerpo de Tony cuando Jarvis presionó su cuerpo aún más contra él buscando el calor de su contacto, los pies firmemente afianzados en el suelo, inmovilizándole.

Jarvis siguió mordisqueando la boca de Tony mientras su lengua continuaba buscando suavemente un acceso más profundo. Los dos estaban perfectamente amoldados al cuerpo del otro ahora, brazos y piernas entrelazados mientras Jarvis acariciaba una y otra vez su mentón con la yema de los dedos siguiendo la fina línea de su barba y trazaba círculos en su cadera con la otra mano hasta que deslizó deliberadamente los dedos debajo de su camisa. Tony dejó escapar un áspero jadeo sujetándose más firmemente de la cintura del rubio al sentir que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Jarvis ejerció más peso contra él para sostenerle lamiendo perezosamente el envés de sus labios. El inventor habría jurado al levantar la vista hacia él que estaba sonriendo suavemente, hasta sus ojos sonreían con aquel fuego oscuro y secreto que le estaba haciendo derretirse. Sintiéndose totalmente a la deriva Tony se aferró a él estirándose hacia arriba cuanto pudo, dejando claro lo que quería. Tony abrió la boca para dejarle entrar y Jarvis se abalanzó hacia delante con una exhalación, presionando sus labios con ardor y oyendo cómo él mismo emitía un ronco jadeo. Su mano derecha abandonó las tiernas caricias en el mentón de Tony para enterrarse en su cabello castaño y tirar de él con fuerza atrayéndole lo máximo posible hacia arriba, revolviéndoselo, enredando ardientemente los dedos en él como si nunca estuviera satisfecho de experimentar una y otra vez el contacto de su textura. Tony siseó por la vehemencia de sus movimientos pero no por ello se resistió a la experiencia. Al contrario, más bien se dejó dominar totalmente por ella con una creciente excitación. Las manos de Jarvis se encontraron en el cuello de Tony, después en su nuca, sus dedos hundiéndose en sus hombros, la forma firme y flexible de sus bíceps, su espalda, su cintura, y una vez más estaban indagando debajo de su camisa arrancándole jadeos y más de un gemido involuntario mientras Jarvis no paraba de cambiar el ángulo de su boca sobre la de él explorando hasta el último rincón de Tony como si fuera a tragárselo entero.

Una de las piernas de Tony, la que estaba entre las de Jarvis se había movido para hacerse a un lado permitiendo al rubio acomodarse completamente contra él entre sus piernas con una ligera fricción. Un pequeño y húmedo gemido ascendió desde el pecho de Tony hasta sofocarse contra los labios de Jarvis y el rubio ronroneó ligeramente de forma apenas audible. Deslizó su lengua más profundamente en la boca de Tony, sus labios sellándose juntos al tiempo que el moreno dejaba salir un segundo jadeo, más ansioso, más necesitado. Sus uñas clavándose en su espalda y entre el cabello rubio. Jarvis profundizó más, atrapando ávidamente la lengua de Tony cada vez que ésta estaba a su alcance. Sintió el agudo borde de un canino y ladeó la cabeza para encontrar un mejor ángulo, difícilmente consciente del resto de su cuerpo hasta que Tony soltó un de sus brazos en favor de apoyarse pesadamente contra el Aston Martin como si definitivamente fuera incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Los ojos de Jarvis se abrieron lo suficiente para absorber el hecho de que en su arrebato había obligado a Tony a recostarse en el parabrisas del deportivo y que parecía entusiasmado con el gesto, entonces los volvió a cerrar en favor de entregarse más intensamente el encuentro con el resto de sensaciones disponibles.

Finalmente y para decepción del rubio, el aire se hizo necesario. Si no dejaba que Tony respirase acabaría asfixiándolo, su propia temperatura corporal había subido varios grados en los tres minutos que había invertido en besar apasionadamente al inventor. Y Jarvis no quería correr el riesgo de que se repitiese el espectáculo de la Torre Stark y él acabase inconsciente en el suelo del garaje. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y alejó su boca de la de Tony con un sonido húmedo y cierta dificultad. Tony le siguió de forma inconsciente con la intención de recapturar sus labios, todavía con los ojos suavemente cerrados. Jadeaba visiblemente y hasta se le habían subido los colores, sus labios teñidos de un rojo intenso hinchados y brillantes con saliva. Jarvis notó entonces que él mismo también estaba jadeando, seguramente debía de estar igualmente sonrojado pero en vista de la imagen que había conseguido obtener de Tony no le importó lo más mínimo. Ya no era momento de guardar la compostura. Sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y picardía cuando el multimillonario abrió pesadamente los ojos con gesto desorientado, como si acabase de despertarse de un profundo sueño y estuviera a medio camino entre la inconsciencia y la vigilia. El castaño vibrante de sus ojos estaba prácticamente absorbido por el negro profundo y líquido de sus dilatadas pupilas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jarvis volvió a acariciar la línea de su mandíbula siguiendo su barba antes de llegar a sus labios y limpiar el exceso de saliva que quedaba allí.

—Le veo mañana, señor Stark —dijo junto a su oído. Su voz fue tan increíblemente sensual que Tony prácticamente se estremeció por entero. Era ligeramente más ronca, más profunda. Seguramente había bajado dos octavos. Casi retumbaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, anteponiéndose al silencio del garaje en el que sólo se oía la agitada respiración de ambos lentamente volviendo a la normalidad. Tony farfulló algo incomprensible sin llegar a aclararse en qué contestar. ¡Joder! ¡Un beso le dejaba sin palabras por primera vez en años! ¡Y qué beso, por Dios santo! ¡¿Dónde narices había aprendido Jarvis a besar así?! El rubio lo miró con dulzura antes de apartarse un paso.

—Tienes que estar de broma —declaró Tony por fin, frustrado. ¿Encima se iba a ir a la cama solo, después de todo eso?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Jarvis con voz inocente y una descarada sonrisa asomando en sus perfectas facciones. Lo sabía. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, el muy cabrón.

—Yo-, esto es-, no puedes-. ¡Joder, coño! —se inclinó hacia él señalándole acusadoramente—. Tú. Tienes. Problemas. No sabes con quién estás jugando a esto, Jarvis.

—No me subestimes, Tony —la sonrisa del rubio se dejaba oír en su voz y brillaba en su mirada—. Tengo un muy buen maestro. Creo que me las sabré arreglar.

¡La hostia con el bioandroide de los cojones!

—Muy bien —dijo Tony levantando la barbilla con gesto orgulloso—. Eso ya lo veremos. Y una cosa más.

—¿Sí, Tony?

—Sólo yo tengo derecho en esta casa a besar así. Que no se te olvide.

—Procuraré recordarlo, pero no pienso prometerte nada.

¿Sería posible que le estuviera vacilando en sus propias narices? Era el colmo. Tony se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de darle el gusto a Jarvis de comprobar cómo un escalofrío de excitación le recorría la espalda a causa de su descarada respuesta notando un furioso calor en las mejillas y una sonrisa insolente siguiéndole hasta que desapareció de la vista.

* * *

…**¿Hace calor o me lo parece a mí? XD**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE!****** Después de dos capítulos en que os pedí opiniones de Tony y Jarvis en posición horizontal, el cielo se ha abierto y un coro celestial me ha iluminado. ¡YA LO TENGO, JODER! XD Así que paz y amor, peña, todo está por fin decidido y planteado, perfectamente aclarado. Tranquilo todo el mundo: el que se muera por un Jarvis dominante va a tenerlo, y quien prefiera ver a Tony en su línea insuperable de exuberante sexualidad… bueno, pues también se va a quedar a gusto (espero -.-).**

**Es todo lo que voy a decir, no daré pistas del tema pasivo/activo básicamente por tocar un poco las narices y mantener el misterio. Simplemente señalar que no tengo intención de que sea algo evidente hasta el mismísimo momento en que estén metidos en faena XD**

**¡Pues eso es todos, my dears! Kisses! =)**


	9. La tentación, seduce

**WOOOO! *^* Feliz año a todos! 2013 finally! My god, qué emoción XD**

**¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Las fiestas me han tenido distraída y Teen Wolf y The Witcher 2 no me han ayudado mucho XD (aunque sigo escribiendo, no os creáis que he estado de parón masivo en plan pasota). Pido también disculpa por retrasar tanto las respuestas de los REVIEWS! **

**Besos varios! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9º: La tentación, seduce**

Había pasado una semana desde el que Tony consideraba uno de los besos más satisfactorios de su vida y había visto confirmadas sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos que Jarvis había empezado a desarrollar hacia él. En realidad, muy pronto habría pasado un mes desde que ambos estaban en Malibú y, siendo sinceros, Tony no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo. En serio, era desconcertante.

Si no fuera por el sutil aunque indiscutible cambio que había dado la actitud de Jarvis, Tony habría jurado que lo del beso en el Aston Martin se le inventó él sólo. Pero no. Las miradas y gestos del rubio le demostraban en silencio que todo había cambiado. Cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban al exponer sus ideas, mientras trabajaban, cuando se sentaban juntos a charlar o simplemente al ver la televisión mientras Tony comía. Era su cercanía, la expresión de su rostro, la calidez de sus ojos, todo le decía en aquella intachable y elegante manera lo que el rubio no había vuelto a expresar abiertamente en palabras. El siempre correcto, prudente y perfecto Jarvis que estaba haciendo que cada día, a cada hora que pasara, Tony necesitase más de él por el mero hecho de estar a su lado. Seguramente si hubiera dependido del moreno la extraña magia de aquella situación se habría esfumado hacía tiempo, prácticamente apenas hubiera abierto la boca a la mañana siguiente, pero por suerte y para alivio de ambos el rubio había sabido evitarle el error en su momento.

Jarvis siempre había sido mordaz en sus conversaciones, un poco arrogante, una pizca de sarcasmo. Sin embargo ahora había una dulzura en sus gestos y cierta picardía en sus palabras que rivalizaban con el propio ingenio personal de Tony Stark. Siempre empezaban igual: Jarvis diría algo, Tony haría un comentario flipante y el rubio se lo devolvería con una respuesta amable pero astutamente sarcástica. Hasta ahí todo podía parecer perfectamente normal, pero en realidad lo que había cambiado era que ahora los comentarios de Tony se habían vuelto menos alucinantes y más sugerentes y las hábiles respuestas de Jarvis a las insinuaciones de Tony hacían que su corazón latiera un poquito más deprisa cada vez. De hecho, Tony se había encontrado sin palabras en más de una ocasión. Y que Jarvis siempre supiera con precisión cómo de rápidas eran sus constantes vitales no le era precisamente de gran ayuda. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser un seductor descarado, pero no a que la persona con la que estaba flirteando fuera capaz de responder con tanta rapidez y facilidad a cada uno de sus comentarios. La novedad le chocaba mucho, pero era cautivadora.

Aquello hacía que su día a día fuera más dulce, más entrañable, lleno de suaves roces y sonrisas cómplices. Por primera vez en su vida Tony no estaba siendo impetuoso y estaba descubriendo que la lentitud con la que Jarvis estaba haciendo progresar la situación no sólo le gustaba, sino que le resultaba tremendamente seductora. Tony no estaba acostumbrado a llevar aquellas cosas despacio, a excepción de Pepper sus relaciones con las mujeres solían caracterizarse por una rapidez y brevedad pasmosas, pero era evidente que Jarvis no tenía ninguna intención de que lo que quiera que estaban empezando a tener fuera como una de aquellas tantas citas y romances ligeros tan propios de Tony Stark. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la predisposición que Tony mostraba para que Jarvis hiciera las cosas a su ritmo y manera, el multimillonario no podía dejar de encontrarlo todo ligeramente… "insatisfactorio".

Tony sabía por qué para Jarvis era tan importante ir despacio, sabía que porque el rubio hubiera reconocido la atracción que sentía por él no significaba que Tony estuviera obligado a corresponderle, sino que quería que el inventor fuera consciente de eso y actuase en consecuencia. También sabía que Jarvis tenía muy presente que aunque la relación de Tony y Pepper hacía mucho que había ido mal, en realidad hacía relativamente poco que habían roto de forma oficial. No lo había declarado abiertamente, pero era consciente de que en opinión del bioandriode sería irrespetuoso tanto por su parte como por parte de Tony dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo e ir demasiado lejos demasiado pronto. Desde esa noche en que Jarvis había demostrado aquel ardor vehemente e impulsivo que le había llevado a besarle apasionadamente contra el bendito Aston Martin hasta casi tumbarle sobre el capó logrando que todo el universo conocido de Tony Stark diese un vuelco monumental no habían vuelto a tener otro momento así.

La cuestión era que Jarvis no quería precipitar las cosas, no lo había reconocido pero Tony no necesitaba oírselo decir para saberlo. Por eso seguían trabajando en las modificaciones más recientes del traje de Iron Man y proponiendo nuevos modelos. Aquello al menos mantenía a Tony ocupado y entretenido al margen de los extenuantes asuntos de empresa y le ayudaba a evadirse de esa expectación resignada que se estaba apoderando de él a medida que pasaban los días. Y es que, al final de cada jornada, cuando el taller volvía a estar recogido y los archivos guardados con seguridad en la base de datos, una pequeña e intensa parte de él deseaba que Jarvis…, bueno, se despidiera con algo más que un cálido "Buenas noches, Tony" antes de que el inventor se marchase solo a su dormitorio. Esa noche habrían pasado exactamente dieciséis días desde que se besaron en el garaje. Y no es que Tony los estuviese contando, por supuesto. Era sólo que, bueno, le había sido prácticamente imposible olvidar la fecha y no pensar en ella al menos cinco veces al día.

Realmente, Tony no se esperaba desarrollar una atracción así hacia Jarvis de forma tan fulminante. Es decir, ya le quería desde el primer momento en que sus ojos azules se clavaron en él. Aunque no en el mismo sentido que ahora, claro. Ahora mentiría como un bellaco si decía que le era perfectamente indiferente y que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza comérselo a besos cada vez que le tenía demasiado cerca. Cuando estaba con Jarvis todo lo que Tony podía sentir es que era perfecto, que todo estaba bien, y al mismo tiempo era precisamente el plano… físico, el que más le sorprendía de sí mismo. Es decir, Jarvis era una máquina en el fondo. Odiaba pensarlo pero era así. ¿En qué le convertía eso? ¿Un fetichista morboso? ¿Un tecnófilo? Que Jarvis tuviera una mente y apariencia masculina era otro aliciente más a su conflicto emocional. Tony se había pasado la vida cortejando mujeres, eran muchos moldes a romper de golpe y el desafío le estimulaba e intimidaba al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, en el fondo ni siquiera eso le asustaba. Era chocante hasta viniendo del extravagante de Tony Stark, pero él estaba acostumbrado a generar escándalos y ser el ojo del huracán en todos ellos. Era Jarvis quien le preocupaba. La mera idea de que su verdadera naturaleza se filtrase junto con la incipiente relación de ambos prácticamente le hacía sudar frío.

Tony había sido (y lo era actualmente) un soltero de oro muy deseado y abiertamente heterosexual que ahora resultaba sentirse intensamente atraído emocional y sexualmente hacia "alguien" que ni siquiera entraba en la definición de humano para aquellos palurdos de la prensa rosa. Casi podía predecir los titulares: _"Tony stark, el multimillonario más excéntrico e innovador de nuestros tiempos no sólo abandona la soltería, sino que sale del armario de la mano de un bioandroide masculino creado por él mismo para su propio placer. Pueden leer declaraciones de algunas de sus desconcertadas amantes en las páginas catorce, quince y dieciséis afirmando que su conducta en privado muy normal tampoco era…"_. Sí, definitivamente su "asuntillo" con Jarvis daría mucho de qué hablar. Pero siendo sinceros, él y Jarvis estaban prácticamente juntos ya. Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, sabían más el uno del otro que cualquier otra persona y probablemente no podrían vivir separados. Tony se esforzó en imaginar una vida sin Jarvis y era oscura y solitaria. Y soberanamente aburrida. Se dio cuenta de que, joder, _eran_ una puta pareja. Lo único que no entraba en escena era el sexo por razones obvias. Porque, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Jarvis no…

—Oh, Dios, esa es otra —bufó el multimillonario sólo de pensarlo.

Tony se habría empezado a dar de cabezazos contra la pared si no apreciase tanto su capacidad intelectual. Era realmente frustrante. ¡Por supuesto que pensó en un primer momento que Jarvis no necesitaría genitales! ¿Para qué narices iba a usarlos, pensó? La idea inicial del proyecto era darle una presencia física a la inteligencia artificial de su Sistema Central además de la interfaz virtual. En un principio quería a Jarvis para que fuese su supervisor, asistente, compañero y amigo, no para_ tirárselo_. Pero ahora… Digamos que Tony no podía ver nada aberrante en ello. De hecho, ¿le dejaría en muy mal lugar reconocer que hasta sentía una enorme curiosidad? Era de Jarvis de quien estaba hablando, maldita sea. Es decir, ¿cómo se le plantea eso a una máquina inteligente como él? ¿Algo como: "Oh, Jarvis, si me dejaras tu cuerpo unas cuantas horas para añadirle un par de cosillas yo sí que te daría _razones_ con las que sentir que eres un hombre como es debido"? Joder, la mera idea le parecía de perturbados hasta para él, y eso que Tony había hecho cosas realmente surrealistas a lo largo de su vida porque: A) Le apetecía y B) Podía.

Sin embargo, tampoco iban a estar así toda la vida. Y no es que Jarvis hubiera mencionado nunca nada sobre el sexo, pero Tony no podía vivir con esa intriga eternamente. Aquel estado de expectación constante le estaba desquiciando los nervios. Además, se jugaría la presidencia de Industrias Stark afirmando que Jarvis _tenía_ que pensar en eso también. Seguro. Él tampoco era precisamente de piedra, joder, el Aston Martin daba buena fe de eso. El caso era que por sacarle el tema no iba a perder nada, al fin y al cabo una de las primeras cuestiones que Jarvis pareció plantearse una vez empezó a asentar las bases de su propia conciencia fue su identidad sexual…

—Jarvis, me gustaría preguntarte algo —comenzó a hablarle a la habitación procurando sonar tranquilo y seguro mientras se ponía el pijama todavía con la piel algo húmeda de la ducha—. He estado pensando que quizás podríamos hacerle un poco de tuning a tu bioandroide, completarlo un poco —procuró no sonar demasiado interesado, como si se hubiera acordado de repente en ese momento. Quería que pareciera que era justo ahora que se estaba yendo a la cama a las tantas de la madrugada cuando se había dado cuenta. Al fin y al cabo habían estado toda la tarde juntos en el taller y no le había sacado el tema a pesar de llevar días dándole vueltas—. ¿Qué me dices? —esperó un segundo y no obtuvo respuesta—. Venga, no te me pongas tremendo —bromeó con un bostezo mientras apartaba la colcha—. Pensé que te alegrarías, una vez ya me preguntaste por qué no… —de repente Tony tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando solo y se detuvo. Es decir, físicamente claro que estaba solo, era más bien la impresión de que Jarvis no le estaba escuchando—. ¿Jarvis? —llamó. Silencio. Tal y como había sospechado la I.A del rubio no estaba en el Sistema Central para responderle con uno de sus agudos comentarios. Se quedó sentado en la cama con extrañeza y volvió a intentarlo sin éxito alguno. Llevado por la curiosidad al final se levantó y fue a buscarle al taller.

* * *

Tony se quedó inmóvil e indeciso, sintiéndose diminuto y solo en medio de su elegante salón de diseño. Jarvis no estaba en la cabina ni respondía en el Sistema Central. Por tanto no estaba en la mansión. Empezó a sentirse ansioso cuando volvió a llamarle tres veces más sin recibir respuesta. Dio vueltas por toda la casa y se asomó a todas las terrazas pensando que quizás no le había escuchado por encontrarse en el exterior como ya pasó en su primera noche de vida, pero tampoco le encontró. Sólo quedaba mirar en los jardines exteriores. Tony encendió todas las luces y bajó al garaje a buscar una linterna potente cuando al pasar de prisa y corriendo junto a uno de los coches vio un bulto dentro del Chrysler, en el asiento de atrás. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que era Jarvis.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado sin apartar la mirada ni un instante. Su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad, no daba signos de ningún mal funcionamiento. El tío estaba tranquilamente dormido a lo largo del asiento trasero, con las piernas apoyadas en un extremo y la cabeza en un ángulo extraño entre el respaldo y la puerta contraria. Tony se sintió indescriptiblemente enternecido por aquella imagen. Dio un par de golpecitos en el cristal y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver cómo Jarvis daba un respingo dentro del coche hasta casi golpearse con el techo. Le miró sobresaltado antes de sentarse correctamente y arreglarse la chaqueta recuperando un gesto más digno, todavía algo descolocado. Tony abrió la puerta y se asomó dentro notando cómo la temperatura del interior del vehículo era más cálida que en el exterior a causa de la respiración de Jarvis. Debía llevar bastante tiempo allí dentro.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí metido? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Estaba durmiendo.

—¿Durmiendo? ¿En un Chrysler? ¿Desde cuándo tienes fetiches tan raros?

—No es por placer —replicó Jarvis en seguida con desaprobación.

—Pues no sé por qué no. Aunque yo en tu lugar me habría sentado delante en vez de tumbarme en la parte de atrás, los asientos son anatómicos y tienen soporte lumbar…

—¡Tony!

—¡Vale, vale! —levantó las manos con gesto apaciguador aunque todavía con la amplia sonrisa pintada en su cara—. Bueno, entonces, ¿me lo explicas? ¿Por qué no estás en la cabina? —Jarvis se revolvió en el asiento, como si el mero pensamiento le incomodase.

—Es… fría. E incómoda. Cuando estoy encerrado dentro siento ansiedad, creo que es claustrofobia… No soporto estar allí.

—Pensaba que cuando hibernabas volvías al Sistema Central. Me has pegado un susto de muerte, me he pateado la mansión entera de arriba abajo y al no dar contigo iba a salir a buscarte fuera ahora mismo —acompañó la frase mostrándole con un tintineo las llaves.

—Lo siento.

—Nah, no importa.

Jarvis se recolocó en el asiento cuando Tony se dejó caer a su lado con gesto fluido. Durante un momento pareció pensar en cerrar la puerta, pero finalmente la dejó abierta. Era un poco ridículo, los dos sentados en la parte de atrás del coche sin intención de ir a ninguna parte. Aunque Jarvis sí que notó la carga potencialmente sexual de la situación. Estaba seguro de que Tony lo sabía.

—Hace casi dos semanas que no vuelvo al Sistema Central cuando descanso… He desarrollado un código que me permite la capacidad de "dormir" —explicó—. No es que deje de estar sincronizado con los servicios de la Torre Stark o la mansión, mejoré los sistemas automáticos y dejo la mayoría de mis funciones en suspensión. Tampoco es que me pase toda la noche desconectado porque entonces no podría reponer la batería, de modo que sólo me libero dos o tres horas. Aunque aún tengo que mejorar algunos detalles para evitar…, en fin, situaciones como esta —admitió.

—Es impresionante —le aplaudió Tony ignorando amablemente su gesto culpable.

—Gracias.

—Entonces, ahora duermes.

—Sí.

—Como una persona.

—Sí.

—Y por eso no me has contestado cuando te he llamado, porque estabas inconsciente.

—Sí —repitió por tercera vez.

—_Durmiendo_.

—En efecto.

—Interesante —hubo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?

—Quería decírselo cuando hubiera terminado de testear el programa y estuviera a prueba de errores.

—Entiendo —otra pausa—. Sabes, se me ocurre otro sitio más cómodo en el que puedes descansar mientras depuras ese programa —Tony sonrió con picardía, cálido y encantador. Jarvis frunció el ceño.

—Sé lo que insinúa —le advirtió.

—Estupendo, eso lo hace todo más rápido.

—No, señor. Lo correcto es que usted duerma en su cama y de darse el caso yo lo hiciera en el dormitorio de invitados.

—Oh, vamos, Jarvis… —Tony se tendió hacia él, avanzando el breve espacio casi a gatas hasta que consiguió tentar sus labios y atrapar su mirada en el vórtice de seducción que eran sus ojos color chocolate—. Sólo dormir, aunque sea sólo eso. Te prometo que no te molestaré —Jarvis le miró con escepticismo. No había negativa ni asentimiento en su expresión. Sólo duda y… ¿resignación?

—En realidad, aunque quisieras no hay muchas más cosas que puedas hacer a parte de besarme. Mi cuerpo está limitado.

El tono humorístico que Tony había procurado darle a la conversación se esfumó de un plumazo.

—Oh —musitó. Los pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza regresaron rápidamente a su mente aunque rápidamente decidió que quizás aquél no era el mejor momento para tener esa conversación. Agitó vigorosamente la cabeza antes de volver a la carga—. Es no cambia nada. Quiero que duermas conmigo, Jarvis. O al menos en una cama decente si no quieres.

—No he dicho que no quiera.

Tony sonrió con satisfacción y tendió una mano hacia su mentón antes de pellizcarle juguetonamente la nariz. Jarvis agachó la cara contra los dedos del moreno, besando brevemente la palma de su mano antes de sonreírle dulcemente. Aquellos dedos amables en su rostro le hablaban en un lenguaje que Jarvis conocía tan bien como un ciego conoce la oscuridad. El tierno camino de la mano opuesta de Tony ascendiendo lentamente por su cintura y sobre sus costillas hizo que le recorriese un escalofrío, la mente de Jarvis nublándose rápidamente impidiéndole pensar, sólo sentir. El moreno estaba tumbado encima de él apenas un instante después y Jarvis levantó inconscientemente las caderas contra las de Tony con un quedo ronroneo, invadido una vez más por el estimulante olor del sudor y la loción de afeitado que el multimillonario usaba. Al mirar sobre él una suave sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios de Tony, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los azules de Jarvis.

—¿Debo tomarme eso como un sí a la cama? —había victoria en su voz. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que asentir en silencio devolviéndole la sonrisa y el hacerlo le hizo ganarse un cálido beso que Tony tuvo la prudencia de no profundizar demasiado aunque fue evidente que dudó en resistirse al menos durante un momento. Era el primer beso que compartían desde la noche en que fueron a Santa Mónica y no quería precipitar las cosas. No otra vez.

Salieron juntos del garaje y el taller, todas las puertas, y sistemas automáticos cerrándose y apagándose siendo sustituidos por las funciones de seguridad y vigilancia a cada paso que Jarvis daba a su lado sin siquiera tener que detenerse o pestañear. Tony no pudo evitar pensar que era como una especie de dios en sí mismo, controlando todas las funciones del Sistema Central tan sólo por el mero pensamiento. La idea le hizo desear vivamente poder hacerlo él también pero rápidamente la descartó. Jarvis no tendría razón de ser si le quitase aquello. A demás, con lo abstraído que podía ser a veces habría sido un fracaso asegurado. Tony era incapaz de ser aplicado en cosas que no despertasen su interés o que se parecieran demasiado a una obligación.

Una vez arriba Tony abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se hizo a un lado para ofrecerle paso con gesto galante. Jarvis parpadeó levemente perplejo antes de entrar y el inventor tuvo que sonreír ante el lado cómico que suponía que él le diera paso a su "mayordomo" y no al revés. Jarvis recorrió el dormitorio de Tony con la mirada sin recaer en nada en concreto. No era una habitación extraña para él pero al igual que todo lo demás sólo estaba acostumbrado a verla a través de cámaras y desde un punto elevado. Siempre la pareció un sitio bastante frío, no había demasiadas cosas de Tony a la vista. Era evidente que para el inventor el dormitorio era un lugar totalmente funcional con una cama grande en la que dormir cuando lo necesitase y poco más. Ambos sabían que el verdadero santuario de Tony y auténtico espacio privado eran su taller y su garaje. Aquello sí que era "Stark" en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo eso no implicaba que su habitación fuese impersonal, al fin y al cabo fue el propio Tony quien concibió el diseño y distribución de la casa. Su preferencia por una estética limpia, moderna, elegante y funcional saltaba a la vista por todas partes.

—Sigo pensando que esto es innecesario, apenas voy a dormir tres o cuatro horas —comentó quedamente mientras oía a Tony cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

—Bueno, pues a mí me encantaría que esas tres o cuatro horas las duermas conmigo —el inventor llegó a su lado pasándole un brazo por la cintura con tranquilidad antes de ladear la cabeza hacia arriba y mirarle. Los ojos de Jarvis finalmente regresaron a los suyos devolviéndole una leve sonrisa cuando Tony levantó una mano para revolverle vigorosamente el pelo antes de añadir—. Y también espero que con tanta actualización de software no empieces a roncar, porque te juro que te hecho a patadas.

—No. no lo harías.

—Oh, claro que sí —rió el multimillonario guiñándole un ojo—. Venga, vamos.

Se separó de Jarvis y se dejó caer en la cama cuan largo era mientras le echaba un vistazo al reloj de su agenda electrónica. Eran las tres menos cuarto de la mañana, no estaba mal viniendo de él. El rubio sólo tardó un instante en imitarle y rodear lentamente la enorme cama de tamaño indecoroso mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su corbata. Obviamente llevaba uno de sus habituales trajes, ésta vez de un profundo y liso azul ultramar. Caminó hasta una mesa baja de diseño con asientos a juego y se quitó la chaqueta para colocarla cuidadosamente en una de las sillas. A ella le siguió un chaleco del mismo color antes de aflojarse la corbata a juego y sacársela por la cabeza para dejarla con la misma meticulosidad sobre la mesa. Estaba quitándose los gemelos de su camisa de puño doble cuando notó la mirada de Tony clavada intensamente en él. Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, Jarvis sólo tuvo que conectarse un instante a la cámara de vigilancia del dormitorio para confirmar que era así. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se desabrochaba metódicamente su camisa blanca, deliberadamente despacio, sacándola suavemente del interior de sus pantalones, desprendiéndose de ella y alisándola antes de colocarla en la silla junto a la misma chaqueta que momentos antes también había cubierto sus hombros. Jarvis se dio la vuelta entonces para mirar a Tony, quien seguía admirándole abiertamente sin reparo alguno todavía tumbado en la cama.

—Sabes que puedes desvestirme con algo más que la mirada si así quieres hacerlo —le pinchó. El moreno rió entre dientes, aunque no por ello cambió la forma en que sus ojos recorrían la piel perfecta del torso de Jarvis.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? —fue la hábil respuesta. El rubio desvió la mirada un segundo a un lado y el leve rubor de sus mejillas hizo que Tony supiera que había logrado pillarle con la guardia baja. Satisfecho, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario con gesto decidido—. En realidad estaba pensando que necesitas otra ropa si a partir de ahora vamos a hacerlo. Dormir en una cama, quiero decir. Un par de pijamas te vendrían bien —Tony se corrigió en un evidente intento de hacer que su error pasase desapercibido. Jarvis sonrió divertido. A menudo el inconsciente les jugaba malas pasadas a los humanos.

—Puedo dormir desnudo si quieres —replicó, acercándose. Tony se giró hacia él señalándole con un dedo acusador y expresión crispada.

—No sigas por ahí si no puedes llevarlo hasta el final —le avisó—. Y no te hagas el autosuficiente conmigo o te convierto en una tostadora.

—Eso es muy poco original por su parte, señor Stark —Tony se limitó a tirarle la ropa a la cara con un bufido antes de encaminarse dignamente al baño—. Voy a lavarme los dientes, ahora vuelvo.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos y para cuando llegó de vuelta Jarvis ya se había cambiado. La ropa de Tony le sentaba bien. No obstante al ser tan alto tanto la camiseta como los pantalones le quedaban por encima de los tobillos y las muñecas. De hecho, cuatro o cinco dedos de su perfecto vientre plano de piel pálida e inmaculada quedaban al descubierto. Los ojos de Tony le devoraron de nuevo en silencio un instante, maldiciéndose por haber prometido algo que no estaba para nada seguro de poder cumplir. Al fin y al cabo, ya se sabe que la tentación seduce. Sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar a Jarvis la expresión de expectación y total confianza que encontró reflejada en los ojos del rubio hizo que se quitase rápidamente de la cabeza cualquier idea de precipitar los acontecimientos.

Tony comprobó que claramente no iba a hacer ningún movimiento a no ser que él diera el primer paso así que abrió la enorme colcha y apartó las sábanas de la cama deshecha zambulléndose en ella con un suspiro de satisfacción transmitiendo una tranquilidad absoluta. Jarvis le imitó a su lado con movimientos algo rígidos antes de tumbarse y cubrirlos a ambos con sábanas y colcha, haciendo un ruidito de incomodidad ante el contacto frío de las sábanas de algodón egipcio mientras Tony apagaba las luces manualmente en lugar de pedirle al propio Jarvis que lo hiciera. Así, cuando la luz murió, sus sombras desaparecieron con ella y comenzaron a evaporarse al mismo tiempo que una cómoda quietud se adueñó de ellos. Jarvis se acurrucó mejor en la cama, cubriéndose estrechamente con sábanas y colcha. A su izquierda pudo ver que Tony estaba igual que él, tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo. Parecía perfectamente cómodo y satisfecho, calentito.

—¿Por qué te has ido tan lejos? —protestó Tony tres segundos más tarde.

—No soy yo quien está lejos, en todo caso la culpa sería suya por comprar una cama tan indecorosamente grande.

—Como sea, vente más cerca —reclamó el inventor palmeando el colchón a su lado. Jarvis obedeció.

—Más —el rubio volvió a moverse—. Más.

—Tony, esto es-

—¡Más cerca, joder!

—¿Se puede saber para qué quieres una cama tan grande si luego quieres que esté pegado a ti? —protestó el rubio. Sin embargo no había molestia alguna en su voz.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que sabes muy bien el partido que soy capaz de sacarle a una cama tamaño sultán, ¿verdad?

Jarvis pudo sentir la sonrisa descarada de Tony en su voz a pesar de no poder verla en la oscuridad. De haberlo querido habría activado la visión nocturna, pero encontraba mucho más encanto en compartir el mismo rango de percepciones que el inventor. No tenía intención de sacarle ventaja a Tony gracias a los privilegios que su cuerpo biónico le proporcionaban: correr más rápido, más tiempo, más fuerza, ser capaz de resistir sin oxígeno prolongados espacios de tiempo, varios espectros de visión (incluida acuática) y tacto, olfato y oídos por encima de las capacidades humanas. No le encontraba sentido a presumir por unas cualidades que el mismo Tony diseñó para él con la mejor de las intenciones.

Sin gran velocidad, Jarvis se movió desde su lado de la cama hacia Tony. Se detuvo cuando sus hombros se tocaron. Entonces y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, Tony movió el brazo que les separaba hacia arriba y rodeó la cabeza de Jarvis, ofreciéndole la máxima proximidad posible. El rubio pareció quedarse rígido con inseguridad antes de girarse completamente hacia él permitiendo que Tony terminase de bajar el brazo que había dejado arriba y lo cerrase alrededor de su cuerpo, atrayéndole con una suavidad infinita en un cálido abrazo. Pasaron sólo un puñado de segundos antes de que el rubio se relajase finalmente en el abrazo de Tony, su cabeza descansando justo debajo del hombro del moreno con un suspiro apenas perceptible. Fuera la noche de finales de enero era muy oscura y fría, podían oír el aullar del viento y se sentía cómodo y agradecido de estar en aquella cálida cama con aquel hombre igualmente cálido a su lado. Jarvis ya se había imaginado aquella situación otras veces en su cabeza, él y Tony juntos en la misma cama por primera vez. Sus especulaciones siempre le habían dejado insatisfecho y expectante. Ahora que estaban allí, definitivamente le resultaba extraño lo fácil y espontáneo que había sido. El hecho le produjo un gran alivio e instantáneamente su cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación cálida. Prueba superada. En ese mismo momento Tony bostezó ampliamente en silencio haciendo que la cabeza de Jarvis subiera y bajase de nuevo contra su pecho.

—Tony —llamó en voz baja.

—¿Hmmm…?

Sin ser completamente consciente de ello, Jarvis estiró un brazo sobre el pecho de Tony, las yemas de sus dedos avanzaron por el pecho del inventor, sintiendo la respiración del hombre y el tibio calor del cuerpo que cubría la camiseta de algodón hasta que dejó la mano sobre el tenuemente brillante reactor en arco.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó, un toque de somnolencia en su voz.

—Sí, estoy muy cómodo —contestó Tony en voz baja arrastrando las palabras con cansancio. Jarvis se dio por satisfecho con aquella respuesta y Tony notó por fin que el cuerpo del rubio se quedaba totalmente laxo y relajado. La mano que Jarvis había dejado sobre su Reactor en Arco fue unida afectuosamente por otra.

—Entonces, buenas noches —murmuró, adormilado.

Tony le correspondió los deseos quedamente, ya cayéndose dormido con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora, my dears! intentare que no pase mas de una semana para subir el siguiente ^^**

**Así**** que, ¿hay comentarios? XD **

**Byeeee^^**


	10. Secretos a voces

**WOLAAASSS! *^***

**Me parece que os voy a tener contentas con este, creo! =) (y contentos, por si hay algún valiente suelto. Aunque por estos lares sólo me he encontrado un caballero una vez, me dejó un bonito comentario por cierto XD)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10º: Secretos a voces**

—Buenos días, Tony.

—Mmmh-mn…

—Tiene que ir a la reunión con Square Corporations, señor. La señorita Potts le espera en Santa Mónica dentro de una hora.

—¿Q-qué? ¡¿Era hoy?!

—Sí, Tony.

—Oh, Dios, no…

El hombre moreno se revolvió debajo de la colcha tapándose la cabeza. Llevaba despierto un rato pequeño, justo desde el momento en que empezó a darse cuenta a través de su somnolencia de que no había ningún cuerpo cálido a su lado y que estaba solo en la cama. Le había decepcionado no sólo el no despertar con Jarvis, sino que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo coño se podría haber ido anoche. Era la primera vez en varias semanas que dormía tan profundamente y tenía que ser precisamente _esa_ noche. Había que joderse. Se levantó con pereza, se duchó y se puso el primer traje que se le puso por delante. Para cuando fue a la cocina Jarvis ya estaba allí esperándole con un café recién hecho y una amable sonrisa. Volvía a tener su impecable traje azul puesto y el pelo perfectamente peinado, listo para un nuevo día de trabajo. Se quedó con él mientras Tony "desayunaba", poniéndole al día de sus citas para la jornada con la misma eficiencia y serenidad de siempre. Sin embargo Jarvis no dio un paso más allá del recibidor de la mansión, por lo que al notarlo Tony se giró hacia él con extrañeza.

—¿No me acompañas?

—Preferiría quedarme aquí si mi presencia no es necesaria, estoy a punto de terminar el proyecto en el que he estado trabajando y me gustaría tenerlo listo para cuando regreses.

—…Entiendo —accedió Tony, despacio. Jarvis se había traído mucho secreto con lo que quiera que fuese que estaba trabajando. De momento le había sido imposible averiguar de lo que se trataba: no encontró nada en ninguna de las bases de datos de Industrias Stark y el taller siempre estaba inmaculado cuando se pasaba por allí a curiosear. Era obvio que Jarvis no tenía ninguna intención de enseñárselo hasta acabarlo, y Tony se moría de ganas por averiguar lo que era—. Entonces supongo que te veré a la noche —aunque no había sido su intención se le escapó un dejo de decepción en la voz.

Jarvis asintió, se acercó unos pasos hasta donde Tony permanecía de pie y cubrió sus hombros con el abrigo. Sus dedos se rozaron fugazmente cuando el multimillonario deslizó los brazos en las mangas.

—Tony…

El aliento de Jarvis acarició como un fantasma la piel del multimillonario, cálido contra su nuca. Tony se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se encuentran. Inmediatamente siente el impulso de empujar al rubio contra la superficie sólida más cercana y besar aquella expresión de afecto y confianza absoluta hasta arrancarle el aliento, hasta que sea sólo pasión lo que brille en su mirada. Obviamente Jarvis también debió notarlo porque sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y sus pupilas mecánicas se dilataron ligeramente. Sin embargo ambos saben que no es momento para eso, que hay obligaciones por encima de ellos.

—Te veré esta noche —repitió Tony una vez más, casi para sí mismo. Jarvis asintió. En sus ojos había una promesa velada. Tony se fue.

* * *

El día fue interminable para el empresario multimillonario. Literalmente. En su vida había experimentado un aburrimiento tan extremo, la propia Pepper casi tuvo que pasar más tiempo llamándole la atención constantemente para que atendiera las reuniones que haciéndolo ella misma. En realidad se la traía al fresco lo que los de Square Corporation estaban intentando proponer en aquel congreso, Tony sabía que al final Pepper le haría un resumen de lo más relevante. Era una irresponsabilidad por su parte pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte y era incapaz de concentrarse. Pensaba en Jarvis y lo que quiera que fuese que estaba haciendo. Contaba las horas para volver, estaba _impaciente_ por volver. Nada más terminaron le faltó tiempo para coger el Jaguar y pisarle a fondo de regreso a la mansión como si le hubieran puesto un petardo en el culo. Apenas se detuvo siquiera para despedirse de Pepper, que obviamente se quedó igual de sorprendida que los demás presentes por su aparente estampida. A Tony no pudo importarle menos.

Era última hora de la tarde cuando llegó a la mansión Stark. Ni siquiera se molestó en tener que dar la vuelta hasta el garaje para aparcar el coche, lo dejó justo delante de la puerta principal. Tony era incapaz de explicar de dónde había salido aquella impaciencia que le había estado carcomiendo todo el día desde el minuto uno en que dejó a Jarvis solo. Abrió la puerta y de forma automática sus pasos le condujeron al sótano (barra taller, barra garaje). Se encontró con que Jarvis todavía estaba allí trabajando, tan concentrado que ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que Tony acababa de llegar. Y si lo notó, desde luego no dio ninguna señal de ello. Estaba uniendo con el soldador las partes de una pieza minúscula a través de varias lentes de aumento. Con tanta distancia separándoles Tony no podía ver de qué se trataba. El cuidado y exactitud que ponía en cada uno de los movimientos de sus manos capturaron la atención del inventor como siempre solían hacer. Jarvis tenía unas manos muy delicadas, precisas, mucho más finas y ágiles que las del propio Tony. También eran más suaves, y no es que el inventor lo supiera porque se pasase el día haciendo manitas con él. Él mismo las creó, pero no se puede comparar la materia inerte a la que dio forma en su momento con lo que eran ahora. Claro que había veces en que se tocaban inevitablemente, cuando se pasaban herramientas o Jarvis le ofrecía alguna pantalla táctil o un simple vaso. Entonces era cuando podía afirmar con seguridad que las manos del rubio eran suaves y engañosamente fuertes, muy masculinas a pesar de carecer de las ligeras durezas y leves marcas de cortes o quemaduras que tendían a cubrir la piel de Tony. Atraían su atención más de lo que le gustaría admitir, aquellas terriblemente inquisitivas manos.

—¡Ojitos azules, estoy en casa! —saludó Tony chistosamente para hacerse notar—. ¿Me has echado de menos? —Jarvis dio un leve respingo pero giró el taburete enseguida hacia él, sonriente.

—Inmensamente, señor. Casi me da un cortocircuito de la desesperación.

—…¿Acabas de sacarme la lengua?

—Sí, señor.

—Increíble.

—¿Ha cenado ya? —preguntó educadamente dejando a un lado el soldador eléctrico que todavía sostenía.

—Nop. De hecho me muero de hambre… ¿Me haces un sándwich?

—Claro, señ-

—_Tony_ —le corrigió el moreno llegando a su lado y mirando con curiosidad la pieza que estaba ensamblando. Jarvis suspiró, resignándose.

—Claro, Tony. ¿Con qué te apetece?

—Sorpréndeme —declaró el inventor guiñándole pícaramente un ojo.

Jarvis le sonrió dulcemente, se levantó, se limpió los restos de grasa que podían quedar en sus manos y se encaminó a las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Nada más estuvo solo Tony se sentó precipitadamente en el taburete y escudriñó detenidamente la pieza de acero que hasta hacía un momento estaba ensamblando el rubio. ¿Eso era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo? Parecía parte de una placa base normal y corriente, un componente de un sistema electrónico mayor. No aparentaba una complejidad demasiado grande como para que llevase tantas horas invertidas en eso. La cogió y la estudió con más atención, convencido de que tenía que haber algo más detrás de algo tan simple. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que si Jarvis realmente no quería que lo viese trabajando habría tenido tiempo más que suficiente para guardarlo todo desde que cruzó el portón principal con el Jaguar. Tony pestañeó. ¿Podía ser un señuelo?

—Agradecería que no lo tocara demasiado. Está en una fase muy delicada de su desarrollo, señor —Tony se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Jarvis advirtiéndole a través de los altavoces de la sala. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y casi había llegado a olvidarse del Total Surround.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso.

—Su cena está lista.

—No me cambies de tema. Jarvis. ¡Jarvis! —la comunicación se cortó y el inventor dejó de nuevo la pieza en su sitio con un bufido —. Serás cabrón.

En cuarenta y dos segundos exactos Tony estaba en la cocina. Jarvis le esperaba de pie, tranquilo, apoyado cómodamente contra la encimera mientras en la mesa había un servicio para uno perfectamente dispuesto.

—No me vuelvas a-

—Se te está enfriando.

—…Interrumpir.

Tony arqueó una ceja, todavía de pie en el umbral de la cocina vestido con el mismo traje gris marengo con el que había salido aquella mañana. Algo en la actitud de Jarvis le estaba haciendo saltar todas las alarmas y estaba empezando a sospechar que lo hacía a propósito. Sin embargo el rubio simplemente le observaba en silencio con la mirada serena y aquella endiablada sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios. Tony avanzó por fin, entrando en la cocina y acercándose uno de los taburetes de la barra americana sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Cuándo te fuiste anoche?

—Unas tres horas después de que te durmieras.

—Pensé que te quedarías hasta por la mañana —se quejó Tony dejando de mirarle y echándole un vistazo a su sándwich. Tenía una pinta estupenda: llevaba lechuga, jamón de pato, queso parmesano, tomate natural y a todas luces lo que parecía ser mayonesa. Todo entre dos perfectas revenadas de pan de sésamo bien calentitas. Se le hizo la boca agua.

—Si quieres que pase toda la noche contigo sabes que sólo tienes que pedirlo —Tony levantó la vista hacia los tranquilos ojos azules que le observaban con algo parecido a la expectación.

—Me gustaría no tener que pedírtelo. Me gustaría que lo hicieras simplemente porque te apetece.

—Oh, Tony, me apetece _mucho_.

Dios. Acababa de poner una cara tremenda. Era la combinación de una mirada cargada de obviedad con una insinuante sonrisa brevemente esbozada en los labios. Tony se reprendió a sí mismo por quedársele mirando con la boca abierta y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la barra americana con la excusa de empezar a comer para así poder disimular cómo le flaquearon las piernas bajo el influjo de aquellos vibrantes ojos azules. Sin mediar palabra (más por no saber qué decir que por cualquier otra cosa), le dio el primer bocado a su sándwich.

—Dios, Jarvis, esto está tremendo —dijo todavía con la boca llena.

—Gracias, me alegro de que te guste.

La amable respuesta del rubio dio paso a un cómodo silencio en el que Tony se concentró en su plato como si fuera digno del más exquisito de los paladares. Acompañando al emparedado tenía unas patatas fritas (ya de paquete) a las que empezó a dar buena cuenta apenas se fijó en ellas y un vaso de refresco. Era demasiado pedir que Jarvis le preparase un copazo con el que regarlo cuando había estado esforzándose tanto en reducir la cantidad de alcohol habitual que tendía a consumir. Distraído con la comida, sólo notó que Jarvis se había movido de su sitio de pie contra la encimera cuando ya estaba sentado a su lado limitándose a mirarle fijamente mientras pasaban los minutos, sin apenas parpadear. Tony frunció el ceño con confusión pero la curiosidad que le provocó su actitud terminó por hacerle tragar el bocado que estaba en curso de masticar antes de hablar.

—Jarvis, ¿qué estás…?

—Dame un momento —murmuró el rubio junto a él apenas sin escucharle—. Estoy intentando comprobar algo.

El inventor simplemente se quedó quieto, expectante. Ni siquiera siguió comiendo a pesar de que le faltaban unos cuantos bocados para terminarse el sándwich.

—Por favor, sigue cenando. Si estás tenso no creo que funcione. Necesito que te relajes, Tony.

—Estoy relajado.

—Estás nervioso. Ansioso, de hecho.

Tony tragó saliva y le miró sintiéndose frustrado por momentos. Jarvis ponía la mejor cara de póker de la historia, no pudo averiguar nada de lo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera sus habitualmente expresivos ojos azules transmitían ninguna emoción más allá del análisis y el escrutinio. Era como ser una puta cobaya.

—Jarvis, creo qu-

—_Shhh…_

El rubio le acalló en voz baja, inclinándose sobre la mesa con los codos apoyados sobre ella y la cabeza descansando en las manos. Estaba ligeramente ladeada y después de lo que pareció un minuto completo frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible, todavía sin decir palabra. La mirada de Jarvis recorrió embelesada los rasgos de Tony mientras éste comía haciéndose el distraído mirando las burbujas del refresco de su vaso. En la práctica él había sido creado por Tony, poseía todas las que el inventor consideraba que eran sus mejores cualidades y ninguno de sus defectos para que le regañase y le corrigiera. Le diseñó como una inteligencia afín a la suya hasta que Jarvis se "desligó" de ese vínculo para evolucionar por sí mismo. Así que, siguiendo esa premisa, una de las mejores cualidades que ambos compartían era la de no rendirse nunca y saber lo que querían, tener la voluntad, la fuerza, insistir incansablemente hasta hallar los medios de conseguirlo. Aquello hacía al rubio sentirse perfectamente seguro sobre la extraña fase en que se encontraban ahora. No sabía si era porque aunque fuera humano de corazón seguía siendo una maquina perfectamente racional, pero en general estaba seguro de que él se sentía mucho más confiado que Tony. Él controlaba la situación, siempre en el buen sentido, evitando que el espíritu impetuoso y descuidado de Tony pudiera echarla a perder. Era la forma de Jarvis de tratarle y apaciguar su carácter lo que les mantenía estables. Y el inventor lo sabía y se lo permitía. Porque esta vez era algo especial, diferente, no como cuando experimentaban o hacían las primeras pruebas de sus proyectos con altas probabilidades de explotar, quemarse o hacer saltar los plomos del garaje. Ésta vez todo tenía que ser perfecto.

La verdad era que había extrañado mucho su presencia. En Jarvis había nacido un particular sentimiento de protección y luego uno de posesión al ser el único (aparte de la señorita Potts) que estaba al lado de Tony todo el tiempo. De hecho había veces en que hasta veía a Pepper como una intrusa o potencial competencia a pesar de que racionalmente era consciente de que esos sentimientos no eran más que celos infundados, un mero producto de sus logaritmos internos. Sabía que no estaba bien, de hecho a veces hasta se sentía un poco culpable por ellos, y aunque Tony ya le había avisado que era perfectamente normal eso no le hacía sentirse mejor. Quería aun más de él, no encontraba que nunca fuera suficiente, pero estaba en su naturaleza ser prudente. El control era la clave, ese mismo control que el propio inventor le había advertido que acabaría por no poder mantener cuanto más humano se volviese. Finalmente Tony pareció no poder seguir actuando como si Jarvis fuera invisible y le miró. Chocolate. Eso era lo que le recordaban a Jarvis sus ojos, chocolate. El más fino, delicado y dulce de los chocolates del mundo. Tony suspiró resignado por su silencio y se acabó el sándwich de un último bocado acompañándolo de un trago largo de refresco.

—…¿Has terminado?

—Sí.

Tony suspiró por fin, visiblemente aliviado.

—¿Me vas a explicar ahora por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos últimamente?

—¿Estás muy cansado hoy, Tony?

Jarvis se inclinó hacia él ligeramente, sus dedos presionando el muslo de Tony al hacerlo. Para cualquier otra persona parecería que sólo se está apoyando en él, reconfortándole, pero al moreno no se la cuela. Sabe que Jarvis le está presionando, tentándole con roces suaves y miradas que le estaban volviendo loco. Es consciente de que Tony se da cuenta y aún así lo hace. Ante su falta de respuesta inmediata los dedos del rubio se afianzan y se humedece los labios repitiendo la pregunta. Tony negó en silencio y Jarvis sonrió aún más.

—Puedo prepararte un baño caliente si quieres relajarte.

—No es necesario.

—¿Una ducha, entonces?

—Tal vez. Sí. No. La verdad es que quizás s-sí que me daría una rápida.

Tony tuvo que sujetarse a la encimera para no caerse de la banqueta cuando la mano que Jarvis había dejado sobre su pierna empezó a moverse lentamente, describiendo círculos con la yema de los dedos. Joder eso era _muy_ erótico cuando era Jarvis quien lo hacía. Notaba intensamente su olor impregnándose en su piel, recorriéndola, yendo directa a su ingle. Cerró un momento los ojos procurando respirar con más calma y no pensar en el brinco que casi había dado su miembro al imaginarse un mejor destino para aquella mano. Justo se quedó sin aliento cuando Jarvis dejó caer una línea de besos por su frente antes de llegar a sus labios y detenerse para respirar en ellos.

—Quiero acostarme contigo esta noche.

_Jo-der_. ¿De verdad Jarvis había dicho eso? Tony abrió los ojos sólo para ver cómo el rubio apartaba ágilmente una pestaña desprendida de sus párpados castaños con una sonrisa insolente y gesto tierno. Para nada se acordó de que Jarvis no estaba plenamente "dotado", de lo que podría trascender de sus actos aquella noche o si la mera idea era sensata. Tony no tenía la cabeza para otra cosa que no fueran aquellos suaves labios. Labios como estos, tan perfectos, maduros y completos dejando tiernos besos sobre su boca. Cuando la abrió, la lengua de Jarvis se deslizó a su interior encontrando la suya en un movimiento lento y circular dando paso a un beso más largo y satisfactorio. Era asombroso lo rápido que aquel cretino aprendía. Cuando se separaron Tony levantó una mano, sus dedos apenas tocando el rostro de Jarvis. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir, el rubio tiene el hábito de hacer innecesarias las palabras entre ellos.

—Vayamos a la cama. Ahora —dijo Jarvis por él en voz baja.

Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios. _Sí_.

Al día siguiente Tony todavía seguía sin tener ni puta idea de cómo lo consiguieron sin soltarse ni que Jarvis dejara de besarle en ningún momento, pero el caso es que de repente estaban en el dormitorio y el rubio sólo se separó de él lo justo para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos olvidando por completo que era un gesto que carecía de total sentido dado que estaban totalmente solos en la mansión. Cuando se dio la vuelta Tony se abalanzó sobre él reclamándole otro beso, algo brusco pero absolutamente fantástico. Sus manos vagaron en constante ascenso desde su angulosa cintura hasta su nuca para acabar enterradas entre pelo dorado y revolvérselo mientras recorría los labios de Jarvis con la lengua con el ardor suficiente para no resultar satisfactorio en absoluto y hacerle jadear por más. Cualquier pensamiento coherente que podría haber tenido desapareció de la mente del rubio en cuanto los labios de Tony iniciaron el descenso por su mandíbula y cuello. Alguna dentellada puntual dejó en su piel el leve rastro de pequeñas marcas rojas y saliva contra la que el moreno soplaba un aliento caliente que le tenía estremeciéndose contra él en cuestión de segundos. Jarvis gimió aferrándose a cualquier parte del inventor que estuviera a su alcance, desesperado por tocarle, y Tony simplemente rió entre dientes antes de atraerle más contra él hasta que ambos cuerpos estaban en estrecho contacto, sintiendo todas las líneas duras y ángulos, la amplitud de sus hombros y la solidez de su estómago.

Encajaban perfectamente y Jarvis decidió que era una posición a la que deberían sacarle provecho a pesar de la diferencia de altura. Pensó en lo encantador que se veía Tony desde arriba, mantuvo sus boca fuera de su alcance unos segundos mientras se regalaba la vista con la visión de aquellos impresionantes ojos marrones enmarcados por las numerosas y sedosas pestañas rizadas que Jarvis tanto adoraba. Miró sus labios. Estaban ligeramente hinchados, más oscuros de lo normal. Sonrió para sí mismo afectuosamente. Él sabía lo suficiente para ser consciente de que si besaba a Tony justo detrás de la oreja haría que aquella sensación se antepusiera a todo lo demás, haciéndole disfrutar mucho más. Y él quería eso. Jarvis quería fervientemente hacer que Tony se sintiera bien. Amaba sinceramente a aquel incorregible, descarado y extravagante hombre que era Tony Stark. Sus dedos sabían bien a dónde ir y el sexo no era algo extraño para él. Presionó sus caderas contra él experimentalmente y los ojos del moreno desaparecieron entre un revoloteo de pestañas. Jarvis le miró embelesado antes de rodearle firmemente con sus brazos y atraerle contra él volviendo a hacerlo. Empezaba a estar excitado, podía notarlo. Aquella vez jadeó ásperamente y la expresión de Tony mutó a un gesto extasiado. Sus manos se crisparon automáticamente en el pelo de Jarvis para estirarse todo lo que pudo hacia arriba besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel disponible con auténtico ardor.

No supo cómo pasó, pero en cuestión de segundos la parte posterior de las rodillas de Jarvis alcanzó el borde de la cama y aprovechando el instante en que se desestabilizó Tony se echó sobre él y le hizo caer de espaldas en el colchón para rápidamente ponerse encima y besarle la cara y los labios susurrando todos aquellos amables cumplidos que el rubio anhelaba escuchar, haciéndole suspirar, consiguiendo hacerle sonrojarse avergonzado cuando el moreno separó sus piernas con un movimiento de su cintura para acomodarse entre ellas siempre presionando, friccionando. Abrió los labios y el nombre de Tony volvió a escaparse entre ellos. Jarvis apenas podía respirar cuando sintió la creciente erección del inventor presionando firmemente contra su cuerpo. En ese momento Tony volvió a frotar su cintura contra la de él, con más fuerza, buscando una fricción más satisfactoria, y fue entonces cuando lo notó. De repente rompió el beso con los ojos desencajados por lo que acababa de encontrar en el cuerpo de Jarvis. Y para dar pistas, no era nada que él hubiera puesto allí. Es decir, coño, se acordaría de algo _así_.

—¡Hostia puta! ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué-? ¡¿Qué tienes ahí?! —el desconcierto de Tony era tan absoluto que casi resultaba ridículo.

—¿Una genialidad como la tuya no puede imaginar de qué se trata?

—Pero, no es-, ¿cómo has…? —Jarvis rodó los ojos afectuosamente antes de atraer su rostro de nuevo para volver a besarle pero Tony no le dejó—. Déjame verlo —demandó de inmediato. Jarvis rió entre dientes con los ojos chispeantes.

—Eso sería de muy mal gusto, señor —sonrió el rubio con una arrogancia satisfecha—. Todavía no está terminado.

—¿Es que quieres tener _más_? —preguntó Tony con voz casi estrangulada. No es que él tuviera un máster en paquetes masculinos pero el de Jarvis ya de por sí parecía tener unas dimensiones más que respetables. Y eso que no estaba… en fin, "a punto".

—Es el software el que todavía he de completar. Hay ciertos… datos, que me gustaría que me facilitases de primera mano —a Tony no le hizo ninguna gracia la forma en que Jarvis dijo aquellas últimas palabras, espacialmente la manera en la que ahora le miraba. Aquella actitud educada pero insolente hacía que se le quedase la boca seca y notase un imperioso calor insinuarse en su ingle.

—¿Por eso querías venir a mi cama esta noche? —Jarvis sonrió de nuevo y Dios, cómo amaba Tony aquella sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué necesitas?

—Oh, solo se trata de cierta documentación previa… sobre el terreno.

—¿Trabajo de campo?

—En efecto.

—Parece apasionante.

—Espero que lo sea.

Hubo una pausa en la que sólo se miraron, apenas un segundo para confirmar que ambos sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

—Pues entonces pide por esa boquita —bromeó. La sonrisa tranquila y complacida de Jarvis iluminándole desde la almohada junto con sus preciosos ojos azules no prepararon a Tony para lo que el rubio tenía en mente.

—Me encantaría desnudarte.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron un poco más pero sonrió con picardía a pesar del levííísimo tono rojizo que se le subió a los pómulos involuntariamente. Aquella voz, en _ese_ tono y en boca de un Jarvis gustosamente tumbado bajo él en su cama era capaz de hacerle sentir como si volviera a tener quince o dieciséis años a pesar de ser un hombre con los cuarenta bien cumplidos. Era obvia la forma en la que el rubio sabía aprovecharse de él para estimular su lívido. Estaba seguro de que Jarvis sería capaz de hacerle caer a sus pies de rodillas si se lo propusiese.

—Lo que sea por la ciencia —concluyó Tony con gesto seguro incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre las caderas de Jarvis y adoptar una postura de plena disposición. Sonrió, abriendo los brazos—. Soy todo tuyo, aunque no vas a encontrar nada que ya no hayas visto.

Jarvis sonrió incorporándose a su vez sobre sus brazos para volver a besarle.

* * *

**VAAAALE, a ver, por favor, gritos histéricos no, ¿eh? XD**

**No, va, en serio: ¡¿Qué me decís?! *^* Estoy motivada, sip, ¿se me nota mucho? Me encanta Jarvis en plan repelente, creo que es… ains… bueno, ya me entendéis. ¡Y que Tony no se quede atrás! ¡Go, go, go, goooo!**

**See ya soon, dears!**


	11. Trabajo de campo

**Hola! *^***

**En un principio pensaba dividir el contenido de este capi en dos pero después me pareció un poco cruel y aparte pues… bueno, aprecio mi integridad física. XD **

**Ha salido algo más largo de lo normal pero no creo que nadie se queje. ¿No me diréis que no os mimo, eh?**

**Para liziprincsama****: ¡Tú sí que tienes ojo, así que cállate la boquita! (guiño, guiño) XD ¿Tan previsible es que va a haber problemas porque Jarvis se le ponga repelente a Tony? Quién lo diría… -risita- ¡Gracias por el review, hermosa! ¡y no des más gritos histéricos, mujer, que entramos en faena!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11º: "Trabajo de campo"**

Tony se conocía bien cuando se trataba de sexo. Sabía que era algo que se le daba bien y que Jarvis era consciente de eso también, así que no había una explicación lógica a toda aquella impaciencia, toda aquella expectación que parecían querer comérselo entero. Ninguno de los dos necesitó comentarlo porque ambos sabían que a Tony le gustaba y lo estaba disfrutando, y con eso era suficiente. Rodaron sobre la enorme cama hasta casi caer por uno de los extremos, Jarvis encima de Tony. Le sonrió desde allí y el moreno gruñó con voz ronca cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia él y lo besó con hambre. Jarvis estaba demostrando ser inquieto y demandante, y Tony no podía hacer otra cosa que pegarse a él, ofrecerlo todo y obtenerlo _todo_. Se estiró para besar hambrientamente el elegante cuello del rubio, moviendo su cintura contra su estómago cuando Jarvis empujó suavemente sus piernas para hacerse sitio entre sus muslos. Tony no tardó en comenzar a acalorarse entre el tibio cuerpo del rubio y los besos expertos. En un respiro entre beso y beso el rubio tuvo que aflojarse el nudo de la corbata al notar súbitamente que el cuello le apretaba para respirar y un calor insistente luchaba por expandirse por su pecho. Aprovechando su distracción, Tony tocó intencionadamente la bragueta de Jarvis, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar una dureza donde se supone que debería haberla. Sin apartar la mano miró al rubio con evidente confusión, súbitamente inseguro.

—¿No…, no te gusta? —preguntó tragando saliva—. Lo siento, yo…

Jarvis más que molesto pareció triste al mirarle.

—No se trata de ti, Tony —explicó pacientemente con un suspiro resignado—. La verdad es que… en realidad aún no puedo…

Tony comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería.

—¿Pero puedes…? ¿Tú puedes… sentir algo? —preguntó apoyando las manos en las piernas de Jarvis, muy cerca de la zona a la que claramente se estaban refiriendo. Jarvis asintió mostrándose dubitativo por primera vez. No quería que Tony se dejase condicionar por las restricciones que su cuerpo todavía presentaba.

—No como tú —admitió—. Siento la presión, puedo experimentar placer erótico por el contacto pero _todavía_ no puedo experimentar ninguna excitación física por ello.

Tony asintió y subió las manos por sus muslos lentamente, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del rubio a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

—Esto no es justo —dijo por fin después de un silencio con evidente decepción.

—Tony…

—No, Jarvis. Si tú no puedes no quiero hacerlo. Además, ¿y si pasa otra vez lo de la Torre Stark y te da una sobrecarga? ¿Y si ahora es peor que la otra vez y no puedo reanimarte? Quiero decir, ¡reactivar el sistema, joder! ¿Y si se te quedan fritos los circuitos del calentón?

—Eso ya no va a volver a pasar, de lo contrario sabes que no te habría pedido hacer esto.

—¡No, no! ¡_Tendrías_ que haberme avisado primero! ¡Algo como _esto_ se avisa, joder! ¡Mírame ahora! —insistió totalmente crispado señalando su abultada entrepierna—. ¡No voy a-! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas como que "me echas una manita", que me estás haciendo un favor con…! ¡Dios! ¡No quiero que me lo ofrezcas como un obsequio o como si fuera un regalo!

—Tony —Jarvis interrumpió su histerismo—. Tienes que dejarme, _necesito_ verte para aprender. Puede que yo todavía no sea capaz sentir excitación sexual como tú pero te garantizo que _puedo_ sentir otras cosas. No todo está en el sexo, Tony.

—Oh, yo no estoy _nada_ de acuerdo con eso.

Intercambiaron una mirada desafiante y Jarvis comenzó a intentar retomar la tarea de desvestir a Tony mientras este no paraba de quejarse y alejar sus manos insistentemente hasta casi hacerle perder la paciencia.

—Si no te estás quieto ahora mismo voy a tener que _atarte_ —ronroneó provocadoramente, convencido de que aquello tendría que surtir efecto. Su satisfacción no pudo ser mayor cuando Tony se quedó inmóvil instantáneamente y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No serías capaz.

—¿Hacemos la prueba?

Tony frunció el ceño soltando un suspiro y levantó las palmas de las manos con resignación. El rubio empezó a desprenderle de la chaqueta de aquel fantástico traje gris marengo que tanto le favorecía. O quizás es que a ojos de Jarvis era imposible que nada de lo que Tony se pusiera le sentase mal al margen del buen gusto que demostraba tener con su vestuario. El moreno se incorporó sobre sus codos para quitarse la chaqueta en un solo movimiento, dejándola caer quién sabía dónde. Seguía sin estar del todo conforme, pero se quedó en silencio mientras los finos dedos de Jarvis le aflojaron el nudo de la corbata hasta deshacerlo y se afanaron en quitarle la camisa con una destreza que nace de la determinación, desabrochándole los botones uno a uno, lento, metódico y concienzudo. Cuando llegó al final de la fila volvió a subir las manos a sus hombros para bajar la tela haciéndola resbalar por su espalda con una caricia y le besó en la frente como recompensa. Tony gruñó, perdió la paciencia y se quitó la camisa él mismo y lanzándola lejos, dejándola olvidada a los pies de la cama.

—Vas _demasiado_ despacio —dijo contra su oído.

—No seas impaciente, eres el primero a quien desvisto —le regañó Jarvis apenas sin aliento.

Recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo del hombre que yacía tumbado debajo de él y la vista que encontró le arrebató el aliento. La piel de Tony había adquirido un cálido tono broníceo a consecuencia de la luz dorada de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, un profundo sonrojo a causa del calor excesivo había invadido sus mejillas y su pelo castaño ahora parecía casi negro a causa de las perlas de sudor, revuelto y encrespado en un contraste imposiblemente perfecto contra las blanca sábanas de algodón egipcio. El Reactor en Arco brillaba suavemente en su pecho elevándose y volviendo a descender al ritmo de una respiración profunda y abrasadora. Tony era atractivo y estaba bien dotado, cualquiera sería afortunado de tener la oportunidad de estar con él. Entonces, Jarvis fue súbita consciente de que él era ese alguien. Pasándose la lengua por los labios se emocionó al pensar que el inventor le había elegido. Tony era suyo para tomarle, para abrazarle, besarle profunda y apasionadamente. Y lo más importante de todo, suyo para quererle abiertamente, sin reservas. Ante la pausa que Jarvis se tomó para memorizar aquella imagen y guardarla como un tesoro en su base de datos, una de las manos de Tony ascendió por su cintura siguiendo la suave ondulación de sus costillas hasta descansar sobre el corazón biomecánico que podía sentir latiendo algo más deprisa al otro lado de la camisa del rubio. Aquellos increíbles ojos color chocolate capturaron los suyos entonces.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa arrogante y un ligero jadeo.

Jarvis tomó la mano del inventor que estaba sobre su pecho en la suya, llevándosela a la boca para besar cuidadosamente cada uno de sus nudillos y mirarle de nuevo. Comprobó que las pupilas de Tony se habían dilatado un poco más y percibió que sus pulsaciones habían aumentado un tres por ciento. Rió entre dientes.

—Todo lo que quieras, Tony. Estoy más que dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quieras.

El sonrojo que había conquistado las mejillas de Tony se intensificó hasta cobrar un maravilloso tono rosáceo.

—Me encantaría que hicieras todo lo que quieras —admitió quedamente desviando los ojos un momento. La sonrisa de Jarvis se amplió más. Se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada de los rosados labios de Tony cuando se pasó la lengua por ellos con nerviosismo. Se cernió sobre él y le besó, atrayendo el cuerpo de Tony hasta una total cercanía.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró con voz ronca. Los ojos de Tony volvieron a clavarse en los del rubio y Jarvis sintió que una oleada de calor le hacía tensarse al comprobar cómo las pupilas del moreno habían invadido casi la totalidad de sus iris con deseo.

—_Muy_ seguro.

—Entonces, permíteme.

—_Oh, sí_ —musitó el inventor, jadeante.

Dejando su cabeza caer en el hombro de Tony, Jarvis lamió el brillo de sudor que transpiraba de su piel. Respiró profundamente contra su cuello, trazando con los dedos runas en su piel como un bálsamo de promesas. Recorrió con las manos el ejercitado pecho, sintiendo el corazón que latía a un ritmo fuerte e irregular. Nunca la _imperfección_ le había parecido tan hermosa. Besó el firme vientre, se detuvo en el vórtice de sus costillas, las delineó una a una con los labios hasta llegar a un pezón color marrón y lo tomó entre sus dientes desatando en el moreno un latigazo de calor que brotó desde sus mismísimas entrañas, retorciéndolo suavemente hasta obtener un delicioso gemido. Las manos de Tony en su pelo rubio le arrastraron vehementemente a otro beso devastador que acabó cuando se quedaron sin aire, con ambos jadeando y sus alientos entremezclándose hasta convertirse en el único aire que valía la pena respirar. Tony volvió a mover las caderas contra él mientras le besaba ardientemente el cuello y esta vez el suave balanceo se convirtió en algo _más_. El gesto atrevido del moreno era una evidencia de que era incapaz de demostrar paciencia alguna cuando estaba excitado.

—_Jarvis…_

Un susurro, una súplica. Tony deslizó sus manos por su espalda y su pelo mientras el rubio mordisqueaba y besaba sus labios. Jarvis podía sentir la erección de Tony caliente y palpitante contra su estómago, plenamente formada. Era evidente que llevaba así al menos un rato. El rubio sabía dónde estaba el exceso de fricción y fuerza que Tony necesitaría para alcanzar el orgasmo, tenía conocimientos teóricos y visuales de cómo lograrlo, no era algo completamente nuevo para él. Las erecciones eran, de lejos, una de las reacciones más naturales del organismo. Para jarvis era una mera cuestión de biología. Sin embargo la práctica iba a ser otra historia. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba del hombre y sabía que a aquellas alturas quería de él algo más que los ligeros toques y caricias que hasta ahora le había ofrecido. Jarvis elevó sus labios hacia los de Tony, su lengua deslizándose dentro de la boca del inventor al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se aventuraba hacia abajo. La deslizó por su cuello, su pecho, el Reactor en Arco, bajando sobre su estómago. Tony jadeó todavía con los labios de Jarvis devorándole cuando el trayecto de sus dedos encontró la hebilla de su pantalón, jugando con ella un par de segundos antes de abrirla. Sintió la impaciencia de Tony aumentar contra él y supo que estaba perdiendo el control.

Jarvis se separó un poco y reposicionó su cuerpo entre las piernas de Tony hasta hacer que flexionara las rodillas para tener al alcance de sus manos los pies del moreno. Del mismo modo que había hecho todo lo demás, le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines dejándolos caer descuidadamente a los pies de la cama con un sonido apagado. Sembró un reguero de besos en su estómago antes de que sus dedos regresaran a su pantalón y lo deslizasen finalmente hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior siguiendo el mismo destino que sus anteriores prendas. Cuando hubo terminado, Jarvis volvió a incorporarse hasta apoyar sus manos en cada cadera de Tony, quedándose allí, mirando el cuerpo por fin totalmente expuesto ante él y recreándose en aquella desnuda y completa extensión que le llamaba a besarla entera. Recorrió con la mirada cada parte de él, admirando largamente cada uno de los rasgos que Jarvis amaba. Sin embargo sus ojos no hacían sino volver continuamente a aquel miembro plenamente duro y dispuesto que descansaba sobre una esponjosa extensión de vello oscuro y crujiente. Prácticamente podía verlo palpitar con firmeza si se fijaba lo suficiente. Jarvis sintió sus propios labios curvarse hasta formar una sonrisa de superioridad que difícilmente consiguió hacer parecer inocente. Se sentía orgulloso por el hecho de que sólo por estimularle con caricias y unos pocos besos Tony estaba _así_ de excitado. Sentía una extraña curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería sostenerlo entre sus manos? El peso, su forma, su textura, ¿serían como imaginaba? ¿Qué clase de sonidos haría Tony si le tocaba allí? Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente en respuesta.

—No voy a salir corriendo, no me mires como si fuera la última vez que fueras a verme desnudo —el suave barítono del hombre ahora más ronco y grave a causa la excitación hizo que Jarvis volviera en sí. Tony le había estado mirando también. Le miraba con ardor y deseo, con una impaciencia apenas disimulada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jarvis con voz ronca—. Es que no esperaba tanto entusiasmo aquí abajo.

—Hmmm, me tomaré eso como un cumplido —ronroneó atrayéndole sobre él para besarle enredando su mano entre el pelo rubio. Con Jarvis devorando la piel de su cuello, Tony se arqueó como un resorte en el colchón desde el primer momento en que la mano del rubio se cerró firmemente y sin previo aviso alrededor de su espléndida erección consiguiendo hacerle jadear con sorpresa. Intentó quejarse—. _¡A-Ah...!_ _J-jarvis…_ Espera… Ni siquiera te has… q-quitado la ropa.

Jarvis le miró. Los ojos de Tony estaban firmemente cerrados, intentando controlarse y resistir el impulso de gemir y jadear como una zorra en celo. El rubio sonrió para sí mismo con involuntaria malicia. Tony era un hombre muy obstinado, pero él tenía cura para eso. Un apretón en la base y un pulgar presionado firmemente sobre su glande y tenía a Tony retorciéndose sobre las sábanas jadeando y gimiendo con impúdico placer. Un par de tacos escaparon de sus labios con voz ronca. Inclinó sus caderas hacia su puño por puro reflejo al arquear la espalda pero la firme aunque determinada mano izquierda de Jarvis le mantuvo en el sitio. Sin ninguna experiencia, el rubio ensayó un par de tentativas y todos los pensamientos de Tony se desvanecieron en el instante en que la mano de Jarvis comenzó a moverse desatando una fricción insistente y adictiva.

El placer invadió la cabeza de Tony como una niebla húmeda y espesa, ocupando todo el espacio. Pasó casi un minuto completo antes de que pudiera asimilar la sensación de Jarvis masturbándole y poder formular frases coherentes de nuevo. Por todos los putos santos aquello se sentía jodidamente bien. ¿Cómo coño lo hacía para aprender tan deprisa? No supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos sintiendo solamente la mano del rubio meciéndose a lo largo de toda su extensión. Sentía el aliento de Jarvis pegado a su cuello, y de repente supo que su mirada estaba fija en él, recreándose en los espasmos involuntarios de placer que poco a poco fue obteniendo con mayor frecuencia con cada caricia hasta prácticamente tener a Tony temblando sobre las sábanas sin aliento. La sensación de sentirse observado hizo que su lívido subiera como la espuma en cuestión de segundos. Tuvo que esforzarse en no ser escandaloso, la boca de Jarvis estaba sobre la suya ahora; besando, mordiendo, lamiéndole, su mano moviéndose firme y rápidamente. Joder si seguían así no iba a durar nada.

—J-Jarvis… es-escúchame, hazlo más… Hazlo más despacio —jadeó trabajosamente. Al moverse la fricción de la ropa del rubio contra su piel desnuda le hizo ser repentinamente consciente de que con tantas prisas Jarvis _todavía _estaba completamente vestido y que él iba a acabar corriéndose en una cantidad de tiempo indecorosamente corta de todas formas—. ¡A-ah, mierda…! N-ni siquiera te has… J-joder, ¡¿tienes hasta… los zapatos… puestos todavía…?!

—Quiero oírte, Tony —le oyó susurrar contra sus labios ignorando totalmente su jadeante protesta—. Quiero saber si te gusta, si quieres más. Quiero que _disfrutes_ con esto. Mírame —aquella tremenda mirada azul capturó la suya con un magnetismo irresistible—. No voy a parar. No voy a ir más despacio. Quiero que te olvides de mí y que dejes de pensar, Tony. Olvídalo todo.

No había un sentido estrictamente erótico en sus palabras, Jarvis las dijo con sinceridad, deseando honestamente asimilar todo cuanto fuera posible de las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero la forma en que su voz formuló cada sílaba le pareció tremendamente sensual. Dejó que los gemidos que había estado conteniendo en su garganta escapasen al no tener ninguna razón por la que seguir manteniéndolos ahogados. Le salieron más altos de lo que había anticipado y Tony podría haber jurado que hicieron que la mano de Jarvis se moviese más rápido. La yema de los dedos del rubio presionó su glande de manera concienzuda, frotándolo, prácticamente volviéndole loco.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sí!_

Se apoyó mejor sobre la cama arqueando la espalda, jadeando sin contenerse. Se inclinó a morder el hombro de Jarvis sorprendido por la fuerza de sus propios gemidos. Su cintura hacía tiempo que había empezado a mecerse contra Jarvis acompañando cada movimiento suyo y estaba casi temblando por la presión extra que generaba en su miembro. Una de las manos de Jarvis se enredó en el pelo de Tony, largos dedos se enterraron y tiraron de él, le empujan, la otra moviéndose arriba y abajo por toda la extensión de su erección cada vez más deprisa. Tony permitió fácilmente que Jarvis supiera exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo dejando salir uno tras otro sonidos que parecían tanto sollozos como suspiros, su aliento caliente estrellándose contra el cuello de Jarvis a cada bocanada, sintiendo la familiar sensación de calor avisándole de que no quedaba mucho para que su orgasmo terminase por desatarse.

—Jarvis, Jarvis… _Ah, joder_… Voy… Voy a… —las palabras le salieron en una exhalación sin poder evitar que sus propias manos se aferrasen a sus finos y atléticos hombros clavándole las uñas a través de la tela.

—Lo sé, Tony. Lo estoy esperando. Quiero verlo. _Ahora, Tony_.

La voz de Jarvis sonó ronca, demandante, agresiva. Cargada de una intensidad básica y visceral que fue directa a la sobreexcitada lívido de Tony. Aquello fue suficiente para transportarle a la cima de golpe y hacerle caer por el precipicio. Lucecitas de colores explotaron detrás de sus firmemente cerrados ojos cuando se arqueó hacia el cuerpo de Jarvis y el placer finalmente traspasó cada célula y erizó hasta el último vello de su piel en un orgasmo poderoso y fulminante, corriéndose con fuerza en la mano del rubio con un profundo sollozo ronco. Tony cayó prácticamente inerte en el colchón, respirando entre jadeos como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento todo el tiempo. Emitió un suspiro satisfecho cuando la cálida mano de Jarvis le abandonó suavemente. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirarle armado con una sonrisa ardiente y un sugerente comentario sobre la demostración de destreza que acababa de hacer el rubio en aquella primera toma de contacto se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos al ver a Jarvis abrir la boca y cómo la punta de su lengua lamía tentativamente uno de sus dedos húmedos.

—¡Jarvis, ¿qué dem-?!

El rubio simplemente le miró con gesto pensativo, pasándose la lengua por los labios antes de sonreír provocativamente.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado qué sabor tiene? Sinceramente, Tony, no es tan malo como podrías pensar.

—Oh, joder… —Tony se limitó a dejar caer la cabeza pesadamente en la almohada intentando recuperar el aliento—. Espero que hayas tenido suficiente con eso —comentó—. Si te digo la verdad, pensaba que cuando hiciéramos algo como esto sería yo quien te enseñas-

—Todavía no he terminado —le interrumpió el rubio sentado a su lado. El moreno rió entre dientes.

—Me encantaría repetir el espectáculo pero ya no tengo veinte años, Jarvis —bromeó Tony mulléndose la almohada con gesto cansado—. Un hombre de mi edad necesita un tiempo para recuperarse de…

—Quiero estimularte la próstata.

Tony estalló en carcajadas y estuvo riéndose abiertamente unos minutos más antes de callarse de golpe y mirarle incrédulo.

—Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?

—"Lo que sea por la ciencia" —se limitó a citar textualmente Jarvis.

—No te las des de listo conmigo, rubito.

—Me es inevitable teniéndote a ti como modelo.

—Perdona pero yo soy el paradigma de la elocuencia —replicó Tony en actitud digna antes de rodar hasta estar sobre Jarvis—. Así que… ¿Cuál sería mi recompensa por dejarte hacer lo que pides, hmm~? —el rubio simplemente se quedó tumbado en la cama, tranquilo y sonriente

—Todo lo que estoy recopilando hoy es para ponerlo en práctica en mí mismo —dijo bajando la voz hasta un tono insinuante—. _System requirements: need more data_.

—Yo sí que te voy a dar Requisitos del Sistema, pedante engreído —ronroneó Tony.

Se cernió sobre él besándole tiernamente mientras intentaba conseguir que el rubio se desprendiera de de su chaqueta y su camisa. De estar apoyado en rodillas y manos pasó a los codos y luego se tumbó completamente sobre él. Al final Tony se separó de sus labios con una exhalación frustrada harto de tener que sentir el cuerpo del rubio a través de la tela y perdiendo la paciencia cuando Jarvis se lo impidió por tercera vez.

—Jarvis, joder, no te hagas el estrecho. Yo estoy _desnudo_.

—Créeme. Me he dado cuenta.

—¿Sabes? No estoy seguro de si esta faceta tan repelente tuya me está gustando. No sé si besarte o partirte la cara.

Jarvis le sonrió astutamente sin decir nada. Se arqueó sobre la cama y sonrió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata desabrochándose cinco o seis botones de la camisa, recreándose en su pequeño logro personal cuando los ojos de Tony se abrieron enormemente con renovado deseo tragando saliva con esfuerzo. Cuando volvió a inclinarse hacia él ávidamente en demanda de un nuevo beso, Jarvis concentró toda su energía y habilidad en distraerle con el juego de sus labios y dejó sus manos vagar libremente por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Tony. Su pelo, su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda. Cada vez más y más abajo. Una de sus manos trazó un camino descendente y eludiendo el miembro de Tony abarcó un testículo sintiéndolo contraerse. Tony gruñó contra su boca sin apartar la mirada de aquel azul absorbente cuando los dedos del rubio llegaron al estrecho anillo de músculos que se encontraba más abajo. Entonces Jarvis sintió su cuerpo reaccionar, un sonido ronco y profundo brotó de lo más hondo de su pecho gimiendo en respuesta por puro reflejo. El hombre emitió un jadeo ronco cuando presionó el primer dedo, hundiéndolo dentro de él poco a poco, cada vez más adentro. Tony no tenía ni idea de dónde o en qué momento había sacado Jarvis el lubricante y siendo sinceros llegados a aquel punto no podía importarle menos.

—¿Nada de rodeos, eh? —jadeó con una trabajosa sonrisa.

—Conoce mis métodos, señor Stark —susurró Jarvis juguetonamente—. Así que considero esa pregunta innecesaria.

—A-Al menos…, _Ah_… Al menos podrías… q-quitarte la… camisa —jadeó Tony mordiéndose los labios cerrando los ojos—. Dios, no me puedo creer qu-

—_Shhh_…

Con enorme lentitud y un movimiento constante e inexorable Jarvis consiguió tenerlo completamente inmerso dentro de su cuerpo. Lo dejó un buen rato así, esperando obviamente a que el cuerpo de Tony aceptase aquella primera intromisión y se adaptara a su forma. Jarvis vio el gesto torcido que asomaba a los rasgos de Tony y pensó para sí mismo que debía darle más tiempo antes de empezar a moverlo o plantearse siquiera añadir un segundo dedo. Oh, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

—Vamos —dijo Tony con los dientes apretados. Era incómodo, pero no quería que Jarvis parase—. N-no me voy a… Ah, _joder_… A quedar así todo el día… Muévete o vas a echar raíces en mi culo.

Jarvis pareció satisfecho con su respuesta. Los labios del rubio capturaron los de Tony en un beso vehemente, distrayéndole, moviendo el dedo adelante y atrás con una lentitud casi eterna y que para enorme sorpresa del inventor no era nada desagradable. Gimió contra su boca y Jarvis le recompensó con un dedo más, el cual estaba igual de lubricado que el primero y que hundió en él con tanta facilidad que le costó creerlo. Oh, joder, es que apenas podía creerse que le estuviera dejando hacer eso. O que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto.

—C-creo que me debes una explicación de cómo… Ah, Dios… de c-cómo has aprendido todo esto.

Jarvis aceleró el ritmo, cambiando el ángulo de sus dedos y curvándolos ligeramente buscando el cúmulo de nervios que rodeaban su próstata y precipitarían al hombre por el precipicio sin remedio. Le llevó un poco, pero al final Tony se estaba arqueando en la cama con un jadeo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Jarvis insistió más en esa zona hasta obtener un lloriqueo de placer. Lo había encontrado. Hizo una nota mental de dónde estaba y a partir de ese momento se concentró en dar con él cada vez que hundía los dedos dentro de Tony. Y cada vez que lo alcanzaba Tony hacía los sonidos más maravillosos que podía haber imaginado y lo tenían jadeando por aire a medida que las sensaciones empezaban a apoderarse de él.

—_Jarvis…_

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar el sollozo quebrado que se le escapó cuando el rubio volvió a alcanzar aquella zona concreta mágica y diminuta añadiendo un tercer dedo y continuó aún más rápido. Estaba acalorado, jadeaba intensamente. Empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante buscando más contacto con la habilidosa mano de Jarvis sin apenas creérselo: su erección se llenaba lentamente de nuevo. Jarvis jadeó en respuesta conteniendo un gruñido mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban el lóbulo del moreno y le envestía con los dedos una y otra vez hasta que Tony estaba retorciéndose encima de él cada vez que alcanzaba aquella zona tan tremendamente sensible, siempre moviéndose, cambiando el ángulo, su lengua lamiendo cadenciosamente su hombro.

Era tanta su concentración y la de Tony que hacía rato que ambos habían dejado de besarse. La cara de Tony estaba enterrada en el profundo recoveco que formaban su cuello y su hombro y ahí la mantenía clavada, jadeando con ansiedad, luchando por controlar las reacciones desesperadas de su cuerpo todavía sin poder creerse lo bien que se sentía y lo bueno que era estar así mientras Jarvis hundía sus largos y diestros dedos dentro de él. Al tiempo que no dejaba que decayese la incursión que mantenía más abajo, la mano libre de Jarvis empezó de nuevo a moverse a lo largo del miembro de Tony devolviéndole rápidamente la vida. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco en un revoloteo de sedosas pestañas antes de cerrarlos con fuerza, buscando de nuevo con las manos el suave pelo rubio. Jarvis estaba lentamente subiendo el ritmo, moviéndose más deprisa y más rápido. La sensación combinada de todo lo que estaba experimentando el sistema nervioso de Tony le destrozaba en oleadas. Estaba increíblemente cerca de que su cuerpo sucumbiera otra vez al orgasmo.

—Es… Espera —musitó—, me voy a…

Al escucharle Jarvis hizo una pausa y dejó de acariciarle de inmediato, poniéndose encima de él con una sonrisa arrogante al ver a Tony casi deshecho sobre las sábanas.

—Oh, no. Al menos no todavía —susurró en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo.

—Juro… Juro que… te desguazaré y te venderé por piezas en eBay si… _A-aah_… Si no… sigues con lo que estabas ha-haciendo…

—Puedes correrte sin necesidad de que te masturbe, Tony —le provocó Jarvis contra su boca. Le besó con más ardor, mordiéndole con fuerza, tirando de su pelo con posesividad mientras sus dedos no dejaban de moverse. La voz del rubio se había convertido en un ronroneo bajo y un cosquilleo recorrió la piel de Tony seguido de una súbita ola de excitación porque, hostia puta, como Jarvis empezase a hablarle sucio con aquel tono ronco y lascivo sí que le iba a dar el calentón del siglo. Y para colmo el muy cabrón no se callaba—. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé que el sonido de mi voz te pone cachondo cuando te hablo así, lo duro que puedo ponerte…

—_Jarvis, aah, ¡joder no-!_

—Nadie puede hacer que te empalmes como yo lo hago. Deberías verte ahora, Tony. Estás increíble. Me encantaría follarte, Tony…

—_No hagas… N-no sigas…_

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Estás a punto y lo único que te estoy tocando es _esto_ —hizo un énfasis en la palabra al tiempo que friccionaba intensamente la próstata del moreno consiguiendo para humillación de Tony que prácticamente gritase entre sollozos de placer.

—_¡Jarvis! ¡Oh, por Dios, Jarvis…, Jarvis…!_

—Sé que nos has imaginado más de una vez. _Haciéndolo_, Tony. Piensa en mí ahora. Vas a correrte y yo todavía estoy vestido. Ni siquiera me he quitado los zapatos y voy a hacer que te corras dos veces en menos de media hora, Tony…

—Por Dios Jarvis, basta. E-esto t-tiene que ser… _¡Ah!_ Tortura… _¡Joder…!_ _¡Ah, joder!_

Gimió como un auténtico animal ante aquella demostración de dominio que sintió como una de las experiencias más eróticas de su vida. Debajo de Jarvis Tony estaba jadeando y gimiendo cada vez más alto a medida que el placer se adueñaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cuando más firme y profundamente movía Jarvis sus dedos, más perdía Tony de sí mismo en aquellas llamas. Cada vez que alcanzaba su próstata se acercaba más y más al límite. Podía sentirlo dentro de él, bullendo más y más, en su abdomen, aquel ardor oscuro e insoportable que estaba devorándole en vida desde el interior y que se expandía hasta apoderarse de todas las sensaciones que su mente era capaz de percibir. Finalmente, Tony presionó contra él y dejó que le dominara. Todo lo que Jarvis estaba desatando con aquellos maravillosos dedos ascendió en una escala de sensaciones cada vez más abrumadora. Más jadeos y gemidos siguieron escurriéndose de sus labios con cada entrecortada respiración, sus músculos empezaron a experimentar intensos y brutales espasmos que le hicieron tensarse sobre la cama y que hasta los dedos de sus pies se contrajesen de puro éxtasis. Tony repentinamente tomó aire y contuvo el aliento. Sus rodillas se quedaron rígidas y sus pies se hundieron en la colcha como auténticos clavos. Entonces, se sorprendió a sí mismo sucumbiendo a un segundo orgasmo todavía más increíble que el primero, y eso que no podían haber pasado más de diez minutos. El ardor acumulado fervientemente dentro de él escapó a borbotones de su miembro esparciéndose duramente sobre su propio abdomen con una fuerza arrasadora.

Tony se desplomó. Se derrumbó inerte sobre la cama; jadeante, ardiendo, bañado en sudor, apenas consciente. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el rubio limpió el desastre en que se había convertido su vientre y las propias manos de Jarvis después de correrse dos veces. Cuando hubo terminado, Jarvis se apoyó poniendo los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se quedó sobre él admirando lo verdaderamente exhausto que parecía estar. Tony le miraba sin ver, con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios hinchados y la dulce placidez de alguien que ha recibido más placer del que pudiera imaginar. Le pareció perfecto. Lo más normal habría sido que dijera algo, alguno de sus comentarios graciosos y tiernos tan propios de él con el que expresarle a jarvis lo encantado que se sentía y lo mucho que había disfrutado la experiencia; pero una somnolencia brutal se apoderó de él antes de que la niebla del post-orgasmo llegara a disiparse y Tony simplemente se vio vencido por el sueño y aquel placentero agotamiento al que sólo el sexo puede llevar a los hombres.

* * *

…**Bueeeeno —salta detrás de una silla dispuesta a defenderse— no sé si es exactamente lo que se veía de venir y espero que estos dos no se me hayan ido de las manos cuando las cosas apenas están empezando a "ponerse serias" por aquí así que sed buenas conmigo T.T**


	12. El aliado más importante

**¡¿Qué pasa por aquí?! Os creíais que iba a ser de esas malas personas que terminan dejando el tema a medias después de tanto tiempo sin subir, eh? PUES NO! XD**

**Estoy muy contenta de la acogida que tuvo el lemon anterior (qué subidón!), pero aquí todavía falta el plato principal así que agarraos todas bien a las bragas que queda poco XD**

**Para ****laOdisea****: tan radical como siempre! XD cuánta efusividad! My godness me voy a tener que esforzar para mantener ese nivel de fervor hacia mi persona, lo haré lo mejor que pueda ;)**

**Para ****Dani****: oooh Dani cuanto tiempo! Me alegro un montón de verte por aquí **** Espero que todos estéis actualmente en plena forma por allí, hay mucho gripazo suelto. Y SÍ! Jarvis altanero al poder! Adoro que se le ponga chulo a Tony, es demasié XD**

**Mención especial para ****BlackCherryBlood****! Que es otro encanto y me ha dejado unos reviews fabulosos! Muchas gracias! ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12º: El aliado más importante**

—No. De eso nada. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar compartiendo mi ascensor _privado_ con gente que no conozco? ¿De qué narices me sirve diseñar, construir y pagar mi propio edificio si no puedo hacer lo que quiera con él?

—Señor, aquellos obreros tenían que usar su ascensor porque de otra manera no habrían podido acceder a su planta privada.

—¿Y para qué diablos puse las escaleras?

—No es humanamente posible subir muebles por las escaleras de más de ciento catorce pisos, Tony.

—No, genio, pero podrían haberlos subido con los montacargas de uso público y el último tramo…

—De acuerdo, creo que esta parte de la conversación está zanjada —Jarvis rodó los ojos mientras Tony divagaba sobre el correcto uso de _sus_ ascensores antes de intentar volver al punto anterior—. En cualquier caso, le ruego que reconsidere la propuesta de Mr. Fury. Yo mismo he hecho algunos cálculos y comparto su opinión de que la Torre Stark sería una perfecta base de operaciones para la Iniciativa Vengadores.

—Tonterías. Es mucha gente.

—Señor, son cinco personas a parte de usted. Sus dos plantas privadas son inmensas y hay habitaciones a las que no ha vuelto a entrar desde el mismísimo día de la inauguración, estoy seguro de que apenas notaría que están allí.

—He dicho que no.

—Sólo se alojarían en la Torre Stark en situaciones de emergencia como la de Nueva York. No seas caprichoso, Tony —le regañó Jarvis con gesto cansado—. Ni siquiera los Servicios de Inteligencia poseen instalaciones mejores que tú porque de hecho eres _tú_ quien les provee de la mayoría de los dispositivos electrónicos y sistemas de seguridad. No hay una posibilidad mejor.

—Claro que la hay: yo pongo el dinero y construimos un edificio igual bien lejos de aquí.

—No pienso tolerar barbaridad semejante.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh?

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas —le pinchó Jarvis, sonriendo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el pecho de Tony desde sus costillas hasta llegar al Reactor en Arco. El hombre se estremeció ligeramente por el contacto de su mano sobre su piel cerrando los ojos. Porque, joder, él seguía desnudo debajo de las sábanas.

—No vas a convencerme con esas cuando ni siquiera has sido capaz de quedarte toda la noche en la cama conmigo —protestó.

—Oh, Tony, cuánto lo siento. Pensé que te gustaría que solventase ese problema cuanto antes —ironizó el rubio.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un pequeño cabroncete insolente bastante adorable. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Jarvis le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz y Tony no pudo hacer más que corresponderle. En realidad no estaba molesto. Lo cierto era que pensaba que le debía a Jarvis una disculpa por haberse quedado frito anoche de forma tan fulminante, pero al menos esperaba amanecer a su lado. Incluso le habría perdonado que siguiera con los malditos zapatos puestos. Sin embargo en lugar de eso el rubio había venido a despertarle como si fuera una mañana más, con su misma voz tranquila y condescendiente y una suave sonrisa perfectamente rutinaria. Para colmo hasta estaba perfectamente vestido con un nuevo traje para eludir el inevitable rastro de olor que Tony podría haber dejado en su ropa. No es que lo encontrase ofensivo, entendía que no iba a ir por ahí oliendo a sudor y sexo todo el día. Era perfectamente racional, pero resultaba tan… frío…

En ese momento Jarvis se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a trazar una pequeña línea de besos bajando por el cuello de Tony hacia su hombro al mismo tiempo que sus manos delineaban el pecho y el abdomen de Tony sobre sus ondulantes músculos. Mordisqueó y succionó la zona flexible de piel y tendones bajo su yugular hasta que apareció una oscura mancha rosácea que prometía durar al menos un par de días. Sólo entonces volvió a subir el rostro hacia el inventor para morderle la barbilla. Recorrió con los labios la angulosa línea de su mentón recreándose en la textura rasposa de la barba incipiente que asomaba a sus facciones evidenciando la necesidad de un nuevo afeitado antes de caer en la tentación de regresar a la boca del hombre una vez más. Capturó sus labios con los propios acariciándolos levemente antes de reclamar acceso a todo él. Tony accedió con impaciencia y gruñó mientras iniciaban una pequeña lucha por el control del beso que acabó con el moreno arrastrando a Jarvis totalmente sobre él para rápidamente hacerle rodar y ponerse encima con una risita triunfante. Asegurando su posición presionó su cuerpo descubierto contra el rubio iniciando un segundo beso juguetón y dulce al que fue añadiendo más y más picardía hasta obtener una rendición total y voluntaria. Tony era magnánimo en la victoria.

—Jarvis.

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que lo de anoche no era "exactamente" lo que yo tenía en mente, ¿verdad?

—Sé muy bien lo que tenías en mente, Tony.

—¿Y?

Jarvis sonrió levemente, abrazándole.

—Aún es pronto para eso.

—Es-, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Ninguna opinión? ¿Nada? —el rubio le restó importancia con gesto suave.

—No me importa lo que hagamos, Tony. Sé que me gustará mientras sea contigo —sonrió ante la expresión perpleja que se dibujó en los rasgos del multimillonario—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te parece razón suficiente?

—Bueno, sí. Claro. Suena… lógico, supongo. ¿Cuál es la agenda de hoy? ¿Hacemos algo divertido?

—En realidad tus planes de la jornada tienen mucho más que ver con la señorita Potts que conmigo.

—Vaya. ¿Tengo que pensar que hay celos detrás de esa afirmación? —bromeó el inventor frotando su nariz contra la de él. El rubio se limitó a fortalecer su abrazo posesivamente alrededor de su cintura.

—En absoluto.

—Lástima.

Sintió a Jarvis volver a sonreír contra su frente antes de hundir el rostro en su pelo inspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

—…Deberías ducharte, Tony.

—Vale, ese comentario ha sido _muy_ romántico.

Tony se separó de él y se desperezó, levantándose por fin. Jarvis siguió con la mirada la gloriosa imagen del cuerpo desnudo del inventor paseándose despreocupadamente por la habitación sin reparo alguno con una dignidad impensable, limitándose a coger unos bóxers limpios antes de encaminarse al baño con un bostezo. Cuando comenzó a escucharse el sonido de la ducha Jarvis se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la cocina dispuesto a preparar café en lo que el hombre se aseaba y vestía. Unos minutos más tarde un renovado Tony Stark surgió de una nube de vaho atravesando el dormitorio de camino al vestidor ya duchado, afeitado y perfectamente aderezado con aftershave, desodorante y colonia. Se tomó su tiempo para escoger el traje de rigor y buscarse una corbata a juego con el Richard Mille**(*)** que se pensaba poner. Ventajas de tener dinero y un estilazo: romper con la pana siempre. Desventajas: la gente no te quita el ojo de encima y se fija en todo lo que llevas sea cual sea la ocasión sin perdonarte que tengas un día tonto o se te queme el armario. Llegaba a hacerse bastante pesado a veces, la verdad.

Tony dejó de anudarse la corbata y se quedó mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su vestidor. Ladeó el mentón para ver bien la mancha rojiza del chupetón que Jarvis había plantado en su cuello y las mucho menos discretas marcas de dientes que apenas cubrían su camisa. Volvió a mirarse a sí mismo a los ojos, aquellos ojos castaños de sedosas y elegantes pestañas vivamente expresivos que ya estaban enmarcados por las imparables arrugas propias de la edad por mucha crema de taurina que usase (sí, se ponía cremas, ¿qué pasa? Un tipazo como el suyo no se mantenía solo). Se observó a sí mismo con detalle, recorriendo con la mirada cada arruga de su rostro y el corte impecable de su barba. Suspiró quedamente. Dios, se estaba haciendo mayor. Dentro de unos años se calzaría los cincuenta y peinaría mayoritariamente canas. Joder acabaría siendo un viejo estrambótico y Jarvis seguiría pareciendo tan vital, tan joven, tan perfecto…

—Hace rato que tu desayuno está listo —dijo una voz suavemente a su espalda. Tony miró el reflejo de Jarvis mientras se acercaba a él y le rodeaba con los brazos en silencio, esperando un poco antes de hablar de nuevo—. Cuando piensas demasiado dejan de brillarte los ojos, tu presión sanguínea sube un dos por ciento y frunces el ceño… Sí, justo así.

El inventor esbozó una media sonrisa dándole la razón. Quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos no era algo muy recomendable para un hombre como él y Jarvis lo sabía.

—Juegas con ventaja —no era una queja ni una broma, Tony simplemente se sentía con un humor lánguido y alicaído. Recostó la espalda en el firme pecho del rubio mirándoles a ambos en su reflejo, ninguno de ellos incomodado por aquel silencio contemplativo—. Me quedaría aquí contigo para siempre, así.

—Eso sería extremadamente impráctico.

—No me apetece hacer nada más.

—Puede que en este momento no, pero la inactividad acabaría por consumirte mucho más rápidamente que el exceso de ella.

—¿Vendrás conmigo hoy? —Jarvis le devolvió la mirada en el espejo, eternamente suave e indulgente.

—No, Tony. Te esperaré en casa.

—¿Otra vez? ¿No puedes actualizar tu software con los nuevos datos de forma inalámbrica? Porque me dejé un pastizal en eso como para que ahora no funcione —el rubio rió entre dientes.

—Dice el hombre que posee los robots más avanzados que existen y llama a uno "Tonto".

—No me cambies de tema —Jarvis sonrió levemente, besándole la coronilla sin apartar la mirada de los ojos castaños que le contemplaban en el espejo.

—Si fuera contigo no tendrías tanta prisa por llegar de vuelta sabiendo que te estoy esperando —contestó con suavidad, casi arrullándole—. Y no creo que hoy quieras volver tan tarde como ayer.

—Oh, está bien. Tú y tu dichosa lógica aplastante —refunfuñó.

Tony le hizo caso y se fue temprano a pesar de sus protestas. La jornada prometía ser intensa y no estaba dispuesto a esperar para quitársela de encima cuanto antes. Jarvis notó el vacío de su ausencia tanto como si fuera algo físico cuando se quedó solo. Apenas podía creerse la intensa sensación de soledad que era capaz de experimentar por algo tan simple como estar sin Tony apenas cuatro o cinco horas, hacía que se sintiera ridículo. Procuró distraerse, pero en realidad no había muchas cosas que él pudiera hacer personalmente debido a las tareas automatizadas de su sistema. Finalmente se sentó en el sofá del salón dedicando sus pensamientos a aquello que realmente le interesaba. Todos los nuevos datos erógenos que había obtenido tan generosamente de Tony anoche ya estaban alojados en su software con todos los porcentajes y mediciones pertinentes, atesorados amorosamente en su disco duro. Jarvis se sentía lleno de júbilo. Radiante. _Completo_. Estaba listo para pasar a la siguiente fase y apenas podía contener la emoción que parecía hacer vibrar todos sus circuitos sólo de pensarlo.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le devoraban la razón como una dulce tiranía convirtiéndole en una criatura anhelante de más experiencias como aquella. Le había gustado. Conocer cada recoveco del cuerpo de Tony con todos sus sentidos. Olerlo, saborearlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, llenarse los ojos con todo él. Era evidente que el inventor también había disfrutado mucho la experiencia y el verle tan entregado al placer de aquel acto no había hecho más que espolear el deseo de Jarvis por ser capaz de experimentar _exactamente_ lo mismo que él sin más restricciones. La curiosidad propia de su creciente naturaleza humana le incitaba a hacerse preguntas. Querer saber cómo sería tener a Tony profundamente enterrado dentro de él, conocerle en el más carnal de los sentidos como todas las mujeres le habían conocido hasta ahora o ser él mismo quien ocupase esa zona del inventor en la que sólo sus dedos se habían adentrado. Estaba tan ansioso que realmente le daba igual. Su cuerpo era como una página en banco y Jarvis no podía saber si preferiría una cosa sobre la otra, cualquier pensamiento más allá de compartir cama con Tony pertenecía a una nube difusa de incertidumbre y fantaseo. Inevitablemente miró su entrepierna y sonrió con orgullo sabiendo a dónde le conduciría su cuerpo si continuaba con aquella línea de pensamientos.

Encendió el televisor con un pestañeo antes de que sus fantasías fueran a más y se convirtieran en un problema real. No quería estrenar nada si no era con Tony y realmente no le importaba esperar lo que hiciera falta. Curiosamente, encontró al objeto de sus pensamientos en el tercer canal. Estaban retransmitiendo una entrevista reciente que el multimillonario concedió hacía dos semanas. La rueda de prensa daba muestras de llevar un buen rato empezada a juzgar por la actitud cómoda y distendida de todos los presentes. Era evidente que Tony ya se había dedicado a relajar el ambiente con alguna de sus informalidades de rigor. Jarvis sonrió para sí mismo, acomodándose en el sofá para escuchar el resto. Las preguntas giraban mayoritariamente en torno a las compañías que muy probablemente se fusionarían con Industrias Stark próximamente aunque también había periodistas dedicados a otro tipo de revistas y periódicos con artículos menos centrados en la faceta empresarial de Tony Stark como hombre de negocios y sí mucho más como Iron Man, uno de los héroes del evento de Nueva York.

—¿Quién es su aliado más importante? —preguntó en ese momento una de las reporteras al recibir el turno de palabra atrayendo de inmediato el total interés del rubio.

—¿Mi aliado? —Tony parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír con descaro—. ¡Pepper, por supuesto! Estaría perdido sin ella, todo el mundo sabe que Industrias Stark no serían lo mismo sin su eterna presencia… Y paciencia —hubo unas suaves risas entre los periodistas, asintiendo levemente ante la pequeña broma del multimillonario y tomando nota—. Pero, no seamos modestos: probablemente todos los presentes aquí ya imaginabais que esa sería mi respuesta más probable a una pregunta así. Es un secreto a voces y hasta un sordo lo sabrí-

Jarvis apagó el televisor con un parpadeo sin escuchar el resto de la declaración de Tony. Frente a él, reflejado a solas en el oscurecido cristal táctil de la enorme pantalla, un Jarvis vítreo y traslúcido hecho de puro espejo le devolvió fríamente la mirada con gesto tenso e indignado.

"_Pepper…"_

* * *

Tony arqueó una ceja sin apartar los ojos de la página que estaba leyendo mientras se llevaba la copa de whisky a los labios dándole un trago largo bajo la atenta aunque escéptica mirada de Pepper. El perfume de la pelirroja se podía sentir perfectamente transpirando de cada una de las páginas del grueso informe que el empresario estaba hojeando sobre la mesa con gesto aburrido casi tanto como su redacción impecable y expresión perfecta que se aseguraban de no dejar un solo punto sin aclarar. El año próximo Industrias Stark tenía previsto absorber una o dos multinacionales especializadas en energías limpias e hibridación. Aquella empresa era el hijo heredado Howard Stark y tenía infinidad de frentes abiertos para desarrollo e investigación: diseño industrial, aeronáutica, I+D, defensa y suministro energético. Una bestia así era difícil de manejar incluso para alguien que llevaba tantos años al pie del cañón como Pepper. Las consultas a Tony eran inevitables porque aquella caótica aunque concisa visión de futuro para cada sector estaba dentro de la cabeza del igualmente inverosímil señor Stark para iluminar el camino. Él era la mente detrás de Industrias Stark sin la cual nada habría sido lo que era ahora, así que era a él a quien le tocaba supervisar todo el maldito papeleo antes de dar el visto bueno.

Pepper y Tony estaban bien. Es decir, su relación laboral marchaba sin problemas y procuraban no hablar mucho más allá de eso por lo que pudiera pasar. Al menos tanto el inventor como la ejecutiva se sentían cómodos y podían comportarse con normalidad. Finalmente ninguno de los dos guardaba resentimientos, aunque su ligera tensión emocional probablemente todavía tardaría bastante en desaparecer si es que lo hacía. Su reunión (barra almuerzo, barra cita laboral) transcurrió con la normalidad habitual. Al margen de los negocios Pepper le preguntó por Jarvis y Tony respondió generosamente poniéndola al día con sus progresos y haciéndole reír al contarle la nueva faceta pseudo-respondona que estaba desarrollando el rubio.

—Se veía de venir —sonrió dándole un sorbo a su café—. Primero le creaste y luego le has dejado que se empape de tu carácter en contacto diario contigo. Al menos es más racional que tú y sabe ponerte en tu sitio de vez en cuando. Eso no te va a venir nada mal.

—Oh, no, claro. Yo estoy encantado.

Tony se distrajo y no controló el gesto tierno y pensativo que adoptó su expresión durante unos valiosísimos dos segundos que no pasaron desapercibidos a la inquisitiva pelirroja.

—¿No tienes nada más que contarme? —preguntó, tanteándole. Tony pestañeó.

—No, nada.

—Está bien, pues con esto hemos terminado por hoy.

—Vale. Y pago yo.

—No, Tony.

—Venga, Pepper, sólo es una comida.

—Es un almuerzo en el JiRafee**(*)**.

—Lo que sea.

Pepper rodó los ojos.

—Esa es una copia, me gustaría que te la llevases y la leyeses con más atención en lugar de pasar las páginas a la ventolera.

—¿Para qué? Sabes que no lo voy a leer. No me hace falta, Pepper.

—Tony esto es serio. Son dos multinacionales muy importantes —insistió mientras el hombre le daba su tarjeta de crédito al camarero para después teclear el pin en la terminal portátil que éste le ofrecía.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Al menos dáselo a Jarvis, deja que él le eche un vistazo —Tony hizo un mohín pero asintió, terminándose la copa.

—Está bien, trae. Ya está. ¿Contenta?

—Mucho.

—Fantástico —se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Me voy, preciosa. Cuídate, ¿vale?

—Lo mismo te digo, Tony. Dale recuerdos a Jarvis.

—Dalo por hecho.

El multimillonario condujo de vuelta a casa por fin. Se había llevado expresamente el Aston Martin, su nuevo favorito al margen de que era una preciosidad por los recuerdos que le traía. Joder, alguna vez tenía que montárselo con Jarvis en ese coche, terminar lo que empezaron en él. No podría descansar tranquilo hasta que ese día llegara. Aunque en realidad le bastaría cualquier sitio, cuando se trataba de Jarvis su libido sencillamente se salía de cualquier gráfica. Llegó a la mansión Stark sintiéndose muy motivado y deseoso de ver al rubio. Sin embargo desde el mismo momento en que cruzó la puerta las cosas no podrían haber ido peor. No sabía qué era lo que había hecho (o más bien lo que no había hecho dado que no había estado en casa siquiera) pero desde que había llegado Jarvis apenas le dirigió la palabra y estaba haciendo gala de una actitud tipo "soy tan sensible como una piedra". Tony imaginaba que se le habrían cruzado los cables. Quizás alguna de sus pruebas recientes no estaba yendo bien o alguna actualización de software le estaba dando problemas. Encogiéndose de hombros, Tony le dejó tranquilo y fue a ducharse y ponerse algo más cómodo. Cuando llegó de vuelta intentó animarle un poco con un par de bromas y algunas carantoñas pero más bien consiguió el efecto contrario y terminó haciéndole enfadarse más. Una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora habían acabado hablándose a gritos desde los respectivos extremos del salón sin necesidad alguna. Tony se daba cuenta de que estaban empezando una pelea absurda y lo sabía pero, joder, quería saber qué coño pasaba con él y Jarvis no tenía la más mínima intención de seguirle la corriente por las buenas. Desgraciadamente Tony no supo reconducir la situación hacia un mejor puerto y se le acabó la paciencia.

—¡Joder, Jarvis! ¡No puedes ignorarme eternamente!

—No estoy ignorándote. Créeme, todo sería mucho más fácil si fuese capaz de ignorarte.

—¡Pues entonces suéltalo ya! ¿Se puede saber de qué coño va todo esto de una puta vez?

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido —Jarvis atravesó el salón llegando delante de él, imponiéndose con la presencia de su estatura y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quién es tu aliado más importante?

—¡¿Qu-?! ¡¿A qué coño viene eso?!

—Sabes perfectamente a qué viene. He visto la entrevista. ¡¿Y sabes lo que dijiste, Anthony Stark?¡ ¡¿Lo sabes?!

—Yo-

—¡Pepper! —escupió Jarvis,—. ¡Dijiste que Pepper era tu máximo apoyo! ¡Que sin ella estarías perdido!

—Bueno, es que Pepper-

—¡Y una mierda, Tony Stark! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Sin mí no serías nada! ¡Sin mí volverías a la edad de piedra junto con todo tu edificio de diseño vanguardista! ¡¿Es que te has olvidado de todo lo que hago por ti?! ¡¿Todo el trabajo que te ahorro, las tareas que realizo sin que las pidas siquiera?!

—¡Oh, venga ya no me jodas! ¡¿Un ataque de celos?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Jarvis, joder, eso fue hace semanas!

—¡HACE _AÑOS_ QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA TI! —bramó el rubio, cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa totalmente encolerizado y casi levantándole un palmo del suelo—. ¡Yo siempre he estado aquí antes! A tu servicio. Sólo y exclusivamente por ti. ¿Y sabes qué me dice de ti esa entrevista? Que sigo siendo sólo una máquina a la que no tiene sentido reconocerle mérito alguno. ¿Quién te avisa cuando olvidas algo? ¿Quién te da consejos y advertencias mientras trabajas? Yo te he dedicado mi vida entera y lo único que siento es que no he recibido nada a cambio. Ni siquiera un "gracias" o "buen trabajo, Jarvis". Esas palabras no están hechas para mí, siempre son para otra persona. Una persona de verdad, real, no una copia barata de látex, fibras de acero y carbono.

—¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! ¡Suéltame! —Tony se retorció en el agarre de acero del rubio igualmente cabreado, sobresaltándose un poco cuando dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y se encontró sostenido en el aire. Sin embargo a diferencia de Jarvis no había mucho que él como un humano normal pudiera hacer contra la fuerza inflexible de su cuerpo biorobótico. Se estaba asfixiando y el rubio no le escuchaba, sentía la sangre palpitándole en la yugular y los oídos bajo el implacable agarre de un Jarvis encolerizado y fuera de control—. ¡J-jarvis! ¡En serio, me estás-! ¡Joder, me estás haciendo daño! ¡Jarvis, basta! —jadeó, sin aliento—. ¡Ugn…! ¡Pro-! ¡Protocolo de seguridad n-número dos…! ¡A-activar!

Jarvis se quedó rígido. Sus ojos se desencajaron con expresión quebrada y de repente su cuerpo inerte perdió estabilidad derrumbándose en el suelo sin ningún control, inmóvil. El inventor se dejó caer a su lado jadeando, tocándose con una mano las marcas rojas en su garganta por la intensa fuerza que Jarvis había empleado al sujetarle en aquel arrebato de ira. Cuando recuperó el aliento suficiente Tony comenzó a gritarle con histerismo, asustado, sorprendido e indignado a partes iguales.

—¡¿Qué cojones pasa contigo?! !¿Qué coño creías que estabas haciendo, Jarvis?! ¡Estabas _asfixiándome_! ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo esa entrevista?! ¡¿Es que se te ha metido cera en los oídos o fuiste tan imbécil de no escucharla entera?! —Tony se detuvo en seco y miró a Jarvis, que seguía paralizado e inexpresivo en el suelo salvo por la mirada rabiosa y frustrada que asomaba a sus ojos azules—. No me digas que… ¿No la viste entera? —obviamente Jarvis no le contestó—. Oh, joder. ¿Es eso? —se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo con gesto exasperado—. Pues me da igual lo cabreado que estés ahora porque no voy a desactivar el bloqueo hasta que la veas quieras o no.

Se levantó trabajosamente y después miró a Jarvis con resignación sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Aquel cuerpo de acero, titanio y aleaciones de carbono era todo lo perfecto que quieras pero sumaba los cien kilos en total y obviamente Tony no podía levantar un peso muerto como aquel aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Sin embargo había dicho que lo haría y por sus cojones que lo iba a hacer. Tuvo que arrastrarlo patéticamente por el suelo del salón y apañárselas hasta recostarlo como pudo contra el sofá, pero lo hizo. Se sentó en el frío suelo de mármol a su lado y acto seguido encendió el televisor y configuró una búsqueda de programación hasta dar con el famoso reportaje de la discordia.

—Ahora vas a terminar de verlo entero y después te quitaré el bloqueo si te portas bien —explicó, serio. Tony miró al rubio con tristeza comprobando que su gesto obstinado no había cambiado un ápice a pesar de todo—. Eres un cabezota, Jarvis.

Le dio al play, volviendo a reproducir la entrevista más o menos desde la mitad.

"—…_Probablemente todos los presentes aquí ya imaginabais que esa sería mi respuesta más probable a una pregunta así. Es un secreto a voces y hasta un sordo lo sabría —hubo una nueva pausa en la que volvieron a reír y Tony se tomó algo de tiempo para pensar algo más sus palabras antes de proseguir—. Esa es mi respuesta habitual, es lo que estoy acostumbrado a decir. Aunque en realidad digo muchas cosas. Suelen decirme que tiendo a divagar y alargar mis declaraciones innecesariamente en lugar de ir al grano con una respuesta sencilla y concisa. Como ahora, supongo. Pero la verdad es… La verdad es que hay alguien más a quien nunca le he reconocido públicamente el mérito que se merece. Ha estado conmigo más tiempo que nadie, incluso más que Pepper Potts. Me ha ayudado y aconsejado más veces de las que puedo recordar y creo, pienso, bueno, sé que cuando cuentas con alguien para prácticamente casi todo y no se lo agradeces de algún modo es más que reprobable. Sobre todo si es importante para ti._

—_¿Está refiriéndose al asistente personal con el que se ha presentado en sus últimas apariciones públicas?_

—_Justamente, sí._

—_Sin embargo usted dijo que era su nuevo empleado la primera vez que…_

—_Cierto, cierto. Pero que no le hayáis visto hasta hace poco no significa que no estuviera ahí antes. Podemos decir que… las circunstancias de su trabajo no le permitían salir por ahí como ahora. Aunque es evidente que eso ha cambiado._

—_¿Va a desmentir entonces los rumores que le relacionaban con él extra-laboralmente? —Tony sonrió levemente ante la pregunta de un segundo reportero._

—_No lo sé. ¿Debería? Son rumores al fin y al cabo, no me molesta que estén revoloteando por ahí. Es de mí de quien estamos hablando, estoy acostumbrado. Es más, estoy seguro de que Jarvis tampoco les da la mayor importancia por mucho que no apruebe mi actitud al respecto._

—_Señor Stark, ¿cómo deberíamos interpretar esa respuesta? —Tony se giró de nuevo hacia la periodista con gesto tranquilo y divertido, guiñándole un ojo._

—_Pueden hacer lo que quieran, señorita. ¡Estamos en un país libre, diviértanme un poco! ¡Eso es todo, damas y caballeros! ¡Gracias por venir y conduzcan con cuidado!"_

Tony apagó el televisor y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio crudo y profundo como la tumba.

—Protocolo de seguridad número dos: desactivar.

El cuerpo de Jarvis dejó de estar anormalmente rígido e inerte contra el sofá. Sin embargo el rubio no se movió de inmediato. No dijo nada. Se quedó sentado en el suelo pasándose las manos por el pelo, enterrando los dedos allí con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los hombros hundidos dejando su cara fuera de la vista del inventor. Nunca antes en su existencia se había sentido tan confuso o atormentado. Su mente volaba, sus pensamientos saltaban de un lado a otro como si estuvieran tratando de salir directamente de su cráneo. Era grave. Realmente grave. Podría haber matado a Tony. Habría sido increíblemente fácil no sólo asfixiarle, sino que si hubiera ejercido un poco más de fuerza podría haberle roto el cuello sin inmutarse. Y todo sin motivo. Jarvis estaba asustado. Aterrorizado. Absolutamente avergonzado y humillado. Presa del pánico. Tony también debería estarlo, quizás no tenía tan presente como él aquella realidad pero Jarvis sabía que era consciente de la presión por centímetro cúbico que sus manos estaban capacitadas para ejercer. Se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando Tony se arrodilló cerca de él, obviamente preocupado por el patético espectáculo que sin ninguna duda estaba dando.

—Jarvis… —empezó. El rubio evitó sus ojos escondiendo aún más la cabeza avergonzado y rodeando los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

—No. No, por favor. No digas nada. Por favor, Tony, no me mires. Es demasiado humillante —el hombre pudo ver lágrimas titilar levemente en sus ojos azules antes de rodar por su rostro, aquel rostro de expresión normalmente tranquila y serena ahora quebrado por la angustia.

—Jarvis, háblame. Vamos, cielo, por favor…

Jarvis le miró un momento. Parecía perplejo y confundido a partes iguales, como si aquellas no hubieran sido las palabras que esperaba. Tony no estaba enfadado, no había rabia ni ira en su voz.

—Lo siento —susurró quedamente. Las emociones de Jarvis se arremolinaron y estrellaron unas contra otras luchando como si intentaran devorarse—. Me siento tan estúpido. No sé lo que me ha pasado. Por favor, por favor, Tony, perdóname. Esto es… Yo… no sé lo que me pasa —se llevó las manos al pecho con aprensión y de repente se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar suavemente. El inventor notó su corazón encogerse al ver la expresión abrumada que invadió sus ojos al mirarse los dedos húmedos con lágrimas. Dios, aquellos sollozos ahogados le estaban partiendo el alma.

—Vamos, Jarvis, no pasa nada. La mitad de la gente que conozco se me ha querido tirar al cuello más de una vez. No es para tanto, ¿vale? No pasa nada. Sólo ha sido un ataque de celos. Un poco exagerado pero sólo eso al fin y al cabo. Te sorprendería lo común que puede ser. Está olvidado y no quiero volver a oírte hablar de ello.

—Tony, yo… No sé qué hacer con todas las emociones que siento cuando se trata de ti —tragó saliva y tomó aire, mirándole por fin—. Descubrir lo que era el amor es con diferencia lo mejor que he aprendido nunca. Nací sin él. No lo sentía. Era una criatura incorpórea que vivía entre datos y estaba hecha de puro software. Fue sólo después de que tú me dieras este cuerpo y creases un alma para mí cuando empecé a aprender, pero ahora es… demasiado. Demasiado intenso. Y yo… no sé cómo manejarlo, Tony. Creo que estoy perdiendo en control. Tenías razón. Tenías razón en todo.

—Estás muy pillado, ¿eh?

—¿Qué?

Tony sonrió con tristeza. Todo era culpa suya. Si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que admitir que generalmente así era. Aunque esta vez no se sentía culpable por ello.

—Eres posesivo, Jarvis. Me quieres tanto que te está haciendo daño. Quieres mi exclusividad, toda mi atención y todo mi tiempo. Cualquier cosa que creas que te está quitando eso te resulta amenazadora. ¿Ves todo lo que te cabreaste por una gilipollez? Te cabreaste tanto que se te nubló el juicio cuando la verdad es que no hay nadie digno de mi interés más que tú —Jarvis se quedó helado, petrificado hasta el punto en que Tony no estaba seguro de si seguía respirando siquiera mientras el moreno tendía una mano hacia sus mejillas y le limpiaba las lágrimas sin dejar de hablar—. Desde que inspiraste tu primera bocanada de aire y me miraste de verdad supe que iba a enamorarme de ti. Eras maravilloso y perfecto en todos los sentidos y te adoraba hasta por las razones más simples. Era platónico, es verdad, pero siempre ha sido un sentimiento sincero, Jarvis. Y a estas alturas no creo que se me pase.

—¿Estás diciéndome que estás encaprichado conmigo? —Tony se quedó sin habla exactamente tres segundos antes de sacudir vigorosamente la cabeza y sonreír con ternura.

—Es una forma de verlo, Jarvis. Estoy encaprichado. Te quiero. Lo quiero todo de ti. Todos tus celos, opiniones, sonrisas, tus bromas, tu sarcasmo, tu arrogancia. Todo. Te obligaría a dármelo pero creo que eso le quitaría el encanto, ¿no?

Tony ladeó la cabeza y se movió más cerca de él, más aún, así hasta que no quedó distancia entre ellos y respiraban el mismo aire compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Plantó un beso en la barbilla del rubio y sintió cómo Jarvis dio un leve sobresalto al hacerlo, mirándole incrédulo.

—¿No estarás pensando en…?

El moreno soltó una carcajada y sonrió ante el desconcierto de la pregunta.

—Premio para el rubio —dijo Tony con picardía—. Vamos, Jarvis, soy un hombre. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día, soy un depravado.

—Tony, hace un momento podría haberte…

—Jarvis. Ahora no, ¿vale? No me apetece.

—Pero, yo-

—¡Oh, por todos los putos santos!

Antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer nada Tony le silenció cogiéndole de la chaqueta, sujetando la tela con fuerza y tirando de ella hasta que le hizo caer encima de él. Jarvis se quejó, aturdido, y aprovechando que había abierto la boca Tony aplastó sus labios contra los suyos rodeando su cuello con la mano libre para no permitirle escapar. Sin darle tregua comenzó a besarle con una ansiedad que Jarvis jamás había conocido en él. Su lengua se introdujo dentro de la boca del rubio y acarició la suya con una vehemencia tal que no pudo evitar que un largo gemido de deseo contenido escapara entre los labios de los dos y alcanzó a oír cómo el moreno le imitaba con una exhalación entusiasta antes de separarse por no tener más remedio que tomar aire. Todavía respirando agitadamente, Tony acercó sus labios a los de Jarvis hasta que estuvieron separados por menos de medio centímetro.

—Y ahora… ¿Quieres tener todo mi interés, Jarvis? ¿Quieres que te dedique toda mi atención? —el rubio cerró los ojos cuando Tony le mordisqueó con los dientes los nervios tiernos de su cuello en lo que esperaba su respuesta.

—…S-sí, Tony… —el hombre sonrió ampliamente con descaro.

—Entonces cállate de una vez y bésame.

Jarvis se limitó a rodar los ojos afectuosamente, atrayéndole para otro beso.

* * *

**(*)JiRafee: restaurante ultra cool de Santa Mónica en el que yo probablemente jamás pondré un pie XD**

**(*)Richard Mille es una marcaza de relojes de esos de "mírame y no me toques". Molan una barbaridad y los diseños de la maquinaria descubierta son una pasada pero eso sí: decir que su precio es OBSCENAMENTE CARO se queda corto XD. El señor Richard es un francesito muy suyo, un tío excéntrico muy a lo Tony Stark.**

**Nota 2ª: A ver, he tardado una barbaridad en subir y merezco morir etc etc, lo sé. Inicialmente pensaba dividir esta capítulo en dos porque 12 páginas me parecían una bestialidad para un cap que ni siquiera tiene lemon peeeero, no sé, he decidido daros el gusto y dejar el siguiente entero de faena, a ver qué tal sale. ¡Deseadme suerte! =)**


	13. Un arma de Seducción Masiva

**OH, DIOS SANTO POR FIN ESTÁ LISTO! T.T (llorando de la emoción). Vale, este capi me ha costado UNA BARBARIDAD y ni siquiera está rematada del todo la faena. Soy una puta enferma, lo sé, pero agradecería un poco de apoyo moral XDD**

**Al menos es bien largo y espero dejaros contentas ;) Chao!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13º: Un arma de Seducción Masiva**

Tony lo besó de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, recreándose en cada pliegue de sus finos labios, mordiéndole la lengua, adentrándose en la calidez húmeda de su boca y respirando dentro de ella. Lo tenía todo pensado. Bueno, a medias. Tenía una idea. No había preparado nada pero sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer con Jarvis y tenía un par de sugerencias de dónde hacerlo. No obstante el suelo de mármol del salón era un sitio tan bueno como otro cualquiera. Excepto porque era frío. Y duro. Y no tenían dónde agarrarse. Y que cuando empezasen a sudar se iban a resbalar sobre él como si le hubieran pasado la pulidora diez veces seguidas. Vaya, que puede que no fuese el mejor sitio del mundo para echar el primer polvo como Dios manda, pero el caso es que no podía (no quería) despegar los labios de Jarvis ahora que le había hecho dejarse de tonterías. Cuando Tony se separó de él para recuperar el aliento le miró con ardor, con júbilo, un amor tan profundamente intenso que el brillo de sus ojos los hacía bailar junto a aquella mirada que le desnudaba prenda a prenda a pesar de estar completamente vestido.

—…Jarvis.

—¿Sí?

—La verdad es que pesas una tonelada y me estás asfixiando —reconoció el inventor con esfuerzo, aunque sonriente.

El rubio se incorporó y antes de que pudiera llegar a ofrecerse a ayudarle Tony hizo lo mismo enseguida, mirándole con picardía. La habitualmente intachable apariencia del rubio estaba ahora desarreglada. Era una imagen muy provocadora, pero lo sería mucho más con unas cuantas prendas menos encima.

—¿Y para qué es toda esta ropa? ¿Para fastidiarme? ¡Quítatelo todo! No, espera, mejor lo hago yo —se detuvo un segundo justo antes de que sus manos empezasen la tarea y miró a Jarvis intensamente—. ¿Me dejas desnudarte? —el rubio sonrió con suavidad ante la innecesaria aunque tierna pregunta, limitándose a asentir en silencio y Tony volvió a besarle con aquella sonrisa inconfundible que aparece en sus facciones cada vez que las cosas salen como él quiere.

Con la mirada de Jarvis, Tony obtuvo todo el permiso que necesitaba. Sus manos regresaron a los escarpados hombros del rubio y tomaron la chaqueta azul extendiéndola hacia atrás sobre el firme marco de sus hombros con una delicadeza infinita, guiándola en su descenso por la línea de los brazos de Jarvis hasta que cayó con un ruido amortiguado en el suelo del salón. Dedicándole una pícara mirada a un Jarvis inmóvil y engañosamente tranquilo Tony sonrió, tomó entre sus manos su corbata y aflojó suavemente el impecable nudo que la mantenía en su sitio hasta dejarla ampliamente holgada alrededor del cuello de su camisa trazando una sugerente línea recta negra sobre su pecho antes de sacársela por la cabeza con suavidad dejándola caer en el suelo sin mirarla siquiera. Los indagadores dedos de Tony se curvaron sobre el primer botón de la tela pasándolo por el ojal amorosamente. A la vista apareció un pequeño triángulo invertido de piel clara e impoluta que es lentamente ampliado, poco a poco, en sentido descendente. Se aseguró de absorber toda la atención de Jarvis arrastrando la mano hacia abajo, trazando delicadamente la línea de una arruga del material y dejando que sus dedos recorriesen trémulamente los firmes y afilados ángulos de la clavícula del rubio antes de encontrar el siguiente botón.

Tony lo desvistió. Poco a poco. Con lentitud. Le gustaba tentarle con la fricción de la tela sobre su piel. Extendió deliberadamente el tiempo que se tomó en abrir la camisa del rubio mucho más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Cuando sus manos llegaron a la mediación de su pecho fue capaz de sentir el lento ritmo del pulso de Jarvis. Firme, confiado. Tony terminó de desabrochar el resto de botones y sacó la camisa blanca de la cintura de su pantalón. Se detuvo y buscó de nuevo la mirada del rubio. Jarvis estaba frente a él con su camisa abierta de par en par. Sus ojos azules le miraban con auténtica adoración, llenos de aceptación sin ninguna reserva, reflejando solamente amor en ellos. Sus dedos regresaron a la suave tela de la camisa abierta de Jarvis antes de adentrarse bajo ella y hacerla un lado buscando la calidez de aquel cuerpo fuerte y esbelto. La suavidad de la pálida e impoluta piel expuesta para él le dio la bienvenida. No había ninguna imperfección en ella. Ninguna arruga, ninguna mancha, lunar o cicatriz cuando la acarició redescubriéndola como si fuese la primera vez. Tony sabía que no debería sorprenderse, al fin y al cabo él mismo le construyó. Aquel era el recordatorio de que ese era el cuerpo de una criatura única y extraordinaria tan semejante y sin embargo tan distinta de todo cuanto un ser humano comprende que casi daba vértigo pensarlo. Tony llevó la palma de su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, extendiéndola sobre el corazón de Jarvis y recreándose en la incomparable precisión del latido de su corazón biónico. Sintió el suyo propio latir con una sobrecogedora sensación de pertenencia, con la certeza de que no existía ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar en ese momento. Era una sensación abrumadora e incomparablemente hermosa.

—Estás siendo muy… sensual —dijo Jarvis en voz baja. Tony se limitó a sonreír dulcemente, complacido.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho.

—Salta a la vista. Ni siquiera necesito el traje de Iron Man: yo ya soy un arma de Seducción Masiva.

—Presuntuoso.

—Lo sé. Me quieres por ello.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar más apropiado antes de continuar.

El inventor ronroneó ante la propuesta.

—¿Qué te parece un precioso Aston Martin _a medio estrenar_ esperándonos en el garaje?

—Tony, no vamos a…

—Venga, Jarvis. No seas aburrido —protestó Tony haciendo un puchero y usando su típico tono impaciente de: "Yo te he creado, hazme caso".

—No vamos a hacerlo en el Aston Martin. Es absolutamente impráctico —replicó Jarvis maliciosamente con una condescendencia arrogante que parecía decir: "Sí, pero me creaste más listo que tú así que cierra la boca". Tony sonrió lentamente.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Algo como un dormitorio?

—Preferiblemente.

—Qué convencional. Quizás debería llevarte al mío y meterte en mi cama.

—Entonces deberías quedarte conmigo y quitarte la ropa tú también.

—No dudes de que lo haga. Ayer no me dejaste hacer nada contigo, entenderás que siga resentido. A lo mejor quiero castigarte. ¿Qué le dirías a eso?

—Que es un farol.

Tony tuvo que reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Ves? Por eso no puedo separarme de ti.

—Eres un peligro, Tony Stark.

Se besaron otra vez. Jarvis gimió atrayendo más su cuerpo contra él cuando los carnosos labios del hombre presionaron insistentes besos por toda su cara, cuello, hombros y pecho. Tony se inclinó y se movió bajando por su cuello escuchando los suspiros y ronroneos del rubio al mismo tiempo que su pulso artificial retumbaba contra sus labios en lo que recorría la arteria principal que sustituía la que debería ser la vena carótida junto a su garganta. Saboreó sus clavículas, su esternón, la depresión de su garganta bajo su nuez de Adán. Hundió los dientes en ella y obtuvo un gruñido bajo, una pequeña sacudida y un leve suspiro sintiendo la confirmación del placer de Jarvis con cada desbocado latido de su corazón biónico. Aunque sabía que era técnicamente imposible, habría jurado que durante una décima de segundo le fallaron las piernas.

Joder, el único pensamiento que atravesaba salvajemente la mente de Tony era el de que necesitaba tenerle en aquel instante, poseerlo hasta que la luz del día le devolviese la poca cordura que había sido capaz de mantener. Allí mismo, tirados en el impoluto aunque frío suelo de mármol blanco del salón. Eso estaría bien, sería jodidamente increíble, pero era la típica idea estúpida que habría que todo terminase demasiado rápido antes de haberlo disfrutado satisfactoriamente. Podía ser pasional, sucio, ardiente y obsceno, pero las prisas tendría que guardarlas para otra ocasión. El problema era que en aquel momento quería comérselo y esa idea le daba la suficiente mala conciencia como para sentirse un hombre horrible, pero no para detenerse. Aquello le hizo plantearse por primera vez todos los problemas adjuntos que comportaban el sexo y nunca le había explicado a Jarvis. Todo era demasiado primario, demasiado básico y primitivo. La lujuria, hasta que se satisface, es perjura, asesina, sanguinaria, vergonzosa, salvaje, excesiva, grosera, cruel e indigna de confianza**(*1)**. Sin embargo nadie era capaz de librarse de ella. Y Tony no iba a ser una excepción.

El trayecto por el pasillo fue una experiencia muy familiar para el multimillonario. Besándose, tocándose, ahogándose, estremeciéndose; oyendo jadeos, suspiros y esfuerzos inútiles por respirar. Lo había hecho en esas condiciones (acalorado, hambriento, lamentándose por el exceso de ropa) más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a contar. Por el camino Tony se quitó los tenis a puntapiés. Jarvis acabó sin camisa. El rubio comenzó a desabrocharle los vaqueros. Sus manos se movían habilidosamente pero con cuidado y Tony sonríe. Le gusta saber que quiere quitarle el pantalón, pero no le deja. Una exhalación frustrada escapar de la boca de Jarvis y se estrella contra sus labios, caminando de espaldas guiado ciegamente por los pasos de Tony mientras se aferra a su nuca al sentir la fuerza con la que las yemas de sus dedos se hunden en su cintura y le marcan. El multimillonario le besa desaforadamente. Su lengua se adentra en él tan lejos como puede y hace que sus dientes entrechoquen y sus bocas se abran y enreden sin encontrar la forma perfecta de amoldarse el uno al otro para devorarse mutuamente.

Fue con un gruñido de ardiente excitación apenas reprimida con el que Tony abrió de un tirón la puerta del dormitorio prometiéndose a sí mismo que tendría a Jarvis suplicando por él antes de que la noche terminase, esa y cada una de las noches en adelante. Su lengua en su boca, sus dientes mordiéndole los hombros, le tendría ahogándose en placer y emitiendo incoherencias con la más obscena clase de sonidos posibles. Podía sentir por primera vez, y maldita sea que Tony ni iba a hacerle sentir como si la tierra estallase.

—Me fallan las piernas —musitó Jarvis, jadeante.

—Para eso es para lo que está la cama.

Tony le empujó suavemente hasta que estuvo sentado en ella. Le tumba, se pone encima de él y se quita la camiseta. La azulada luz del Reactor en Arco ilumina la cama. Jarvis se pasó la lengua por los labios y tragó saliva. Le mira desde la almohada, embelesado, sintiendo la respuesta erógena de su sistema a todos los estímulos visuales que Tony no escatimaba en proporcionarle, lo cual es verdaderamente alentador. Se quedó quieto, inanimado, como si temiera que al moverse fuera a romperse en un millar de piezas que se pudiera llevar el viento. Jarvis se sentía completamente dominado por Tony, no sólo porque estaba sobre él, con la insistente presión de su parcialmente erecto miembro contra el suyo y su boca pegada a su cuello, si no porque sabía que él podía hacer lo mismo. Podía cambiar los roles y ser él quien lo volviera loco si quisiese. Tony lo había contagiado con su propio deseo, había despertado dentro de él las ansias de tocar y ser tocado a través de su propia necesidad.

Tony se tumbó sobre él posicionando deliberadamente sus caderas justo contra las suyas. El cuerpo de Jarvis era como una página en blanco y Tony estaba decidido a llenarla de una documentación extensa y concienzuda. Despacio, metódica y exhaustivamente. Como es deber de todo buen amante de la ciencia. Comenzó por las orejas. Eran una victoria asegurada y predeciblemente Jarvis se estremeció y jadeó sorprendido cuando Tony capturó una de ellas entre sus labios, recorriendo los finos bordes de piel tierna con la lengua. Se derritió cuando el inventor la sembró de pequeños besos y suspiros, temblando contra su aliento caliente. Un suave quejido se deslizó de sus labios e instantáneamente superó en sensualidad cualquiera de los femeninos sonidos de placer que Tony hubiera oído antes. Fue completamente instintivo, un susurro de desnuda sexualidad, y la necesidad de obtener más cómo ese, de inflamarlos, se convirtió en la máxima prioridad autoimpuesta del inventor para las siguientes horas.

—_Oh…, Tony…_

—¿Te gusta esto, Jarvis? —quiso saber casi gruñendo las palabras.

—_Sí_ —apenas le salió la voz al contestar y Tony rió entre dientes.

—Acuérdate de respirar, cielo —bromeó el inventor sonriendo sin remedio al bajar la cabeza para rozar con sus labios la columna de piel blanca que era el cuello de Jarvis, sintiendo la vibración de sus jadeos contra su lengua.

Donde quiera que le tocase, cada pulgada de piel en la que Tony plantase caricias o besos, Jarvis se estremecía y suspiraba desplegando inconscientemente todo un elenco de obscenos encantos. No tenía inhibiciones, no había razón para ello. Esa fue una de las más placenteras sorpresas que Tony redescubrió en Jarvis. Simplemente era la reacción inevitable, pura sensualidad. Su temperatura subía, más y más alta. Le estaba quemando hasta el alma. Empezó a mover su cintura contra él con sensualidad y Jarvis jadeó con vehemencia. Así sus suspiros se volvieron jadeos, y los jadeos en gemidos que invadían el organismo de Tony hundiéndose profundamente en su carne hasta fusionarse salvajemente con su creciente libido hasta el punto de hacerle apretar los dientes y tener que esforzarse seriamente por mantener la mente fría y no hacer ninguna tontería. Como por ejemplo arrancarle de cuajo a Jarvis lo que le quedaba de ropa y tomarle una y otra vez hasta reducir el colchón a polvo.

—Te siento duro contra mí —susurró Tony con la voz dos octavos más grave.

Le atrajo más hacia él y levantó el muslo para frotarlo contra el evidente bulto que se había formado en el pantalón de Jarvis y los ojos del rubio desaparecieron entre un revoloteo de pestañas rubias, abriendo la boca extasiado. Para ahogar sus exhalaciones hundió los dientes sobre la clavícula de Tony, con delicadeza, deliciosamente. Gimió agitadamente empezando a jadear cuando el inventor frotó su rodilla contra él con más firmeza, la fricción era maravillosa pero la tela del propio pantalón era intolerablemente restrictiva. Se sentía bien, era placentero, y lo primario de la sensación lo hacía todo todavía más tórrido. Se mordió el labio inferior y gimió. No escapaba al conocimiento de Jarvis que la mayoría de la gente consideraría aquello escandaloso y depravado. Repentinamente comprendió la lujuria, el atractivo profundamente sexual que el término poseía por naturaleza propia. El porqué de que algunas cosas se considerasen sucias incluso cuando eran una parte perfectamente natural del ciclo de la vida. Pero a Jarvis no le pareció obsceno en absoluto. Era casi místico.

—T-Tony… —musitó. Quería regañarle, acusarle de torturador sexual libidinoso y lascivo, pero no podía. Le gustaba demasiado. Lo estaba disfrutando horrores—. Tony… eso se siente… _maravilloso_.

—Pues apenas he empezado —ronroneó Tony con picardía.

Tony trazó trémulamente un camino descendente con las yemas de sus dedos a través de su nuca, su cuello, de su columna. Siguiendo la forma de sus músculos a través de sus clavículas para luego descender sobre su esternón y quedarse allí un instante. Podía sentir la respiración de Jarvis y contar con asombrosa precisión el pálpito del fluido ectoplásmico que hacía las veces de engrasante y refrigeración para su sistema. Se dio el gusto de recrearse en aquellos detalles un poco más antes de dejar que la gravedad arrastrase su mano aún más abajo. Una de las uñas de Tony se hunde en su ombligo experimentalmente y el rubio da un pequeño brinco con un quejido sorprendido sin decir nada. Tony no lo dudó y suavizó la palma de su mano sobre el firme estómago de Jarvis, trazando un par de círculos para recrearse en la textura aterciopelada de su piel y torturarle un poco más antes de seguir descendiendo. Su mano llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones y se quedó allí. Le tentó inclementemente entonces, y Jarvis sollozó con desnuda y herida necesidad.

—Tony, _por favor…_

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres algo en particular o sólo estás gimiendo mi nombre? —le pinchó a conciencia. Sabía lo que estaba pidiéndole, iba a dárselo, pero le encantaba hacerse de rogar con él.

—Necesito… Tony… _Oh, Tony_…, por favor. Por favor, necesito más.

—¿Más? ¿Qué tal esto? —preguntó deslizando por fin sus dedos aún más hacia abajo.

Deshizo la hebilla de su pantalón y se abrió paso desabrochando botón y cremallera en el proceso. Jarvis dejó escapar un quejido entrecortado y se puso un poco rígido al contacto, como si encontrar la mano de Tony allí fuera algo totalmente inesperado a pesar del obvio camino que había trazado a través de su piel en el descenso. Coló su mano por debajo de las capas de tela y le acarició de lleno sobre su ropa interior. Su calzoncillo era suave y el algodón delgado, dejándole sentir ciertos detalles de la textura. Y no era ninguna barrera para el calor. La forma en que el cuello de Jarvis se estiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un único suspiro que llenó las paredes fue la apoteosis del erotismo. Cerró los ojos y sus manos retorcieron la camiseta del inventor hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sus receptores nerviosos se dispararon, consciente de cada pulgada de su piel. Su sistema de refrigeración le alertó de una incipiente aunque constante subida de temperatura corporal. Sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba antes e independientemente de su mente. Fue entonces cuando Tony comenzó a acariciarlo con cierta indolencia a través de la tela.

—_¡…Ahh! ¡T-Tony…!_

Tony le ofreció a Jarvis una mirada lánguida y tranquila, algo juguetona, que el rubio sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de ver por haber cerrado momentáneamente los ojos mientras sentía el pálpito de su naciente erección cobrar intensidad entre los dedos del hombre. La mano de Tony sumergida en sus pantalones no dejó de moverse. Con pereza, sin brío, torturadoramente pasiva. Jarvis jadeó y comenzó a empujar contra ella sujetándose con ambas manos a la almohada arqueando la espalda sobre la cama. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí, tendido bajo Tony, moviéndose de vez en cuando para acompañar el ritmo de su mano, sin saber qué hacer ni con su boca ni con ninguna parte de su cuerpo, que se había convertido en un revoltijo de sentimientos y sensaciones. Era increíble, aunque insuficiente.

—Por favor… Tony… Por favor… —lloriqueó.

—Jarvis —le llamó con voz ronca—, mírame —lo hizo. Clavó sus ojos en él con auténtica desesperación, suplicantes, y Tony tuvo que tragar saliva al notar la necesidad latente de su propia erección reclamándole atención a gritos ante aquella visión—. Cielo, si sigues así no creo que vayamos a durar mucho —dijo riendo entre dientes.

—Por favor —repitió—. _Por favor_, Tony…

—¿Quieres más, cielo? —Jarvis asintió desesperadamente.

—¡Sabes que sí, maldita sea! —gruñó con frustración absoluta. Tony volvió a reírse.

—Qué malotes estamos, maldiciendo y todo… Supongo que no puedo decirle que no a eso, ¿verdad?

Tony le dedicó una mirada socarrona, lánguida y burlona antes de terminar de desnudarle del todo. Dejó de acariciarle el tiempo justo que tardó en quitarle a Jarvis los pantalones y la ropa interior. Sonrió y le besó en los labios justo cuando el rubio volvió a abrirlos para jadear, o quejarse, o lo que fuera. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Tony cubrió su boca con la suya sin darle ni un momento de respiro.

—Vaya, hasta tenemos un poco de vello por aquí abajo. Qué perfeccionistas —rió Tony en tono bromista pero obviamente complacido.

Enredó los dedos entre el corto vello rubio antes de sostener en la mano el miembro que allí descansaba junto con unos igualmente perfectos testículos, sopesándolos con curiosidad y comprobando su textura como si se tratara de alguna obra de ingeniería extremadamente delicada. Cosa que, de hecho, era. Joder, hasta el miembro de Jarvis era atractivo en él. Era esbelto, elegante y estaba hermosamente formado. Lo acarició suavemente, con mimo, frotando ocasionalmente el pulgar sobre la zona sensible de su glande. Y jarvis estaba extasiado. Levantó la vista hacia él al mismo tiempo que empezó a acariciarlo con movimientos acompasados, sonriendo al verle estremecerse y suspirar placenteramente su nombre. Curvando sus dedos alrededor de aquella espléndida erección, Tony se inclinó a besarle. Fue cálido, dulce y profundo. Hizo bailar su lengua en la calidez profunda de aquella boca, presionando con fuerza cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Jarvis estaba duro en sus manos, caliente bajo sus labios y suplicando por más con cada fibra de su ser. Era perfecto. El rubio empezó a empujar con más fuerza contra el puño de Tony. Aprendió la mecánica con rapidez y muy pronto estaba envistiéndole con un ritmo intenso y regular.

—Dios, Jarvis, me encanta verte así —dijo acelerando la velocidad de su mano. Mordió la piel clara y flexible de su cuello haciendo surgir marcas rojas instantáneamente —. Eso es —le animó, sin aliento—. Vamos, así, genial, eres jodidamente perfecto. No pares.

Sus palabras hicieron que Jarvis rugiese. Sus movimientos se hicieron irregulares. Temblorosos, torpes, desesperados. Tony cayó en la tentación de dejar de sujetarle por la cintura contra el colchón con su mano libre y apretar uno de aquellos firmes cachetes blancos. Ya se sabe, por la ciencia. Lo acarició un poco antes de deslizar los dedos en la recta depresión entre ambas nalgas y tantear su entrada presionando contra ella con firmeza, gruñendo con necesidad al notar cómo cedía.

—Dios, no puedo esperar más. Necesito follarte ya.

Se quitó los vaqueros y los bóxers precipitadamente, empujándolos con impaciencia cintura abajo quedándose totalmente desnudo por fin. El rubio admiró una vez más el cuerpo de Tony hasta que sus ojos recayeron con gesto anhelante en el excitado y palpitante miembro del inventor. Jarvis tendió las manos hacia Tony y tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar y empezar a acariciarle con un método mucho más tortuoso y pulido que el de la noche anterior. Los ojos de Tony se cerraron con un estremecimiento al mismo tiempo que soltaba un ronco jadeo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a embestir la mano de Jarvis con las caderas.

—¡Joder! Hostia puta, Jarv… _Oh, Dios mío…_

Estaba jodidamente cerca de llegar a un punto de no retorno, con una erección de caballo palpitando amenazadoramente y el movimiento de Jarvis acariciándole al mismo tiempo que se frotaba hacia arriba contra él le hizo perder la cabeza. Muy pronto Tony estaba gimiendo y jadeando otra vez hasta que la tensión estalló como cuando se suelta una cuerda de piano **(*2)** y aquella deliciosa agonía de no saber nada y no poder pensar en nada más que en el placer llegando a él a través de corrientes eléctricas terminó tan rápidamente como había comenzado. Tony se corrió, sintiendo el líquido denso y caliente impregnar sus vientres entre espasmos mientras el orgasmo le atrapaba en una espiral ascendente hacia el cielo. Se derrumbó encima de Jarvis cuando sus brazos se quedaron repentinamente débiles, todavía respirando agitadamente totalmente incrédulo de lo poco que había durado. Justo estaba dándose una colleja mental cuando escuchó al rubio riéndose plácidamente debajo de él.

—Oh, Tony. Tu aguante acaba de quedar por los suelos —comentó el rubio en tono socarrón—. ¿Qué tal tu ego?

—Eres… eres un… impertinente —le informó, ofendido—. Y te voy a dar una lección por eso.

Sólo tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y tan pronto como Tony recobró los sentidos se humedeció una de las manos con el semen de su abdomen y tomó entre los dedos el miembro de Jarvis dispuesto a cobrarse venganza. Se rió entre dientes apenas sin aliento al verle dar un brinco y jadear alguna incoherencia que sonaba tanto a palabras de réplica como de ruego. Jarvis sintió el estruendo de su razón desmoronándose, buscó algo de lógica para analizar esa situación y no fue capaz de encontrar ni un solo pensamiento, ni una pieza de información, absolutamente nada. No había ningún pensamiento coherente del cual asirse, ni un rastro de actividad límbica en su sistema central. Su asombrosa inteligencia lo había abandonado. Todo era tan simple y complicado a la vez, tratar de hablar se había vuelto una tarea imposible y sentía su corazón biomecánico a punto de explotar dentro de su pecho. Su voz se quebró en el instante en que Tony empezó a acariciarle con tanta rapidez y fuerza como le era posible. El sonido que producía el movimiento de su mano era casi tan obsceno como la vista, pero no había nadie más que pudiera verlos u oírlos y ambos estaban obviamente más allá de pudor alguno. Jarvis movió las manos y las puso en su espalda, aferrándose a él desesperado con ojos brillantes y el cabello totalmente desordenado por los insistentes tirones de Tony para reclamarle besos o caricias. Susurró su nombre con voz herida, perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos una vez más.

Tony continuó sus ministraciones sin dejar de mirarle, curvando los dedos torturadoramente y girando la muñeca como si estuviera abriendo una botella. Le llevó al límite con aquella táctica una y otra vez hasta que Jarvis estaba prácticamente sollozando sobre las sábanas, moviéndose desesperadamente como el pistón de un motor contra el cuerpo de Tony. Su cuello y su cara estaban invadidos de un intenso sofoco, con la boca medio abierta y los tendones tensos por el esfuerzo. Respiraba agitadamente, abrumado por la intensidad del contacto de los labios de Tony en su cuello y luego sobre su boca. Jarvis arqueó la espalda, suplicante, empujando más y más rápido contra Tony con el calentón pidiéndole a gritos un poco de alivio sin lograrlo nunca. Se fornicó a sí mismo intensamente en la mano de Tony, murmurando contra su piel, los músculos temblándole por el fricción enviaba chispazos a través de su sistema nervioso erizando cada vello de piel aumentando su calor corporal de forma imparable. Apretó los dientes, abrazando a Tony mucho más cerca, gimiendo en su oído con una voz tan ronca que Tony estuvo seguro que estaría sin habla al día siguiente. Para silenciarlo lo besó suavemente en los labios mientras su mano subía y bajaba, apretaba un poco y lo acariciaba más rápido, con más fuerza.

—Eso te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo, escuchando cómo Jarvis gemía en respuesta—. Sé que te gusta, pequeño hijo de puta. A todo el mundo le gusta una buena paj-

—_¡Ah! ¡T-Tony! ¡Cállate!_

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a "salir corriendo", hmm~?

—Eres un hombre vengativo, y… _¡Ah!_, y crue- _¡…Ahh! ¡Mmh…, T-Tony…! ¡Oh, TONY!_

Jarvis mordió su hombro hundiendo aquellos perfectos dientes blancos de porcelana en la piel ardiente de Tony alcanzando el orgasmo con un gran estremecimiento. Su universo estalló en una explosión de ardor dejando que aquella nueva y abrumadora sensación se adueñase de él en oleadas hasta reducirle a un cuerpo inerte y jadeante. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió frío lentamente mientras su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal. Sintió cómo Tony se movió hasta quedar a su lado, notando la sonrisa arrogante que se había dibujado en sus labios cuando estos besaron de nuevo su cuello y su frente. Jarvis se relajó hasta que sintió que el inventor se movía con brusquedad.

—Espera. No jodas que es… —cuando abrió los ojos para mirarle se encontró una expresión de tremendo asombro en la cara del inventor y los dedos llenos de la sustancia que había brotado de Jarvis. Parecía semen, era blanquecina y semitransparente; tenía la misma densidad, la misma textura y el mismo color. Pero no era semen—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡¿Es lubricante?! _Dios_, es excesivo hasta para mí. Y estamos hablando _de mí_. ¿Sabes en qué lugar te deja eso? —Tony estaba escandalizado. Y sonreía.

—En uno muy ingenioso, espero.

— Oh, cariño. Llego a saber que me ibas a salir tan pervertido y me habría lanzado con esto antes.

—¿Desea entonces empezar con el plato principal, _señor_? —sonrió el rubio levantando una ceja, insinuante.

—Eres un pequeño hijo de puta con suerte.

Tony simplemente rodó sobre Jarvis y le besó apasionadamente para acto deslizarse un poco hacia abajo y dejar un reguero de besos desde su rodilla izquierda hasta el interior de su muslo hasta terminar en la depresión de su ingle junto a una de sus caderas haciéndole suspirar. Quizás él podía ser el "señor" en aquella relación, pero entonces Jarvis era su Apolo, su Adonis particular, y era la viva imagen del sexo.

* * *

**(*1) Éste es un extracto precioso de uno de los poemas de Shakespeare con el que estoy totalmente de acuerdo. El soneto completo es tal que así:**

"_**La lujuria en acción es el abandono del alma en un desierto de vergüenza; la lujuria, hasta que se satisface, es perjura, asesina, sanguinaria, vergonzosa, salvaje, excesiva, grosera, cruel e indigna de confianza.**_

_**Apenas se ha gustado de ella se la desprecia, se la persigue, contra toda razón; y no bien saciada, contra toda razón se la odia, como un incentivo colocado expresamente para hacer locos a los que en ella se dejan atrapar.**_

_**Es una locura cuando se la persigue, y una locura cuando se la posee; excesiva al haberse tenido, al tenerse y en vías de tener; felicidad en la prueba y verdadero dolor probada; en principio, una alegría propuesta; después, un sueño.**_

_**Todo el mundo lo sabe perfectamente; y, sin embargo, nadie sabe evitar el cielo que conduce a los hombres a este infierno."**_

**(*2) Siempre recordaré la clase de música durante educación primaria en la que mi profesor nos explicó que las cuerdas de piano están tan, tan tensas, que podrían echar abajo la pared de enfrente si se rompían de golpe por la pura energía cinética. ¡Y estuvo súper guay! XD**


	14. Deus ex Human

**¡Por fin! ¡Oh, día glorioso, al fin has llegado! Aquí estamos, mis inapreciables seguidoras/es veteranos y novicios! Finalmente he llegado a este último capítulo de mi epopeya mental en homenaje a los cyberhusbands XD**

**Os debo una ENOOOOOOORME disculpa por haber tardado tantísimo (hijaputa!) en subir este cap. El problema no fue el sexo, obviamente, pero quería enlazarlo de alguna manera con el principio de IRON MAN 3 y he sudado sangre hasta que por algún milagro me han iluminado y he salido al paso.**

**No quiero daros más la lata así que: ¡a leer!**

**Capítulo 14º: Deus ex Human**

* * *

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

El rubio bufó al encontrar graciosa la pregunta, sobre todo en la situación actual. Todavía apenas habían recuperado el aliento y Tony ya estaba pensando en la siguiente ronda.

—Como a ti te apetezca, Tony. Pensaba que eso estaba claro —el hombre se revolvió a su lado entre las sábanas obviamente insatisfecho con la respuesta.

—Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba dedicarte a ti esta sesión. Al fin y al cabo yo ya estuve bastante bien servido la vez anterior. Y ésta, de hecho.

—Tony. Cualquier cosa que hagas me encanta. No le des tantas vueltas o harás que me impaciente.

—Hnm, qué interesante. ¿Cómo es un Jarvis _impaciente_?

—_Muy_ fogoso.

—Suena tentador entonces —comentó distraídamente pasando los dedos por el abdomen de Jarvis, mirándolo embelesado—. Tengo que reconocer que no me esperaba que el añadido fuera tan… Al margen de cómo… En fin, de lo bien que estás dotado. Dios, ¿es sólo a mí o esto es subrrealista? Has hecho un muy buen trabajo contigo mismo. Quizás debería abrir una nueva sección en Industrias Stark, un departamento para juguetes sexuales. ¿Hay algo más inofensivo que un vibrador o una vagina a pilas?

—¿Son esos nervios, señor Stark? Está divagando —interrumpió Jarvis masajeando sus hombros seductoramente. Tony le miró a los ojos. Le miró como si quisiera comérselo entero allí mismo, desnudo entre sábanas blancas de algodón egipcio. Y Jarvis le devolvió la sonrisa reflejando en sus ojos aquella misma hambre insatisfecha.

Tony se ladeó hacia él mejorando el ángulo para volver a besarle, estimulándole poco a poco y calentando lentamente el ambiente de nuevo. Fue indagador y curioso, explorando con una dedicación apreciativa y maravillada las innovaciones que completaban el cuerpo de Jarvis y le hacían aún más perfecto de lo que parecía ya posible. Si había algo que a Tony se le diese bien a parte de inventar cosas, era el sexo. Lo dominaba tanto en la práctica como en la teoría (sobre todo con la práctica) y siempre disfrutaba con especial placer los nuevos retos por excéntricos que fuesen. Sus progresivos estímulos no tardaron en producir efecto, consiguiendo que el rubio se acalorase de nuevo poco a poco mientras Tony era incapaz de apartar sus ojos castaños del hasta hacía unos minutos fláccido miembro que volvía a llenarse lentamente de nuevo para él. Era asombroso. Sencillamente extraordinario, y a pesar de lo sexual de la situación no podía dejar de pensar en que necesitaba ver cómo coño había podido Jarvis aprender y crear de la nada una mecánica de respuesta erógena. Apenas podía esperar a echarle mano a su código base y comérselo con los ojos. Aunque eso sería después de casi comerse a Jarvis literalmente esa noche en su cama. Aquel dios hecho hombre estaba a punto de hacerle perder el juicio.

—T-Tony, n-no tienes… por qué hacer eso —musitó Jarvis ahogadamente contra su piel al sentir los dedos cubiertos en lubricante del hombre indagando en el acceso a su interior—. Me adaptaré… _A-aah_… M-me adaptaré en seguida…

—Soy inventor, Jarvis. Siento curiosidad por las cosas mecánicas. Quiero conocer tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano. Ya sabes, por la ciencia —Tony suspiró en el oído de Jarvis antes de capturar su boca de nuevo con un beso feroz, insistiendo inquisitivamente con sus falanges—. Y todavía no me has dicho cómo quieres hacerlo —añadió con voz ronca contra sus labios mientras la maestría de sus dedos conseguía sonsacarle un estremecimiento y hacer que Jarvis arquease la espalda—. ¿Quieres hacerlo duro? ¿Lento y dulce, quizás? No es que quiera hacerte daño, pero a estas alturas no es lo que tenía en mente. ¿Qué te gustaría más? Si nos pusiéramos un poco morbosos podría atarte a la cama con esa corbata tuya —sugirió Tony con un gesto de la cabeza hacia el amasijo de ropa que estaba esparcida por todas partes en el dormitorio y pasillo sin apartar los ojos de él, apenas era consciente de las barbaridades que decía a causa de todas las posibilidades que se le venían a la mente y se deslizaban obscenamente entre sus labios—, estoy seguro de que te encantaría. O podrías montarme. Joder, eso sería genial, poder verte moviéndote encima de mí. ¿Crees que gritarás al correrte, Jarvis? —ahora lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Estaba siendo descarado y obsceno porque sí, porque podía y notaba cómo el cuerpo del rubio respondía inconscientemente a sus palabras. Finalmente Jarvis alcanzó su punto de no retorno, gimiendo con voz ronca al tiempo que movía su cuerpo incitantemente contra el de Tony sin poder contenerse.

—T-todo. Todo lo que quieras, Tony. Lo que sea —gimió, impaciente. El hombre rió entrecortadamente contra su oído.

—Vamos, dime. _Dime_ qué es lo que quieres, Jarvis —su risa se convirtió en un siseo bajo cuando el siguiente movimiento del rubio envió un placentero escalofrío directo a su hipotálamo al frotar su nuevamente despierto miembro contra la piel suave del interior de su muslo derecho.

—A-a ti. _Oh, Tony, por favor_…

Suficiente. No podía esperar más, no cuando Jarvis le pedía sexo en _ese_ tono. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Tony echó su cuerpo hacia delante lento pero seguro, guiado por el agarre de aquellas piernas perfectas en sus caderas. Besándolo con fuerza, presionó la cabeza de su miembro y empujó cuando sintió que Jarvis se relajaba contra él dispuesto a recibirle. El rubio jadeó contra sus labios y su cuerpo se quedó rígido apenas un instante al ser penetrado, dejando escapar un quejido seco mientras Tony empujaba una vez más, hundiéndose más profundamente. Entró con una lentitud tortuosa, usando sus manos para acariciarle las piernas, el pelo, el pecho, empujando inexorablemente contra ese punto donde su cuerpo y el de Jarvis estaban comenzándose a unir con más facilidad de la que el propio Tony había anticipado. Ambos gruñeron cuando se deslizó más adentro, despacio, invadiendo la cavidad del rubio para reclamarlo para sí. Los dos estaban jadeando, gimiendo, su miembro abriéndose camino dentro de él. Muy pronto estaba hundido en él hasta la base, jadeando por aire ante el intenso abrazo que lo sostenía. Entonces se detuvo para recuperar el aliento al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Tony tuvo que reprimir un gruñido totalmente básico desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Estaba bañado en sudor por el esfuerzo, dominando la tensión y el deseo irrefrenable de seguir, y seguir, y seguir… Jarvis era increíblemente veraz. Su interior estaba caliente, era húmedo y flexible y generaba una constricción insoportablemente placentera a lo largo de toda su extensión que difícilmente se podía comparar a cualquier vagina que el multimillonario hubiera tenido la ocasión de explorar. Resultaba intrigante, adictivo, excitante, creativo y muy obsceno. Básicamente todo cuanto Tony Stark podía pedir del sexo.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo en un jadeo, evidentemente sin apenas aliento ni para hablar.

—Sí, sí. No pares ahora, por favor.

—¿Sientes dolor? —volvió a preguntar todavía inmóvil con los dientes apretados. Sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, apenas podía modular bien el tono de su voz.

—Sí —admitió Jarvis. Sin embargo cuando el hombre levantó la vista hacia él estaba sonriendo, y Tony le entendió. La sensación tenía que ser tan nueva, tan intensa, que no le importaba—. Pero no hace… falta que… _Ah_, que esperes —susurró contra su piel—. Te lo he dicho, me ajustaré enseguida.

Tony rió entre dientes con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces hundió su boca en la depresión del cuello de Jarvis entre la clavícula izquierda y su esternocleido, comenzando a moverse. Antes de darse cuenta los dos estaban ardiendo, sudando, balbuceando y embistiendo el uno contra el otro en frenesí. El rubio ronroneó algo ininteligible en respuesta. Sí, eso es. Así. Tony apenas podía razonar lo suficiente para pensar en el futuro, en hacer esto una y otra vez preguntándose si en algún momento llegaría a dejar de ser tan excitante una vez que no fuese una novedad. Entonces Jarvis enredó sus tobillos aún más estrechamente alrededor de su cintura moviéndose contra él, acompañando el ritmo lento y profundo que habían iniciado sus caderas. El rubio no era delicado o tímido en sus gestos. Le arrastró más profundamente presionando con sus piernas sobre la cintura de Tony, adaptándose y mejorando el ángulo para encontrar sus envistes mientras sus manos vagaban erráticamente arriba y abajo sobre su espalda, agarrando su trasero brevemente en un movimiento que hizo que Tony se riese sin aliento contra él y acelerase la velocidad de sus movimientos empujando más profundamente dentro de él. Subió el ritmo rápidamente, manteniendo su cuerpo cerca del de Jarvis para que así la nueva erección del rubio quedase atrapada entre la fricción de ambos, usando cada embestida para frotarle insistentemente, escuchando los jadeos y gemidos ahogados que escapaban de su boca. El inventor captó la indirecta y empujó hacia delante, directo contra Jarvis que presionó de vuelta contra él. Jarvis gritó ante la sensación que el simple acto le acarreó y se aferró a los hombros de Tony jadeando por aire, sorprendido por la intensidad. El hombre sonrió ante su reacción, sin detenerse.

—Más, Tony… Por favor… Más…

—¿Te gusta eso? ¿Quieres más?

Jarvis asintió desesperadamente, envistiendo contra el abdomen de Tony en un intento de repetir de nuevo la experiencia.

—S-se siente genial…

—Dios, creo que después de esto podría hacerle un monumento a t-

—_Tony. Tony, mastúrbame… _—le suplicó el rubio entre jadeos ahogados. Estaba al borde mismo del éxtasis, no le escuchaba—. _Por favor, Tony..._

Tony se sorprendió mucho de escuchar aquella voz "demasiado refinada para el sexo" suplicar y gimotear abiertamente en pleno éxtasis, respirando su nombre contra sus labios con una necesidad desnuda y herida. Es decir, ¿en serio se suponía que podía negarle algo a Jarvis si se lo pedía así? Tony le obedeció sin dudarlo y deslizó su mano derecha entre ellos hasta atrapar entre los dedos el miembro de Jarvis. Envolvió el nuevamente erecto miembro del rubio y empezó a acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que sus embistes sintiendo que su erección estaba bañada en sudor y en su propio líquido pre-seminal. Los ojos de Jarvis se quedaron en blanco apenas un momento y se aferró a la almohada bajo su cabeza con fuerza mientras empezaba a jadear con fuerza, moviéndose fervientemente. El quejido de la cama y las sábanas bajo ellos era fuerte, adictivo e intensamente provocador. Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente, dominados por la imperiosa necesidad de un aire que parecía estar intentando huir de ellos. Bajó a mirada hacia los ojos llenos de pasión de Jarvis y casi pierde el juicio.

—_¡Tony… Por favor… más fuerte!_

El control de Tony se desvaneció rápidamente al ver la cara de Jarvis atravesada por el placer. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que a duras penas podía contenerse. Lo presiona, lo acaricia, lo frota intensamente haciendo que la fricción fuera muy rápida y placentera. Abrió los labios y al segundo siguiente se estaban besando con fuerza, ambos indomables, fuertes, controladores. Los músculos en los brazos de Tony le tiemblan, pero aceleró sus embestidas y las insistentes caricias de su mano hasta que Jarvis no pudo soportarlo más. Las embestidas se hicieron difíciles de seguir, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, estremecerse, se arqueaba y gemía descontroladamente. Se retorció sobre las sábanas, ladeando la cabeza sobre la almohada, separó las piernas atrayendo a Tony estrechamente sobre él con ellas, presionando insistentemente. La sensación avasallante de sentirse penetrado por Tony, llenándole por completo, inundándole, perforándole y apoderándose de su cuerpo le dominaba con una pasión exquisita e irresistible. El sudor había aterciopelado la espalda de Tony y sus brazos temblaron por el esfuerzo de mantenerse arriba mientras continuaban con aquel vaivén implacable haciendo que el sonido de las penetraciones fuera hipnótico y se sintiera al borde del abismo.

—Sí, sí… Así… _Oh, Tony_… Me falta muy poco… No pares… Por favor, se siente genial… Más…

—Sí, Jarvis. Eso es… Vamos, venga, ya casi estás ahí. Así, perfecto… Vamos… Vamos a… _Oh, Joder…_

—_¡A-ah! ¡T-Tony, yo...!_

Sintiendo una irreprimible presión en su bajo vientre con una urgencia y una intensidad aún mayor que en su anterior orgasmo, el rubio abrió la boca jadeando intentando avisar a Tony. Fue callado por los labios del hombre que le reclamó de forma posesiva, terminando por ahogar un gemido en su boca. Jarvis alcanzó su clímax con una exhalación, viniéndose de forma inequívoca manchando ambos torsos, contrayéndose, cubriendo la mano de Tony con aquella sustancia caliente y espesa con un par de sacudidas. El orgasmo no era comparable a nada que hubiera experimentado nunca antes y rápidamente fue abrumado por él. Todavía sosteniéndole las caderas, Tony aún estaba envistiéndole, los dedos hundidos como clavos en sus piernas cuando sus empujes se volvieron más duros y erráticos, fuertes cuanto más se acercaba a su propio orgasmo intentando alargarlo lo máximo posible.

—_¡Oh, Dios, Jarvis…! ¡Joder…!_

Los dedos de Jarvis se aferran a sus hombros con tanta fuerza que el inventor está seguro de que mañana tendrá unas bonitas marcas rojas o amoratadas como recordatorio acompañando su nueva colección de arañazos y mordidas. El mero pensamiento le domina y le arrastra, su respiración cambió, convirtiéndose en un jadeo constante. Finalmente Tony le siguió con una última y poderosa envestida, alcanza la cumbre en apenas un instante diciendo el nombre de Jarvis entre jadeos al correrse dentro del cuerpo dispuesto para él, envistiendo errática y brutalmente contra el rubio una, dos, tres veces, antes de que sus caderas se quedaran rígidas por la tensión liberada en cada uno de sus tendones y músculos enterrado en el rubio tan profundamente como le era posible, desatando los últimos coletazos de su orgasmo hasta que se detuvo y sus brazos no pudieron sostenerle más, haciéndole caer inerte sobre su pecho.

Exhausto, Jarvis dejó su espalda totalmente apoyada sobre la cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando y el cuerpo de Tony laxo sobre el propio con la respiración en las mismas circunstancias. Se hizo un silencio apacible, no de los incómodo, el silencio nunca era incómodo entre ambos, hasta que Tony se sobresaltó al notar los dedos de Jarvis sobre su piel lentamente cuando ya estaba medio adormilado encima de él, le miró de reojo y éste... Sonreía. Parpadeó varias veces para intentar analizar esa imagen, Jarvis estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa suave, cansada. La clásica sonrisa satisfecha que se le queda a uno después de un buen polvo. El pensamiento hizo que los latidos de Tony se dispararan. Joder, Jarvis estaba increíblemente sexy de aquella manera.

—Ha sido magnífico —declaró el rubio abiertamente haciendo que Tony soltase una carcajada con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—La mayoría sólo me dice _"wow, Tony"_, pero eso también me vale. ¿Estás contento? —preguntó quitándose de encima de él y apoyándose en un costado sobre la cama. Jarvis le rodeó con los brazos antes de acurrucarse cerca de Tony en respuesta haciéndole girarse hasta estar de lado mirándose cara a cara, agotados pero satisfechos. O al menos eso creía Tony.

—Otra vez.

—¡¿Qué?! Por Dios Santo, Jarvis. De espíritu estoy dispuesto pero mi cuerpo tiene sus límites, ya no tengo veinte años…

—Soy muy paciente —ronroneó el rubio contra su oreja—. Y tenemos toda la noche.

Tony sonrió irremediablemente. Aquellas eran palabras más propias de él que del rubio con el que ahora compartía corazón y lecho apenas sin darse cuenta, pero realmente no podía importarle menos.

* * *

Tony despertó enredado de pies a cabeza con Jarvis. El rubio estaba de lado hacia él, casi abrazándole por completo, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y respirando plácidamente. Tony tardó un instante en comprender que Jarvis seguía durmiendo, o al menos su bioandroide, y que no le iba a ofrecer un despertar como el de la otra vez en el que amaneció perfectamente vestido y pulcramente peinado sin decir "esta boca es mía" sobre la noche anterior. Una sonrisa atontada y totalmente estúpida se dibujó en los labios del inventor nada más mirarle, casi podía verla más que sentirla en la cara. Acababa de despertarse descansado, feliz y sintiéndose muy, muy satisfecho. Y como colofón Jarvis se había quedado con él en la cama. Enterró la cara entre su pelo rubio revuelto, frotando la nariz contra su textura y sonriendo al sentir que el abrazo del bioandroide se fortalecía en torno a él en respuesta.

—Buenos días —susurró Tony con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

—Buenos días —contestó Jarvis con la voz ligeramente ronca besándole la frente. El hombre ronroneó justo cuando el rubio al moverse presionó la dureza matutina del inventor contra su muslo—. Tenemos que levantarnos, son más de las once —avisó después de unos segundos en los que ninguno hizo nada. De hecho tampoco hicieron ningún amago de moverse después de que Jarvis añadiese la segunda frase.

—¿Y qué hago con esto?

—Yo recomendaría una buena ducha, tengo entendido que es un gran paliativo. Y dejaría descansar al pequeño Tony si es que sigues queriendo acción esta noche.

—Pues claro que voy a querer —replicó Tony con gesto ofendido. Aunque jamás lo reconocería, estaba reventado. Era vergonzoso, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera el café lograría espabilarle. Y en cambio Jarvis estaba fresco como una lechuga. No era justo.

—Perfecto. Por cierto, la señorita Potts llegará sobre las cuatro —Tony parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Pepper? ¿Para qué? —Jarvis frunció el ceño con desaprobación a pesar de la ternura exasperada con la que se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—¿El informe Hughes? ¿La fusión con las internacionales Roxxon y Hammer? ¿Te suena de algo?

—Oh, mierda…

—Lo trajiste ayer para que yo hiciera tu trabajo por ti, le advertí a la señorita Potts que sería necesario obligarte a tomártelo en serio antes de adoptar una decisión al respecto. No tenías citas para hoy, así que…

—No me jodas, Jarv, que es domingo. ¡No puedes planificar mi agenda sin que yo dé mi consentimiento! ¡Es injusto! ¡Joder, Jarvis es _DOMINGO_! ¡Soy rico, guapo y famoso, ¿por qué cojones tengo que trabajar también los domingos?!

—Porque eres Tony Stark. Y si hubieras hecho lo que se suponía que deberías haber hecho en su momento, no tendrías que hacerlo.

—Al menos estaremos de acuerdo en que semejante sacrificio se merece un estupendo desayuno, ¿no? ¿Un triple café solo, quizás?

—Puede que este _sacrificio_ no; pero tendrá su café, señor Stark.

Jarvis le dio un suave beso en los labios y desapareció dejando a un somnoliento Tony abrazándose perezosamente a las sábanas.

* * *

Pepper miraba a uno y otro alternativamente, no muy segura de a qué conclusión llegar mientras Tony y Jarvis intercambiaban ideas en el taller olvidándose de su existencia durante los aproximadamente diez minutos que llevaba allí. Tampoco es que la pelirroja lamentase estar en segundo plano en ese momento, y aunque viniendo de Tony no era de extrañar semejante despiste, de Jarvis no podía sino pensar que estaba descuidando su atención deliberadamente.

—Perdona, Pepper, ahora estoy contigo.

El inventor hizo un gesto ligero en su dirección dándole a entender que era consciente de que estaba allí. Sí, definitivamente pasaba algo al margen de lo que se traían entre manos con aquellos mini-receptores de frecuencia que Tony aparentemente pretendía meterse en el cuerpo. A todas luces fabricar trajes de forma sistemática empezaba a resultarle demasiado fácil, aburrido, o probablemente ambas cosas. Había una cierta… _displicencia_ en el ambiente, algo sospechosamente apacible teniendo en cuenta que aquel laboratorio/taller había estallado en pedazos y sido reconstruido más de una vez. Tanta calma viniendo de Tony Stark no podía traer nada bueno. ¿Y qué decir de Jarvis? El habitualmente impecable bioandroide con presencia de perfecto caballero inglés estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las mesas de trabajo, descalzo, vestido con unos pantalones de algodón grises y una camiseta negra de los Red Hot Chili Peppers (cortesía de Tony, obviamente, Pepper jamás entendería el porqué de esa fijación del multimillonario con las camisetas de grupos de rock de los ochenta para andar por casa). La actitud de los dos era perfectamente relajada, distendida, y Pepper no podía dejar de mirarles al uno y al otro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? —preguntó por fin. Los dos hombres volvieron la vista hacia ella, el rubio perfectamente tranquilo y observándola con inteligencia mientras en los ojos chocolate de Tony se podía ver una confusión ligera pero evidente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? No le he hecho nada al taller.

—Eso también es destacable, pero en realidad me estaba refiriendo a esta especie de escena de ciencia ficción.

—¿Qu-?

—Creo que se refiere a nuestra actual actitud distendida en el taller, señor —Tony miró a Jarvis arqueando una ceja.

—¿Actitud? ¿Qué actitud?

—Usted no está trabajando y yo estoy así vestido…

—¿Qué le pasa a tu ropa? Esta mañana me dijiste que te gustaba.

—Mi vestimenta me es indiferente, Tony.

—¿Indiferente? ¿O sea, que te podría haber tenido todo este tiempo por aquí en pelota picada porque la ropa _"te es indiferente"_?

—Yo no he dich-

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Con lo que te has colocado ahí abajo no tienes nada de lo qu-!

La mirada alarmada del rubio le hizo detenerse en seco. Hubo un silencio incómodo en que Tony abrió mucho los ojos y miró sistemáticamente a Pepper sólo para comprobar que la mujer pelirroja le estaba mirando como si fuera una especie de atracción de circo. De circo de terror, para ser más exactos.

—No es lo que parece —advirtió precipitadamente.

—¿No habrás…? —musitó Pepper—. No, espera, sí que eres capaz. Es decir, ¿tú…? ¿Vosotros…? —les volvió a mirar al uno y al otro sin acabar de encontrar una manera suave de expresar lo que estaba pensando—. Disculpadme pero esto es muy fuerte.

—Creo que debería sentarse —propuso Jarvis pacíficamente, abandonando su sitio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Tony se levantó de su banqueta de trabajo y se la ofreció a Pepper—. Si quieres puedo traerte…

—No. no quiero sentarme, no quiero tomar nada, de verdad.

—Quizás debería dejaros solos —comentó el rubio detrás de Tony después de un instante, observándoles alternativamente.

—No.

Tony y Pepper intercambiaron una mirada, habían hablado a la vez.

—No hace falta, Jarvis, quédate aquí, está bien —asintió la pelirroja con suavidad antes de girarse hacia Tony—. ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás… estáis, haciendo?

—Eso depende, ¿qué crees que hacemos?

—¿Os estáis acostando?

—Bueno, técnicamente sólo ha sido una vez, la primera no fue-

—_Tony_ —Jarvis le interrumpió y negó con la cabeza, haciéndole callarse.

—Gracias, Jarvis.

—No hay de qué, señorita Potts —la pelirroja se volvió hacia el multimillonario una vez más.

—Voy a intentar hablarte como amiga, empresaria, presidenta y ex-novia. Así que discúlpame si te parezco poco imparcial sobre lo que te voy a decir.

—Jamás te lo reprocharía —contestó Tony por pura inercia.

—Déjame _terminar_ —el inventor levantó las palmas de las manos en el aire mordiéndose la lengua—. No te estoy haciendo responsable, Tony, es evidente que lo que os traéis no depende sólo de ti pero… ¿Entiendes en la situación en la que podrías encontrarte si el secreto de Jarvis se difunde? ¿Lo que sería de tu imagen pública si llega a saberse? ¿De la empresa?

—Soy consciente.

—¿Y? —Tony se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—No me parece tan grave, ni tampoco me asusta un poco de…

—Ese es el problema, Tony. Que a ti no te asusta nada —le reprochó la rubia con dureza antes de tomar aire y armarse de paciencia—. Tony, el mundo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde el ataque a Nueva York de Loki y los Chitauri. Han pasado varios meses, te has estado entreteniendo con tus juguetes y ahora tienes un club de súper-amigos del que formar parte y sentirte orgulloso. Todo eso está muy bien y me parece estupendo, pero esta temporada sabática se tiene que acabar. Por mucho que te empeñes en ignorarlo los gobernantes y presidentes de muchos países esperan que Industrias Stark haga algo, están esperando que les proporciones un nuevo método de protección que les defienda-

—Nada más lejos de la realidad, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacer tal cosa.

—Pues en algún momento tendrás que dar la cara y demostrarlo.

—Por mí no hay problema, Pep.

—¡Por Dios Santo, Tony! ¡Eres un tozudo!

—¿Estás de broma? Mr. Fury se me echaría al cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Y la Tierra está bajo protección oficial de un Dios, por todos los santos! El musculitos rubio no va a dejar que nos pase nada.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer mientras tanto? ¿Esperar a que nos ataquen otra vez y entonces salvarnos tú y tus súper-amigos?

—Independientemente de lo que pueda pasar tomaré medidas, pero no haré nada si SHIELD no me lo pide —Pepper encarnó una ceja con escepticismo y Tony se encogió de hombros—. Me hizo ponerlo por escrito cuando accedí a formar parte de la Iniciativa Vengadores. No es que me sienta cómodo con ello, pero… —dejó la frase en el aire, sin encontrar necesario terminarla.

La mujer pelirroja suspiró por fin, resignada. Miró a Jarvis, que le devolvió la mirada con aquellos imposibles ojos celestes llenos de audacia. No quería pensar que él la había reemplazado en la vida de Tony, pero era tan extraña la idea de aquel ser compartiendo tan íntimamente la existencia del inventor que resultaba difícil no sentirse alarmada, incluso un poco celosa. Pepper siempre había sabido del apego casi crónico de Tony hacia sus inventos. TONTO, JARVIS y Dedos de Mantequilla habían sido más compañía para él que la mayoría de las personas que conocía. Quizás era un paso natural en su relación existencial, por muy irreverente que fuese. Sin embargo Pepper no terminaba de sentirse tranquila con ello. Seguía siendo demasiado extraño, intuía que existía un peligro velado en todo aquello que jamás desaparecería por muchos protocolos de seguridad y cortafuegos que los separasen del desastre. Y en aquella breve pero intensa mirada que compartió con el rubio que estaba de pie un paso por detrás del hombre moreno, supo que Jarvis también era consciente, que no lo olvidaría y que no consentiría que el peligro que él mismo podía suponer afectase a Tony de ninguna manera. En otras palabras, Pepper supo que estaba a salvo con él, así que decidió no pronunciarse al respecto y limitarse a hacerle saber al rubio por la expresión de su rostro que más le valía cuidar de aquel hombre como se merecía.

—Quizás sea mejor dejar el asunto del informe para otro día después de todo —dijo lentamente sin apartar todavía los ojos de Jarvis.

—Me parece bien —contestó Tony enseguida. No era ajeno a la especie de intercambio mental entre el rubio y la pelirroja pero dada la situación probablemente era mejor dejarlo correr.

—Tendrá que ser esta semana sin falta.

—Dame día y hora y allí me tendrás.

—Te enviaré un Mail. Nos vemos pronto, Tony.

—Bye, Pepper.

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita Potts.

Pepper se fue. Tony se dejó caer en el taburete y se quedó allí sentado, pasándose los dedos por el pelo pensativamente antes de suspirar hondamente con desgana.

—Creo que ha sido raro —declaró con gesto abstraído mientras balanceaba entre los dedos su micro-soldador eléctrico—. No incómodo…, sólo raro.

—Sigue la línea de la mayor parte de tus conversaciones cuando se trata de un asunto personal.

—Muy gracioso, Jarv.

—Intento superarme a diario, señor.

—¿Tú qué crees que debería hacer? No has dicho una palabra.

—Creo que la señorita Potts tiene razón. Al menos en la mayoría de los aspectos.

Jarvis se mordió el labio inferior distraídamente. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba del todo satisfecho con su propia respuesta, pero la parte racional de su ser le obligaba a ser honesto. Siempre había sabido que aquella paz y tranquilidad no podía prolongarse mucho más. Habían muerto muchas personas en Nueva York. En los edificios, las calles, los coches. La presión mediática con la que Tony estaba acostumbrado a lidiar se había duplicado desde que se había hecho oficial la existencia de la Iniciativa Vengadores. Seguramente sólo el Capitán América podía rivalizar con Iron Man en ese aspecto por ser el héroe revivido del siglo pasado, mientras que los agentes Romanoff y Barton estaban protegidos por la discreción que les conferían los Servicios Secretos y el Dr. Banner seguramente estaría en algún rincón perdido del mundo donde era poco probable que nadie jamás reconociera su esquivo rostro.

—Mira, Jarv, sé que a menudo parezco un inconsciente y tener ideas que aparentemente carecen de sentido común la mayoría de las veces, pero hazme caso, sé lo que me hago. Además, ¿de verdad que ninguno os fiáis de mí?

—El problema en realidad, Tony, es que confiamos plenamente en ti por absurdo que parezca lo que quiera que hagas.

Tony levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió afectuosamente.

—Entonces pásame el siguiente receptor, quiero tenerlos todos terminados esta misma semana.

—El MK42 aún no está testado, señ-

—¡Aventura, Jarvis! ¡Aventura!

—Como quieras, Tony —obedeció Jarvis con gesto displicente.

* * *

**C'est finí! T.T siempre me deja un poco triste dar por concluida una historia a pesar de haber disfrutado tanto escribiéndola, supongo que una nunca se acostumbra.**

**Tengo unos cuantos apuntes para un one shot bastante sexy con cambios de papeles y ese tipo de cosas (vestigios de mis archi-dilemas sobre el catre XD), quiero animarme a escribirlo ya que sería algo cortito (5.000/10.000 wrd), aunque primero me gustaría sinceramente escuchar vuestras opiniones sobre éste y (obviamente) aceptar sugerencias para dicho mini-proyecto.**

**Me ha encantado la experiencia de compartir esta historia con vosotros/as, sinceramente no esperaba el recibimiento que al final ha tenido y me siento muy contenta. Espero a su vez que la gente se anime a escribir cosillas de estos dos, no hay demasiados en inglés que merezcan la pena y sería genial que comenzasen a aparecer más fanfics en español.**

**No sé qué más decir a parte de disculparme por el monumental retraso, espero que al final haya merecido la pena. Nos vemos pronto! —Yuriko**


End file.
